


Fighting to Remember

by zoepeanut



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Team Makarov, Weird Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoepeanut/pseuds/zoepeanut
Summary: Throughout his childhood, Makarov has enjoyed many things from spending time in the guild to practicing magic with his team. However, his fondest memories are of the time he spent on Tenrou Island, and the mysterious friend he made there as a child. When they meet, Makarov's friend is struggling with his own personal turmoil, fighting to remember why he should value life at all. Makarov vows to find a way to help him, not realizing how long it will take to follow through on his promise and not caring what he will have to sacrifice to keep his promise.
Relationships: Makarov Dreyar/Porlyusica, Makarov Dreyar/Zeref Dragneel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Makarov was only five years old when he was first brought to Tenrou Island. Dad had come to him in the guild hall, excited to say that he was going on a trip with Precht and Warrod at the guild. Since he had started using his own magic too, Dad thought it was a good idea for him to come along and learn more about the guild’s origins. So, he’d packed and got on the boat, waving goodbye to Rob and Porlyusica as they left. Makarov hadn’t understood what was so important as he left, but during the boat ride, Dad had sat down with him to explain it all.

“This is the island where Mavis grew up.”

Frowning, Makarov turned towards the older man. “Mavis? Who’s that?” He’d never seen Mavis around the guild hall. In fact, he couldn’t remember anyone talking about her either. Maybe she was just some powerful wizard.

“She’s the one who founded Fairy Tail.” Precht spoke quietly, gazing out over the edge of the ship in the distance. He was the one sailing the ship, Dad had said, with Warrod helping elsewhere. Makarov hadn’t seen Warrod nearby, but he was probably busy with something.

Nodding, Dad grinned down at Makarov. “Exactly. Mavis was the best of us all, able to take down any enemy with her magic and wit. She even beat me the first time we met.”

Really? Dad had amazing lightning magic, to an extent that Makarov just couldn’t imagine anyone beating him. All Makarov could manage was to make his fingers larger, and even that didn’t last for long. He was just weak in comparison. Even Rob was cooler back in the guild hall. He wasn’t that much older than Makarov, and he could use fire magic without even thinking about it. “She sounds awesome! Does she live on the island?” 

Dad’s smile was fading. Makarov frowned, seeing him glance towards Precht, who simply shook his head. Precht was always weird like that though. He didn’t talk to Makarov much, and he was always hiding away in the guild hall working on guild master stuff. “Well, not quite. See, Mavis can’t be with us anymore, Makarov. That’s why we need to honor her memory, by taking time to visit the place where it all began.”

Was she hurt or something? Makarov had frowned, but nodded anyway. Adults never explained things fully, he’d thought. “So we’re just going to explore the island and leave?”

Dad ruffled his hair, smiling again. “Yup. Now, I want you to behave and be nice to Mavis’ home. She was very protective of it when we were there, and I don’t want you making a mess of things because you get bored!”

Nodding, Makarov smiled. He’d have an island to explore. Maybe while Dad was busy remembering Mavis, he could find a game to play. There’d be a ton of stuff to do, after all. He could swim in the water, practice his magic, try and just explore…there were endless possibilities. So, he spent the rest of the boat ride thinking about them, debating which to do first. Exploration was a must, so he could find his way back when he was done. It just made sense to explore first, as a result.

When the boat docked, Makarov ran off, ready to start. However, Warrod grabbed him, pulling him back with a chuckle. “Stay with your father, Makarov.”

Turning towards Dad, he saw the man laughing and shaking his head. “Nah, let him go explore. This island isn’t that big. It’s not like he can get too far away without us being able to find him.”

“Are you sure? The creatures that live here are not always friendly.” Precht watched him, while Dad nodded. With a shrug, Warrod released Makarov, but the boy turned towards his dad first, frowning.

“Is it really okay? I can go now?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. We’ll find you when we’re done, alright?” Nodding, Makarov ran off with a grin. He had the freedom to explore wherever he wanted, all day long. He giggled as he ran, staring at the trees around him and all of the colors. Magnolia looked nothing like this at all! His friends were going to be so jealous about this trip when he told them about it. Porlyusica would especially want to hear about it; she’d become interested in plants for some reason, saying that they could make sick people feel better or something.

Makarov paused as he saw some giant beast walk passed him, with a long neck and four legs. His eyes went wide, and he backed away, preparing to draw on his magic to do something against it. However, the creature simply made a strange mewling noise into the air, before turning and going on its own way. After a moment, Makarov grinned and chased after it, before seeing a bright red bird fly passed him instead. Changing his path, Makarov followed after the bird instead.

The bird kept flying, until it eventually reached a place that looked…weird. Makarov stopped running, frowning at the sight. The entire island had been colorful and lively around him as he explored thus far, but this place wasn’t. Just in front of Makarov, he could see a patch of dirt. At least, it looked like nothing but dirt was there. There were some tree stumps, and Makarov thought he saw a wolf or something sleeping in the distance, but not much else. As the bird flew through the landscape, Makarov watched it stop, falling down to the ground before long. Frowning, Makarov huddled next to a tree, feeling goosebumps rise on his arm. Something felt weird here. Makarov needed to go play somewhere else instead.

As he was about to turn around and leave, he saw something shift within the weird place on the island. Blinking, he wondered if he imagined the motion in the place that seemed so still compared to everywhere else. Yet, no, there was someone there. Someone was walking, someone tall and dressed in weird robes. Dark eyes gazed towards Makarov as the motion stopped, the man simply staring for the time being. 

Remembering what happened to the bird, Makarov took a deep breath. “Mister, you shouldn’t play there!” 

“Play?”

The man looked confused, making Makarov frown. He didn’t understand. This place felt weird, and weird usually meant Makarov wasn’t supposed to be there. Dad said that weird feeling was related to magic, but Makarov still didn’t get it. “It feels weird here. Bad things happen when it feels weird.”

Makarov thought the man wouldn’t reply. He was staring at Makarov, frowning. Was Makarov not making it clear? The man had to leave. “I see. So you can sense the danger already…impressive for one so young.” The frown faded slightly, becoming a smile. Why wasn’t he listening?

“Come on! There’s places to play over here. I can play with you, if you want—“

“That won’t be necessary.” The man waved him off, stepping back deeper into the weird place. “You know this place is dangerous? Or…how did you put it? Weird?” The man simply chuckled, shaking his head. “Be wary of this place indeed, child. I suggest you leave, and take whoever brought you here with you. I have no intentions of returning to the world until Natsu is ready…until my plans are finally coming to an end.”

“But you’ll die like the bird if you stay there!”

The man tilted his head, studying Makarov for a moment. “Children…always, it is the young ones that seem so selfless, so caring for strangers.” With a sigh, the man walked towards Makarov for a moment, the smile widening on his face. “So be it. I’m sick of that caring, of the pain and suffering it brings to the world. All caring has ever brought me is more loss…more of this rejection that never leaves me be. You wish for me to live? I promise you, that is a wish you will regret ever having. Once you see the monster I truly am, you will wish for my death like all the rest who came before you.”

Shaking his head, Makarov glared at him. “No! It’s not right to hate people for nothing.”

“Is it right then to hate them for something?” Makarov opened his mouth, but the man wasn’t stopping. “I killed this forest, child. I am responsible for the death of that bird, and the trees, and the grass beneath my feet. And…if you linger for much longer, I will be responsible for your own end as well.”

Makarov’s heart stuttered in his chest. This boy was too young to do that - not even Dad could kill so much with his magic! Yet, who else was around to cause it? Biting his lip, he stared at the man. “Okay. I’ll leave. But only because you want me to, not because I’m scared…or because I hate you.” The man frowned at him, and Makarov took a step back. “I don’t know you. I don’t know why you did this. Maybe something was attacking you and you lost control. Dad says it’s easy to lose control of magic you don’t understand, so maybe it was a new spell for you, and you just didn’t know how to control it.”

The man scowled at him, his eyes flashing. “Again…that foolish caring.” The man glared at him, narrowing his eyes and lifting his hand. “I hate it. I hate the caring…the attempt to understand, just like her. Understanding is pointless, and knowing why does not matter. This is how the world is, and what you must accept is that not everything is kind and sweet.” Makarov flinched, stumbling back faster now that the man was moving forward. The weird place on the island seemed to expand as he moved, spreading like ink over the grass and plants where Makarov had paused moments ago. “I will give you one more chance to leave with your life, boy. I care little for how old you may or may not be, and I care little for your reasons. I wish to be alone…without reminders of the past, without reminders of the person I am becoming. Leave me in peace to wait for Natsu, and I shall give you the same in return.”

This time, Makarov didn’t doubt that the boy would do it. Instead of talking, he turned and fled. That man was scary, and he sounded angry. But, it looked like he’d been crying. Once he’d come closer, Makarov could see the wet trails on his cheeks, silently falling while he’d yelled at Makarov. The other man had been sad. Maybe he’d lost someone, like Dad had lost Mavis. Was he looking for her too? Makarov wondered if that was the case. 

As he ran, he realized he had forgotten the way back to the boat. However, he did manage to run straight into Dad eventually, who grabbed Makarov and swung him into Dad’s arms. “Whoa there! Looks like you’re running pretty hard there, kiddo. Playing a fun game or something?”

Glancing back towards the forest and breathing heavily, Makarov frowned. Did Dad know about the sad man? Pressing his chin into Dad’s shoulder, Makarov closed his eyes. “Yeah. There’s lots of cool animals here.” Though, that man was killing them too. He didn’t seem happy about it at all, but he was. “I met a new friend today. He seemed lonely, but he wouldn’t let me play with him.”

He felt a hand pat the back of his head. “Well, the animals around here aren’t exactly used to people, Makarov. You can’t expect them to understand how to play your games.”

Dad didn’t understand. Yet, Makarov was feeling tired now. His eyes drifted shut, still picturing the boy in dark robes from before. He was alone, and he was sad…and Makarov wanted to help him. Maybe next time they came back, Makarov could try and be his friend again. The man just needed some time to see that it could happen, and then they’d play games together after all.


	2. Chapter 2

When Makarov returned, Fairy Tail’s guild hall was about as busy as usual. Precht vanished after giving a few nods in greeting towards other members, while Dad and Warrod sat down further in the guild to talk some more. Avoiding the older mages, Makarov scanned for the table where his friends usually hung out while their parents went on jobs. When he saw the flash of pink hair that told him Porlyusica was around, he grinned and walked over.

Porlyusica was one of the odd members of their guild that hadn’t come from anywhere near Magnolia. With how small Fairy Tail was, most of their members were actually locals from the town. Some were former members of Blue Skull, wanting to change their ways, with most of the kids their age being the children of mages already in the guild. Porlyusica, however, had been weird. Warrod had brought her to the guild, after spending a day outside practicing his magic in the nearby woods. He said she’d appeared as if from thin air, and the girl had been crying, saying she was stuck and had no way of going back. After talking with her, Makarov had heard stories of a world without magic, where she supposedly came from.

Makarov still didn’t know if that place was real, but after hearing her story, he’d promised to find out more. With Fairy Tail being a guild of wizards, he assured her that someone would be able to figure out some kind of magic to get her back. So, she’d stayed, despite having no magic of her own. Instead, she learned what she could to help with paperwork and restocking supplies. Lately, Porlyusica had been spending her time in the infirmary, understanding the medicines they used on sick wizards too.

When she saw him walking towards her, she blinked in surprise. “Back already? I thought Yuri said you’d be gone for a week, not a few days.”

“Did you miss me?”

“Hardly.” Polyusica huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I was looking forward to a break from an idiot like you.”

Makarov giggled, sitting down next to her. On her other side, he saw Bob was grinning as well. “Welcome back, Maky! How was the trip?”

Unlike Porlyusica, Bob was usually fairly friendly and outgoing. Though, the girl had issues with her life back at home from what Makarov understood. “It was a lot of fun! I got to explore a huge island. Oh, and there were a ton of plants. Porlyusica! Lots of them, and all kinds of colors and animals.”

“Lots of colors tells me nothing, Makarov. Of course you wouldn’t know their names well enough to tell me if something useful was actually there—“

“And there was a wizard too!” Porlyusica raised her eyebrows at him, before Rob walked over, joining with Goldmine and Yajima at his side. “Hey guys, I was just telling Bob and Porlyusica about our guild’s island.”

“I went there once before.” Yajima frowned, shrugging. “It wasn’t all that interesting. Mom wouldn’t let me go too far away from her, though.”

“Makarov claims there was a wizard on that island. Seems strange that someone would try living there.” Bob glanced over at them.

“Must be strong if they can manage that.” Goldmine frowned, turning towards Makarov. “Either that, or the brat is trying to get our attention again.”

“Hey!” Makarov glared at him, shaking his head. “I’m telling the truth. The weird guy really was there…” He trailed off, thinking about the man. “He was in the weird spot on the island, the weird place where the bird died.” 

“Just because illness claimed the life of an animal doesn’t mean the island is weird. People get sick and die all the time too, Makarov.” 

Turning towards Porlyusica, Makarov stood up. “But it wasn’t sick! I had been chasing it as it flew around the island—“

“Animals in the wild can’t show weakness. Otherwise, they’ll be eaten.”

Of course, she had to just show off everything she was learning. Then again, she was also the oldest of their group, being seven years old. “But the plants were dead too! You can’t say that wasn’t weird.”

“I was on that island with my parents, Makarov. As much as I’d like to say there’s something weird there, there just wasn’t.” Yajima patted his back, smiling weakly. “You imagined it while playing around, and got carried away. You always had a wild imagination.”

“Besides, only our guild knows about that island. I mean…other people can go there, but what’s the point?” Rob looked up. “It’s just got old buildings and trees on it now. Really, we only go there because of Mavis.”

“Yeah, that island is just a boring place the adults think we all have to go to for no good reason.” Goldmine scowled, shaking his head. “I say we just forget about it and find something else to do! I’m certain there’s a job they’ll let us all take if we go as a team instead.” With their ages, they usually weren’t allowed to do wizards’ work quite yet. Makarov had begged Dad to take him on a job, but even then Dad usually said no. Porlyusica was probably old enough to try one, but without magic, she never went.

“The simplest job I saw earlier was hunting down something called a vulcan…the picture looked like a big monkey or something.” Rob shrugged, glancing at them. “I mean, we can try, but we’d have better luck asking for one of the cargo guarding jobs when they come in. Those ones usually don’t involve a lot of fighting.”

“I bet we can handle that vulcan thing!”

“Or you can get yourself killed trying.” Porlyusica scoffed at Goldmine, glaring at him. “You don’t even know what it is! Vulcans are body-stealers, you idiot.”

“Oh my. I suppose that does sound dangerous. Imagine if they get ahold of Robbie’s magic.” Bob shook his head, glancing at the others. “He’s one of our strongest fighters, I don’t think we’d work well against him.”

“Body-stealers, not magic-stealers, Bob.” Porlyusica sighed, before rising to her feet. “If you boys want to be idiots and go charging in against a beast like that, be my guest. Consider me out, however. I’ve got more reasonable things to do instead.”

With a huff, Porlyusica walked away from them, leaving them alone. She vanished upstairs, heading towards the infirmary likely to work more on studying plants. “Sadly, I agree with her, I think we’re better off finding a game to play and waiting to take a job until we’re stronger with our magic,” Yajima said.

“You’re just saying that because you’re all weak. Rob and I could take on that vulcan without you two!” Goldmine argued.

“I doubt it.” Rob spoke, shaking his head. “Listen to Yajima for a change, Goldmine. You know what Master says every time you try and take a job.”

Scowling, Goldmine sat back down. “Fine. But I still bet we could’ve done it anyway.”

“Want to go out and train instead?” Makarov smiled at him, rising to his feet. “I’ve been working on my Titan magic as much as possible! I wanna be able to grow into a humongous monster soon!” Supposedly, it was possible with his magic. Makarov couldn’t picture it, but he wanted to become big, bigger than Dad and even Precht. He’d terrify any monster and make them run away in fear when he approached! Makarov was certain that would make him one of the best wizards ever, if he could manage it.

“I could go for some practice.” Rob moved to his side. “I still can’t do a whole lot beyond a simple fireball and Master won’t let me practice in the guild hall after I nearly burnt it down.” He had terrible aim, last Makarov saw. Smiling, he nodded. Slowly, the others got up to join him too, with varying degrees of acceptance. 

This was their typical routine, which Makarov settled back into with ease. The kids of the guild stuck together, finding their entertainment and ability to grow by challenging each other. When their parents were away on jobs, other guild members would watch them, and they’d gather together to keep everyone active and happy, even when parents were away. Overall, it kept them close and familiar with each other, making them almost as close as any set of siblings would ever be. 

Even as others joined in as time went by, Makarov and his team stayed close. They’d train together, and rivalries began to form amongst them to compete for more strength. Eventually, they grew old enough to take missions, and Makarov was gradually forgetting about the boy on the island. Yet, when he was ten, Dad came to him again, saying they were going on another trip there.

“We’ve always been visiting the island, to remember Mavis by just knowing she grew up there.” Dad had been speaking, guiding him through town towards a boat. Getting on, Makarov saw Precht was there, with Warrod setting up the sails. Oddly, there was another young boy on the ship too, with blond hair and dark black eyes. He was close to Precht’s side, not moving away. “Now, we need something more solid to remember her by. We’re going to be building her grave, Makarov, a place where the guild will go to feel like they can talk to her and know she’s still looking out for us.”

“But she’s dead.” Makarov frowned at him. “She can’t watch over us.”

Dad had touched his chest, shaking his head. “Mavis lives on in your heart, Makarov. She lives in all of us, and she can only watch over you if you feel her inside of you too.”

Makarov had nodded, but the boy near Precht seemed to have overheard as well. “She isn’t dead, either.” He was quiet, his voice soft as he looked towards Makarov.

Dad looked over at the child, frowning. “Precht, exactly why are we bringing this kid along anyway? I’ve never seen him around the guild.”

“He’ll be useful in building the grave.” Precht didn’t seem to explain beyond that, looking at the child with narrowed eyes. 

The boy slowly nodded, staring at his feet with a frown. “Of course.” He didn’t speak up again, nor did he explain why he thought Mavis was alive. Precht dragged him around the ship after that, keeping him close without talking about him again. Dad followed after, speaking questions about the boy too.

Left alone, Makarov watched the water as he waited to get to the island. He didn’t know if he’d meet the weird man again or not, but Makarov hoped he’d left. Otherwise, it would mean he’d been alone for too long. After a moment, he felt something brush against his arm, and Makarov glanced over to see the boy back by his side. “Hello.” Holding his hand out, Makarov smiled. “I’m Makarov. Are you going to join the guild too?”

The boy stared at his hand, frowning. Eventually, Makarov let it fall to his side, seeing the boy stepping away after brushing against him before. “Precht says I don’t belong there.” Makarov frowned. Master wasn’t letting him join the guild? Maybe he didn’t have magic. “He tells me if I can’t be useful, then it would have been better off if I’d never been born.”

“He wouldn’t say that!” Precht protected their members. He’d never be that mean to a stranger, not even this one.

Shrugging, the boy looked out over the water. “I’m being useful, so I guess it doesn’t matter. I’m helping with the grave, and when we get back, I’ll keep helping him with Mavis.”

The boy never gave his name, and he didn’t seem to be considering giving it either. Yet, he also wasn’t making sense. “Mavis is…” He trailed off, remembering the boy speaking out earlier. Instead, Makarov shook his head, changing his mind. “What’s your name?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Everyone has a name! Moms and Dads name their kids when they’re born, every time!”

“I’ve never met my parents.” Makarov blinked at him, and August tilted his head. “And Precht never named me, though he did teach me magic.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Usually, he just calls me boy or child, if that helps.”

That just seemed cruel, to name someone Boy. Yet, Makarov had nothing else to call him, so it had to stick for now. “Well, we’ll find your parents then and change that.”

“Precht and I are working on saving my mother. Though, I don’t see it working soon.”

Just how many projects was Master working on? He was doing stuff for the first master, making her grave, and apparently helping Boy with his mother. Boy really must have misheard Master if he was working on so many selfless projects. “I’m sorry.” Makarov gazed into the water, frowning. “I never met my mother either. Dad says she died when I was born and that Mavis gave me my name.”

Boy seemed to narrow his eyes at that, before shaking his head. “Of course she did.” He stared into the water, while Makarov wondered why he suddenly sounded so angry. “You are older, born before me, while she was still…free.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I just wish I could say the same was true of me. Maybe then, I wouldn’t have to work so hard to be useful.”

“You could always find work away from Precht if you don’t like it.” Boy stared at him, while Makarov shrugged. “I mean, Fairy Tail isn’t the only wizards’ guild around. If you have magic, you could just go and try to join a different one.”

“But guilds don’t let wizards work until they are at least nine years of age.” With the way he talked, Makarov was certain Boy was at least that old. “I’m only six.” That was unexpected. “So, I have to remain useful to Precht, or I’ll be left on my own. Maybe I could manage as a thief instead…”

“But that’s illegal!”

“But I would need to do something to survive. All things considered, it wouldn’t be so bad.” Boy shrugged, staring at the water. “Maybe it would give me a chance to search for him instead…” He paused for a moment, while Makarov wondered who he could be looking for. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, actually. Leaving, trying to find him instead. I just didn’t want to be alone while I did so.” He glanced over at Makarov, frowning for a moment. “Would you help me?”

“Who are you looking for?”

“My father.”

Smiling, Makarov nodded. “Sounds like a fun job! I’ll take it.” Boy blinked at him, before smiling slowly. “I’ll find your dad, and bring you right to him when I do!”

“Thank you, Makarov.” He gazed out at the water, frowning. “Though, it might take some time. I don’t know what he looks like, or where he went. Likely, he’s alone. Alone, angry, and sad.” 

“Do you know his name? I can try finding him that way too, you know.”

Boy was quiet for a moment, with the island coming into view. “Precht will be requesting me soon.” He turned towards Makarov, nodding his head. “Whatever you learn, try to find me and pass it along. I can’t leave quite yet, but soon, once I know where to start, that’ll be enough.”

He moved to walk away, but Makarov grabbed his wrist, tugging him back. “Wait! You didn’t tell me his name.”

Boy turned towards him, his dark eyes locking on Makarov’s. “Promise you won’t be afraid once you know who he is?” Makarov nodded, while Boy looked away. “My father is Zeref. That is why I’m not allowed to join a guild and why no one will ever wish to see me around.” With that, Boy pulled his hand free and walked away, in search of Master Precht. Makarov watched him, blinking in surprise at the name. Zeref was a bad wizard. He used his magic for bad things, yet it seemed like Boy was nice. There was no reason to blame Boy for what Zeref had done, and if Boy wanted to find his father, Makarov would not stand in his way. Determined, Makarov got off on the island, ready to explore and find more on where Zeref could possibly be right now. He’d keep his promise to Boy, and succeed in this job to find his father, no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be told in little snapshots like this, basically outlining major events in Makarov's past with a few minor alterations from canon. Updates should come quickly from now until the holidays end, and they'll slow down once the new year starts and my schedule gets busy yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

This trip to Tenrou Island wasn’t that different from the last. Dad left with his friends to start building the grave, taking Boy with them and leaving Makarov alone to play on the island. “There’s a library a bit over that way.” Dad had pointed off in the distance on the island. “I’m sure you’ll find a cool story to read, if you want. We’ll find you again later, alright?”

Nodding, Makarov had left in the direction Dad had pointed in. Unlike last time, he didn’t have the same fondness for random exploration. Sure, he’d gone out on a few jobs and gotten used to camping since he didn’t really make enough to fund long trips. Yet, it just wasn’t the same as he got older. Now, he preferred practicing magic and playing card games in the guild hall with Yajima. Sometimes, Bob and Rob would join them, when Goldmine wasn’t picking a fight with them to get stronger too. When they got bored of card games, they’d go outside and fish in the forest. Dad had started teaching Makarov how to do so, and he was helping the others learn how to do it too.

Maybe there was a river somewhere on the island where he could fish instead. If there wasn’t, he could always just go swimming along the shore too. Reading wouldn’t be terrible, but he doubted the books here were that interesting. Dad said this island was pretty much abandoned, and only visited by bandits and looters trying to find old treasure in the ruins here. As a result, the interesting books would probably be missing from the library, if too many people had come here to steal stuff away.

Still, eventually after trampling through the forest, Makarov stumbled into what looked like a run-down village. It was obvious no one was around, but there were some stone structures that looked like they’d once been houses. Walking forward, he blinked until he saw a large one, one that might’ve been large enough to be the library Dad mentioned. Stepping under the crumbling archway, Makarov walked inside.

There were some weeds growing in between cracks on the ground, and it looked like the building was starting to fall apart. A few tables were broken inside, splintered on the ground. Walking past them, Makarov gazed at the shelves that still seemed mostly intact on the walls. Some books had fallen to the ground, tossed aside for their lack of value. Most of the shelves had been emptied as a result, with a few stray books laying down, half-way falling towards the ground like the others. Crouching down, Makarov lifted one up, glancing at the cover. Lord of the Fairies was an old fantasy book for little girls. Sighing, Makarov placed it on a shelf, shaking his head. Any books left behind would be like that, just some old story for little kids. Makarov wanted to learn as he read, which meant this stuff was useless.

Turning around, Makarov left the library, wondering what to do instead. Did he want to find a river, or go back to the shore to swim? Since he didn’t really have his fishing pole with him, swimming seemed like the better option. So, Makarov began leaving the old town, heading back towards the forest. When he paused to try and remember which way he’d come from, his shifting gaze spotted a familiar sight once more.

This time, Makarov was old enough to understand that it was a dead patch in the forest, a place devoid of life. The animals inside weren’t just sleeping; they were dead. Turning, Makarov frowned, wondering why that man was still here. He had told Makarov to leave before, but he’d assumed the man would do the same. Yet, there he was, lying down in the desolate area of the island, gazing up at the sky with his expression hidden from Makarov. “You’re still here.” Makarov’s hand lifted towards his mouth, covering it after he spoke. The man’s head lifted, turning towards him with a frown as Makarov took a step back. He should’ve just left him alone. Last time, Makarov had angered him by talking.

“And you’ve returned, despite my warnings.” The man sat up, tilting his head. He didn’t look any different than before. He had the same robes on, and he didn’t look any taller or older. Then again, maybe he was like Dad and Precht and old enough that a few more years didn’t really make him look all that different. Though, Warrod was starting to look a bit strange…his skin was turning darker, which was weird, but he claimed it was normal from what he’d researched. 

Nodding, Makarov turned towards him, keeping his distance. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Makarov didn’t quite know what to say. “Dad said we had to make a place for Mavis here. A place to remember her.” Then, he realized this man probably didn’t know who that was. “Oh! Mavis is the founder of my guild. She—“

“I know who Mavis is.” The man spoke quietly, his eyes closing for a moment. It was quiet again, and Makarov shifted his weight. Maybe he should just leave again, before the man got mad. “Where will it be? This…place to honor her.”

Shrugging, Makarov looked at his feet. “I dunno. They…said I was too young to help. But it isn’t fair because the other kid got to help, and I’m older than he is!”

“Age and maturity are vastly different concepts.” His eyes opened again, this time staring over at Makarov. “Last time we met, I suppose I was not acting all that mature either. You see…I was grieving, in a way. I suppose I still am.” He stood up, his gaze lifting to stare at the sky again. “Thinking back…and seeing you now…I can tell you are different. She was…mature, for her age. Aware of the truth of the world, while still seeing the light that could shine through. You…you do not see the truth, blinded by the light. That is why you are not mature. That is what you lack, and why you will continue to be left behind.”

“But…don’t you get more…mature when you get older?” Dad said he would. Dad said that he would get stronger and wiser the longer he lived, which was why Makarov was eager to grow up. He wanted to be big, and be able to do all the jobs Dad did with Warrod and Precht. 

The man chuckled faintly, shaking his head. “If age equates to maturity…then I would be incapable of immature reactions.” 

“But…you’re not old.”

“Again, you fail to see the truth of the world.” The man shook his head, waving it off. He seemed calmer this time, as if being on this island had let him relax more. “Being blinded by age alone will blind you to your own potential. Age matters little when it comes to assessing many things - be it power, intelligence, or simple instinct. People mistake age for experience, leading to underestimating others…and often times, their very downfall in the end.”

“So…you’re saying that the other boy is probably stronger than me, even though he’s younger?”

“I’m saying it is possible.” The man tilted his head, studying Makarov. “Yet, you have strengths which he lacks. Tell me…were you attempting to seek me out on this island?”

Shaking his head, Makarov stared at his feet. “I…I wanted to go back to the shore. I was going to go swimming.” 

“Then what brought you here?”

Why had he walked this way? Makarov had been following something, an instinct that told him he’d come from this direction. It had felt like he was walking the right way, and since everywhere looked the same on this island, he figured he couldn’t be that far off. “Um…I dunno. It felt like the right way to go.”

“You have a great ability to sense magic.” Makarov stared at him, frowning. Yet, the man gestured to the area around him, as if explaining it away with ease. “That is what keeps drawing you towards me, child. It is also what pushes you to keep your distance once you are near - for not only can you sense the presence of powerful magic, you can sense its underlying intentions. That will be your strength, where you will excel beyond this companion of yours.”

Makarov thought it had just been instinct, but he couldn’t deny that it had been like following a trail. He’d just thought he was following his own trail, not this man’s. “And what about you?” The man looked over at him, his eyebrows lifting. “You don’t seem like you’ve left this island. Why are you here?”

“Because I must be.” The man stared at the area around him, sighing. “Though, eventually my patience will run out. It will only be a matter of time.”

“I don’t understand.” Makarov frowned at him, sitting down on the ground away from him. “I can leave when I want to. You could do the same. I mean, if you want to go alone, I could probably get you a boat or something…” Though, he didn’t know how he’d sneak a boat away from anyone to get to this island. Maybe he’d just save up from his work to buy one and bring it here for the man. “No one deserves to be all alone like this.”

“I do.” Makarov stared at the man, who spoke so confidently about that. “This is a fate that I brought upon myself, and I shall accept that burden alone.” He smiled faintly, nodding his head. “For what it is worth…your words are at least prolonging my patience, for now. People like you help me remember what it is I should protect…people who care for others without thought, who find a path beyond senseless violence…they are the reason I remain here.”

He still didn’t understand. Makarov frowned, watching him in silence for another moment, wondering what to do. Someone needed to help this man feel less alone…but it wasn’t like Makarov could just stay on the island. “Um…so what do you do then? If you just…stay on this island.”

“Rest…and wait.”

“No games?”

“There are none to play.”

“You don’t swim?”

“The water around this island is filled with magical creatures - they feed on wizards, and I’m not all that fond of being eaten.” Oh. It was a good thing Makarov hadn’t gone swimming then. “Though, I suppose that species is going extinct due to starvation lately…there are still the currents to consider, which could drag me away and force me to leave this island.”

“Fish?”

“I have no need to eat, so fishing is rather pointless.”

“You don’t eat!?!”

“I’m immortal. Why waste such a resource on someone who can survive without?”

Blinking, Makarov looked away. It made sense, but it sounded awfully boring, not to mention uncomfortable. “Oh.” He tilted his head, thinking back to the library. “Do…do you read?”

“There’s nothing to read.”

Smiling, Makarov got to his feet, shaking his head. “Yeah there is! I mean, it’s not much, but Dad told me there was a library on this island. A lot of people stole stuff away from it, but there’s still some books there.” Makarov began walking off, stopping when he saw the man was staying still. “Come on! I’ll show you. I was just there.”

The man seemed to hesitate, looking around for a moment. After a while, he sighed, shaking his head. “Very well. I suppose it won’t matter either way.” Grinning, Makarov ran ahead, not caring about the trail of death that marked the path behind him as the man followed. He still didn’t quite understand that magic that hovered around him like a sick cloud, but Makarov could at least tell he didn’t like it either. Makarov didn’t want to anger him by asking about it, so he figured they could just talk about other things instead.

“So, how long have you been on this island anyway?”

“Since Mavis died. I don’t know how long it has been exactly…but that would likely be the most significant marker of time you’d recall.”

He’d been here since their first master died? Makarov hadn’t even met her, which meant it’d been at least ten years. “Wow. Do a lot of people come here other than us? Dad says it’s pretty much abandoned by now, except for when our guild visits.”

“Compared to other islands in the region, yes. The warmer weather usually makes such places tourist destinations…however, there are few places for ships to dock along the shore here.” The man shrugged, while Makarov turned, hoping he was still going the right way. “The water is too shallow, and some…old events on this island destroyed what little there was to bring people here. Now, it brings in treasure hunters, seeking out the old ruins of what were once well-known guilds.”

“Really? That’s awesome!” The man blinked at Makarov, who scratched the back of his head. “My dad, really, all of our founders, were treasure hunters before Fairy Tail came around. I still think that it would’ve been cool to try and be one of them too, but I like my magic too much to do that.”

“Treasure hunters coming to this island are fools, unaware of the dangers.” The man looked around, frowning for a moment. “Magical auras from wizards typically ward off the most dangerous of the animals on the island, but those without magic have no such protection. Creatures of magic target the weak as prey, and that often results in the death of those that come to this island, even if they do not encounter me at all.”

“So, you’ve killed some of them too?”

“If they get too close, yes.”

Makarov was quiet for a moment. He swallowed, wondering how many bodies were just lying around somewhere on the island as a result. However, the old town was in sight now. Makarov smiled faintly as he realized it, stopping and pointing. “There it is! That big building over there, that one has the books.” Makarov began walking towards it, stopping when he realized the man had seemed to pause. He was staring at a different building, which had some run-down sign falling down.

“The Red Lizard guild…” Makarov just barely heard his whisper, before the man shook his head with a sigh. “I have yet to wander far enough to find this place. This was where…” He trailed off, glancing towards Makarov. “I suppose it does not matter. The library is there, you said?” The man gestured towards the building, which Makarov was still trying to move towards without walking too far away to guide the other wizard there. It was still weird, not knowing his name as well, but it seemed to be a bit late to ask for it anyway.

Nodding, Makarov watched him move to follow again. Walking inside, Makarov led the man into the main room, turning around and rubbing the back of his neck. “So, I think the treasure hunters kinda took anything that was valuable from this place, but I mean, these are better than nothing, right?” He tried to keep some distance, now that there wasn’t a constant circle of death reminding him of how far away he had to stay. Yet, the man seemed to not be all that careful about it, walking towards the shelves quietly and scanning the books that remained.

“Fairy tales. How fitting.” He smiled faintly, pulling down the same book Makarov had returned to the shelves from before. “This must have been where she studied. She told me of it once…of her love of reading, of how it taught her magic when she had no mentor to guide her.”

Makarov still had no idea who this man was referring to, but as he scanned the book briefly, he seemed oddly at peace. He had the smallest of smiles on his face, his eyes softening for a moment as he gazed down at the page. Yet, after a moment, that smile faded, tears falling instead. “Are you okay?”

The man shook his head, closing the book and setting it back down. “Thank you for showing me this place.” He didn’t answer Makarov’s question, simply turning his back towards the younger wizard. “I…I don’t think I deserve to read these books, however.”

“Why not? I mean, it’s not like you’re hurting anything by reading them. Books aren’t exactly alive like the other stuff on this island, and you aren’t planning on destroying them.”

“Because these books belonged to Mavis.”

Really? Makarov glanced around, frowning at the library. Sure, he knew that their first master had lived on this island, but did that really mean this entire library had been hers? “Well, even if they did, I’m certain she’d want someone to read them. Dad says Mavis wanted everyone to be able to enjoy reading like she did. She loved sharing what she knew, and I think that means she’d want other people to read her books.”

“I’m the reason Mavis is no longer with your guild.” That made Makarov grow quiet, blinking at him.

“Oh.” He looked around, uncertain of what to say. The man didn’t seem cruel, at least not when he was calm. “Was there an accident or something?” 

The man was quiet, before he slowly shook his head. “It is not something I wish to speak about.” His tone was blunt, brisk like it had been when they last met. It made the warning clear to Makarov, aware that talking about this would push him back towards that anger. “Mavis is gone as a result of my actions, that will never change. I do not deserve to benefit from her lack of existence now.” His gaze flickered around the room, those tears still lingering on his face. “Though…I may return. Thinking about her will help me remember. That much…that much I can allow myself, for that is not an act I do selfishly.”

That was why this man was so angry, Makarov realized. Last time they’d been here, he’d been blaming himself for Mavis. Anyone from Fairy Tail probably reminded him of her and made him guilty and mad. “Okay then. I can’t force you to read. I just thought you’d like something to do, that’s all.” The man nodded, while Makarov chewed on his lower lip. “I’ll probably come back to the island eventually. Would you read a book from me if I brought it for you? Or is there something you’d want me to bring?”

“That is unnecessary.” He took a deep breath, glancing over at Makarov. “While I may have grown tolerant of your foolishness over your absence…I have not grown to deserve kindness at all. My past remains unchanged, and I still have many sins for which I can never be forgiven.”

“I’m not offering forgiveness or kindness.” Makarov was starting to understand that this man wouldn’t accept such things. “I’m offering an object - something simple and concrete, for no reason other than the fact that I don’t want it myself.”

The man chuckled, shaking his head. “I admire your attempt to disguise such a thing, child, but kindness is still kindness, regardless of what you claim it to be.” Frowning, Makarov stared at the back of his head, seeing the man lower his gaze towards the ground. “Besides, I am still of the opinion that it would be best for you to never return. I do not wish to be responsible for the death of another selfless person.”

He was starting to at least understand that this man was almost always talking about Mavis when he was quiet like that. “Then don’t be.” Makarov saw him turn, opening his mouth to speak. “I’m not saying I understand why your magic is what it is. Dad says some magic is hard to control, and I figured yours must be like that.” The man’s mouth closed, and after a moment, he nodded in agreement. “So, that means you can’t control it and that it isn’t your fault when someone dies. You’ve warned me about your magic, and I’ve seen what it does too. If something happens to me now, that’s my fault, not yours. If something happens to people with me around you, that’s also my own fault, for not warning them about it myself before bringing them here, right?”

The man was quiet, staring at Makarov. Then, he simply turned around, walking towards the exit for the building. Slowly, Makarov followed after him, stepping out into the town behind him. “See it as you wish…however, that very lack of control over this magic is still the result of my own decisions.” He tilted his head for a moment, before turning towards Makarov. “Regardless…with your own instincts, I think it just may be safe enough to allow. If you are going to continue to converse with me…I suppose it would only be fitting to know who you are.”

Feeling his smile widen, Makarov nodded. “Of course! My name’s Makarov, son of Yuri and member of the Fairy Tail guild!” He nearly held his hand out to shake the man’s, before realizing how ridiculous that’d be. The man’s eyes widened for a moment, but other than that he did nothing in response. “And who are you?”

The smile faded, and the man turned away. After a moment, he slowly shook his head, looking up at the sky. “I’m sorry…but I do not think you are ready to hear that, Makarov. Perhaps one day…just like with Mavis, I will tell you who I am. Until then, I think it is best if it is left alone.”

“But I need something to call you!”

“Pick a name. I do not care what you choose.”

Frowning, Makarov crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn’t fair for this man to be so unwilling to share, but he also seemed to like being alone, so maybe there was a reason for it. Maybe he was hiding because he was a wanted criminal or famous and trying to keep fans away from him. “Alright.” What name fit him though? “If you won’t give me a name, then you’ll get the name Precht tried to give me - Pippoco!” It was a horrible name that no one would want. Surely, that would push him to telling Makarov his real name.

Yet, the man only nodded. “Then I suppose I should be leaving, before your companions seek you out once more. Until your next visit, Makarov…I hope you continue to do well.” Pippoco walked off with that, leaving Makarov staring in surprise. He really didn’t care at all, yet Makarov couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. As he turned to walk back towards the shore, hopefully away from Pippoco this time, he wondered what else they could talk about then. In the meantime, he’d start tracking down Zeref for Boy. If he didn’t find him before coming to this island again, maybe Pippoco would know something about the guy. He seemed to know a lot about magic, after all, and with no other leads, it seemed like it might be fitting to ask the strange man about the infamous black wizard after all.


	4. Chapter 4

There weren’t many places for Makarov to go and look for information about Zeref. So, he settled with the simplest choices first. “Hey, Dad?” Makarov was sitting at home with his father, glancing over at the man who was busy rushing around the house. He said he had a job to pack for, and that he was going away for a little while again with Warrod and Precht. It wasn’t anything unusual, but Makarov wished he was old enough to join them and spend some more time with them all. 

“What’s up, kiddo?” Dad glanced over at him, pausing and giving the boy a smile.

“What do you know about Zeref?” Dad seemed to be quiet, his eyes widening at the question. Had he said something wrong? Makarov had never been told that he couldn’t ask questions. He wasn’t asking about dark magic or anything, so it was fine.

After a moment, Yuri sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “That’s a pretty strange question for you, Makarov. Got a particular reason for that interest?”

Shrugging, Makarov glanced away. Boy had asked him to stay quiet, so it wasn’t like he could explain much. “Not really. A friend of mine wanted me to try finding him, and I don’t really know a lot about Zeref. It made me want to learn more.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be concerned with something like that at your age, kid.” Dad ruffled his hair, giving Makarov a smile. “Zeref’s a bad, dangerous wizard. No one should be wanting him found, and that makes it sorta useless to know a bunch of facts about him, right?” Makarov pouted, narrowing his eyes at Dad. “Alright, alright. How about this? I’ll tell you a tiny bit right now, and when I get back, I’ll explain all the reasons why this dare from your friend is a bad idea, alright?”

Smiling, Makarov nodded. “Sounds great! I wanna know everything about him.”

Snorting, the older man just shook his head and sat down next to Makarov, his pack dropping to the floor. “Well, Zeref is known as the legendary black wizard, born four hundred years ago. His magic is what created demons, Makarov. Do you know what demons are?” 

“They’re creatures made from magic, right?”

Nodding, Yuri glanced away. “Sure, that’s true enough. But these demons were bad demons. They liked destroying things, and killed a lot of people. Zeref helped them with all of that too, so it wasn’t like the creation of the demons had just gone wrong or something. For years, rune knights tried to do everything in their power to stop his rampage. Every time they got close to capturing him, he’d escape. To this day, Zeref was only ever captured once, and his time in prison lasted for less than an hour before he escaped once more.”

“Can he teleport away then? Is that his magic?”

Dad shook his head, sighing and rising to his feet. “Sorry kiddo, but that’s all for now.” 

“No fair! I want to know more.”

“And I told you I’ll tell you more when I get back.” Makarov sighed, looking away. 

“You always rush to leave like this. Can’t you just stay and hang out with me instead for a bit?”

“I could, but then we wouldn’t have food. You still like food, right Makarov?” The child sighed, nodding. He understood that; after all, growing up in a wizards’ guild gave him quite a bit of understanding into the reason behind taking work. His dad didn’t need to tease him about stuff like that at all.

His silence was his response, and Dad returned to packing. Makarov went to his room, grabbing a book to read while he finished. Once he was done, Dad paused, glancing back towards him. “Ready, Makarov?” Setting his book aside, Makarov got up to follow. Whenever Dad left, he went to the guild hall and was left behind with one of the other members. It changed often, so Makarov really didn’t know who he’d be staying with, just that it’d be one of them.

They got to the guild hall, and Makarov was left behind with one of the wizards. He waved goodbye to Dad and his team, and glanced at the woman that was going to be taking care of him. “We’re going to be having a lot of fun while they’re gone. You won’t even notice the time passing, Makarov.” She smiled and gave him that promise so easily.

Meeting her gaze, Makarov frowned. A lot of the other wizards treated him like he was still five, when he was certainly more grown up than that. “I don’t need to be distracted. Dad’s gonna come back, like he always does.”

“Not worried at all, are you?”

Makarov shook his head. “He’s a strong wizard, one of the strongest in the guild. Dad never loses a fight.”

“Well, you’ve got that right.” The girl smiled, rising to her feet and holding out her hand. “Come on, let’s go relax, alright?”

Glancing back into the guild hall, Makarov saw Goldmine and Rob hanging out inside. He wanted to go talk to them instead, but he didn’t really have much of a choice. His dad got upset if he didn’t behave while he was on jobs, so he took the woman’s hand, leaving the guild for another home again. Still, if he was stuck with her, maybe this could work to his advantage as well. “Oh! I was asking my dad about something, and maybe you can help too.” She frowned at him, while he glanced over at her with a smile. “I’m looking into Zeref! Can you tell me about him?”

“Z-Zeref?” She blinked at him, before shaking her head. “You don’t need to know anything about him right now, Makarov. Zeref’s dead anyway, so there’s no reason to look into him.”

“That’s not right! Zeref can’t be dead.” Boy said Zeref was his dad, after all. Dead people didn’t have kids, and he didn’t think Boy was lying.

“He was a dark wizard from four hundred years ago. No one can live that long.”

Oh. Dad had said that too, and it now made Makarov pause. Sure, he’d heard a few details like that when he read and heard things about history, but for some reason he’d yet to take the time to really think about it. People didn’t live that long, so Zeref couldn’t be alive. However, if Boy was right, he had to be alive. It was confusing to focus on, and Makarov didn’t know which argument was the one to follow. Boy had been strange, but he seemed nice. If Makarov just wrote off his claim as a lie, he’d be abandoning his job entirely. Didn’t Dad always say that sort of thing looked bad for the guild?

“Well, maybe he found a way to live longer.”

“Don’t even joke about that.” The woman glared at him, shaking her head. “Makarov, this isn’t a subject for children. When you’re older, you’ll hear a lot more about this sort of thing, and why that sort of magic isn’t meant to be taken so lightly.”

“Is it dark magic or something? I mean, I thought it’d be like healing magic.” True, it was different than just being injured when someone grew older. However, Makarov imagined it would be similar to the lost art of healing magic.

Maybe he should ask Porlyusica about it, since the woman just shook her head and kept walking. She’d been invested in healing and plants, and had likely read something about healing magic before. So, for now, he settled into the other house, staying quiet on the subject again and spending his free time reading and training with his magic while he waited for his dad to get back. There was a brief moment when the woman let him go out with his friends on a short fishing trip, but beyond that, the time passed slowly and with little of interest to keep an eye on.

On the day his dad claimed he’d return on, the woman brought him to the guild. “That job should be finished by now. Want to head to the guild hall and wait for them?”

Nodding, Makarov eagerly returned. He didn’t want to wait any longer than necessary for Dad to get back; the others were always boring to stay with. Dad played games with him and let him go exploring whenever he wanted to. There weren’t many limits with Dad, but it seemed like others didn’t trust him since they told him to stay in the house a lot, and banned him from leaving for too long without them. 

The guild hall was a noisier place anyway, with more people to hang out with and talk to while he waited. Immediately upon entering, Makarov headed towards the other younger members of the guild. “Did your jailer finally let you go, Makarov?” Goldmine grinned at him as he came over.

“Yeah! She kept saying I had to stay at home all week long.”

“Well, at least someone here is a responsible adult.” Porlyusica scowled, shaking her head. “Honestly, with the way you keep running around, I’m surprised something hasn’t tried to eat you yet. Animals do prey on the weak, Makarov.”

“I’m not weak!”

“Well, you certainly aren’t strong,” Porlyusica countered. He pouted, while Rob chuckled.

“She seems to have found one weak spot of yours already, Makarov. Can’t be that strong if you get upset over such a little comment there,” Rob said.

“Whatever.” Makarov sat down, glancing around. “Have you heard when they’re supposed to get back?”

“Sorry, Maky, but I haven’t heard much of anything about their job this time.” Bob glanced over at the door, shaking his head. “Seems like it might be a while, though. The only thing I did hear was that it involved some nasty dark wizards.”

“If it was me out there, I bet I could handle the job in three days!” Goldmine grinned at them, daring them to challenge his statement.

“Oh yeah? Well, I could handle it in two days. My magic is suited to combat, I think, and I’ve gotten a lot stronger lately.” Rob met his gaze, meeting the challenge.

“Wanna prove those words? I’ll make you eat dirt, for thinking you’re better than me.”

“Dirt can melt too, if it gets hot enough. I think my flames will prove you wrong, and you’ll just get burned in the end.”

Sighing, Porlyusica shook her head. “Boys.” She glanced over at Makarov and Bob, a small smile on her face. “Unless you two want to get stuck in the middle of their brawl, I’d suggest moving away for a moment.”

“I think I just saw Yaji walk in.” Bob smiled, standing up and moving towards another table. Yajima was there, and he smiled as their smaller group approached. “Hey! It’s been a while, Yaji. Where have you been?”

“Away, doing some other stuff.” Yajima shrugged. “I thought I’d train on my own to get stronger, but it doesn’t seem to be helping a lot. I think it might be a while before I’m ready to take on jobs alone at this rate.”

“Well, at least you’ll be able to take jobs.” Porlyusica glared at him. “I’m going to be stuck here all the time; it isn’t like Master will approve letting someone without magic go on a wizards’ job.”

“Aww, don’t say that! Maky and I will take you on jobs with us. Teams are always more likely to be approved anyway.” Bob smiled at her.

“Yeah. I’m not going on a tough job without you.” Makarov grinned at her. “After all, you keep saying we’re idiots, right? Someone needs to be our strategist on missions!” 

“You certainly are, and don’t you forget it.”

The four of them laughed, and Makarov blinked turning towards them. “Oh! I almost forgot. I got another job when I was at Tenrou Island last time. There was this kid…” He trailed off, frowning. “Well, the details about him aren’t important. But, it seems like the others think I’m too young to find answers on my own.” He’d asked around the guild a little bit, trying to get answers on who Zeref was. Everyone had similar reactions to the woman, telling him he was too young to hear about all of it.

“What is this job about?” Yajima frowned at him. “I mean, it does seem a bit strange to take a job that isn’t given to the guild. Isn’t that sort of illegal?”

“Well, maybe.” Technically, that was how dark guilds got work, but Makarov wasn’t stealing or hurting anyone with this job. He figured it’d be okay at that point, right? “But I’m trying to help Boy find someone, that’s all! I don’t actually need to hurt anyone in the process.”

“Well, who’s the lucky someone we have to find?” Makarov blinked at Bob, before slowly grinning. Of course his friends would join him on this quest; he should’ve gone to them long before anyone else for answers.

“We’re hunting down the legendary black wizard Zeref! And when we find him, we’ll be legends too, right?” 

“You’re an even bigger idiot than I thought before. You do realize that Zeref is a dangerous wizard, right?” Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at him.

Nodding, Makarov turned towards her. “Sure, but we’re not gonna attack him or anything, just figure out where he’s at. From what I’ve heard, we’d be the first to be able to do that in over a hundred years at least!”

“Maky, wouldn’t he be dead after that much time?”

“I thought so too, but Boy said he couldn’t be dead. So, it doesn’t hurt to try, right? And if we learn he’s alive, we can tell Master about it so they know to keep looking for him.” He didn’t think they’d hurt Boy if he did that; it wasn’t like anyone else knew about who Boy was. 

“Someone wanted you to track him down, just to turn him in?” Yajima asked.

“Well, not exactly.” Makarov shrugged. “I can’t say why he wants to find Zeref, but it isn’t for anything bad. Maybe we won’t tell anyone about it when we find him, but either way, I still won’t back down. Dad says we should never back out of a job once we’ve accepted it, and I’m going to follow his example and see this through to the end.”

“Well, I suppose it might be interesting to learn a bit about him. Maybe I’ll find something on his demons and how to treat injuries they cause. It wouldn’t surprise me if they have some sort of poisons or toxins in their systems, after all.”

“Well, it sounds like a fun adventure! I’ll tell Rob and Goldy about it too, and we can say we’re taking our first long-term team mission.” Makarov smiled, nodding at Bob. They’d be working together then, unofficially on this task. Maybe it would be better this way, to keep the adults out of it. They didn’t seem to be able to help anyway, so it didn’t make that much of a difference.

The doors to the guild hall opened, and Makarov turned around to see who was coming in. His smile widened when he saw Warrod coming inside; Dad was back, and his team was returning too. Jumping to his feet, Makarov ran towards the door with a wide grin on his face. “Dad! Welcome back!” Warrod saw him, his eyes wide.

“Makarov…” His voice was quiet, and Makarov frowned. The man rubbed the back of his head, glancing behind him. Precht entered with his head bowed, not looking at anyone. The door shut, and Makarov frowned. Did Dad just fall behind or something? “Precht, can you—“

“Leave me be, Warrod. I need some time to think.” The guild master pushed Makarov aside, barely even glancing at him. Makarov frowned, stumbling back before glancing towards Warrod instead.

“Always in such a hurry. That man never learns, does he?” Warrod sighed, glancing back towards Makarov. “Makarov…” The wizard paused again, and Makarov wondered what was going on. Precht had been angry, and Warrod didn’t have his usual smile to greet them with upon returning. “I’m so sorry, Makarov. This is probably my fault. I wasn’t strong enough to support him as I needed to, wasn’t fast enough to intervene—“

“To intervene with what?” Makarov didn’t get it. Why was Warrod so sad? Where was Dad? Yet, he couldn’t help but feel his heart pounding anyway. He had a very bad feeling, and he didn’t like hearing Warrod talk like this. He didn’t want to hear details at all, but he didn’t think Warrod would give him answers any other way.

The man met his gaze, touching his shoulder. “There were more wizards than we were expecting, Makarov. One of them nearly got to Precht, but Yuri jumped in to protect him.” Makarov frowned. Was Dad hurt then? “They took advantage of that. We tried moving quickly, to get him to a healer in time, but it just wasn’t possible. Makarov, Yuri…isn’t coming back.”

No. Makarov shook his head, taking a step back. Warrod had to be wrong. Dad was strong, stronger than any wizard he’d met. Dad had powerful lightning magic, and always had a creative way to get out of bad situations. Makarov had seen it when playing games with him; Dad had claimed he learned it from their guild’s founder, and that she was the only person who could beat him in strategy games in the end. So, this had to be part of his strategy, right? Dad was coming back, just after taking a little bit of time to rest.

Warrod didn’t look like he was joking, though. The man looked like he was crying himself, and Warrod never cried. Makarov’s eyes burned, and he inhaled slowly. “No. Dad’s…you’re just joking, right? Dad always comes back.” Other wizards had gotten injured and killed on jobs before, so it wasn’t like Makarov didn’t understand they were dangerous. He’d miss a lot of them, but it was always easy to move on and forget with so many other people around to distract him. Would that help now too? Would it make his chest feel lighter? Would it make the burning in his eyes go away, and the ache in his chest fade?

“This isn’t a joke, Makarov. We’ll…figure something out.” Warrod stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Makarov. However, it just served to emphasize what was going on. Warrod didn’t give hugs; the only stranger thing would’ve been if Precht hugged him instead. The man awkwardly was patting his back, and Makarov sniffled, closing his eyes. Dad wasn’t coming back; he couldn’t go home, and he’d be stuck with someone at the guild again for even longer. Would he have to stay inside the house all the time now? His days of adventuring were over; his days of having Dad join him on those journeys were even more certainly gone.

“Dad…was gonna talk to me when he got back. He made me a promise.” Makarov shuddered. “He promised to tell me about him…he was the only one who’d let me hear about it, too.” Dad was the only one who treated him like a wizard, like more than just a kid. Why wasn’t he coming back?

“We’ll get through this together, Makarov.” Warrod pulled back, meeting his gaze. “Precht and I…we’ll take care of you, alright? Give Precht some time, and I’m certain he’ll come around too.”

Numbly, Makarov nodded. He didn’t really focus on much at all beyond that point. His mind was filled with memories of Dad, lost and questioning what life would be without all of that. It couldn’t just vanish so suddenly, right? Things didn’t change that quickly at all. When he was brought to Warrod’s home, it still didn’t quite register that this would be his home too now. The man vanished, and kept making trips away from the house. Gradually, Makarov’s things began filling the place, and that was when it began to sink in; this was his home now, and Dad wasn’t coming back. He was alone, just like Porlyusica always had been. If she felt this ache in her chest all the time, Makarov understood why she was so angry and grumpy all of the time; already, he felt like crying and shouting at anyone, even though there was no reason to do anything like that. So, instead, he just collapsed in the bed Warrod said he could sleep in, closing his eyes and hoping for the nightmare to fade away.


	5. Chapter 5

Makarov needed to make this feeling go away, and the only thing for it seemed to be staying active. The more Makarov did, the easier it was to just not think about Dad. The further he stayed away from the guild, the fewer pitying looks he got from others inside. So, Makarov and his team began taking jobs almost nonstop, at his insistence. Maybe Makarov had been a bit demanding and pushy about doing so, but it wasn’t like the others disagreed with taking on work. “Maybe some practice will finally make Rob tough enough to beat me for a change.”

“Oh, hush now. Don’t start anything now, or Porlyusica will refuse to take care of you this time around.” Bob smiled at Goldmine, who shrugged.

“That’s certainly right. And of course I’m coming along; there’s no one interesting to talk to at this guild other than you guys,” Porlyusica said.

“Sounds like you’ll need some help.” Rob nodded. “While I’m already plenty strong to beat Goldmine, I certainly have no issues with getting some work done.”

Yajima had stared at him, giving him a faint smile. “If this is what you need, then I’m all for it. Maybe we can make a few stops and look into that secret mission of yours on the way.”

So, with that, they were off. At first, Makarov hadn’t cared what sort of job he took; he just wanted something to do, something to focus on. However, gradually, he began to realize that some jobs made it easier to focus on solving the mystery of Zeref, which was a mystery that was far more complex and distracting than anything he’d encounter on regular jobs. Seeing that as an opportunity, he changed tactics a bit, and jobs became less about the jobs themselves and more about researching Zeref.

Makarov and his team began scouring libraries while on missions. It was a side job to do, while under the cover of real jobs. With the new goal in mind, they did their best to make sure they picked out jobs that let them travel outside of Magnolia. So, it meant a lot of cargo-guarding jobs, placing them on trains to other towns. Makarov improved his skills, fighting off bandits and dark wizards who wanted to try and steal away precious artifacts being transported. With his team by his side, they began to understand how to work together, using their magics together as much as possible. Bob would usually stay in one of the carts away from the main cargo, with Makarov, Goldmine, and Rob in the main room. Porlyusica would be away as well, serving as back-up to heal any of them that got injured, when she did join at least.

When anyone attacked, Makarov and Rob would engage, making as much noise as possible. While keeping the attention of the others, Makarov would watch Bob walk through the doors with little issues, while Yajima flattened himself down thin enough to slide through the cracks under the door. Between the two of them, the sneak attack would be finished to knock out at least two intruders, and cause enough of a surprise for Rob, Makarov, and Goldmine to finish off the rest. 

When they arrived at their destination, they’d collect their pay for the job, before staying in town for the day. “We have work to do. Let’s stay focused and get this over with so we can get back home.” Porlyusica would keep them on task, leading them to the library. She had the foresight to figure out where in town it was before arriving, unlike the rest of them.

This time was no different, either. They’d been tracking down research on Zeref for over a year now, with little success. Everything Makarov found said the black wizard was dead or sealed away. He had been born four hundred years ago, after all, and there were no records of him being active at all in recent times. At first, he’d blamed his lack of results on age and a lack of experience in research. Yet, even Porlyusica, someone who’d spent her entire childhood studying and learning more through books, still learned little else. Makarov found the same information almost in every town, and he was certain that this would be no different.

Sighing, the fourteen-year-old wizard followed after her towards the library. Sometimes, he wondered if Boy had found his father on his own, and if it was even worth it anymore. Yet, he had made a promise, and he was determined to keep it. Even if that weren’t the case, it was still a mystery unlike any other — a distraction that he’d be able to focus on at all times. “Let’s get going, Maky. Don’t want to keep her waiting.” Bob patted his back, jogging to keep up with Porlyusica. After a moment, he followed after, giving one last glance behind him to see Rob and Goldmine getting into another argument about who was the stronger wizard. They’d catch up on their own soon enough.

Inside of the library, they had settled on patterns. They’d walk inside quietly, and scan the historical section of the library for information on Zeref. If it was a title none of them recalled reading, they’d pull it down for more information. Even understanding what he’d done would be useful in predicting what he was doing now. Afterwords, they’d look in the magic section of the library, which occasionally had works focusing on specific wizards and their contributions to magic today. Zeref’s works were almost nonexistent there, though Makarov and his team had gotten lucky enough to find one piece on it. While vague, it had revealed that Zeref was the only wizard alive to have been known to use the forbidden branch of magic known as living magic. It had a few other comments within on what the result had been, discussing the various demons he’d created, but it had revealed little else.

“This one looks new.” Bob pulled down a book, handing it over to Makarov. Nodding in agreement, he moved along, carrying the books they planned to study for the day. Porlyusica added a few to the stack wordlessly, before continuing her search alone. Makarov hovered near Bob, until they were joined by Rob and Goldmine a few moments later. After finishing off their scanning of the history section of the library, they found an empty table and began scattering their work. Pulling out a journal, Makarov tossed it into the center with a pen, letting anyone write down any new notes from their research on Zeref into the book.

The silence that settled over them was typical. Even with gale force reading glasses to make the process faster, it required a lot of focus to read through and find new information. After a moment, Porlyusica reached for the journal, jotting something down before pushing it back to the center. For the most part, it was all repeated information written by a different author. Zeref had lived a long time ago, studied in one of the renowned wizard schools of the time, and later was responsible for the death and destruction of an uncountable number of wizards. He created demons that wreaked havoc during the already-chaotic time period, and resulted in far more deaths than were necessary during the war with the dragons. 

Details on the supposed end of his life were vague, leaving Makarov inclined to believe that Boy was right about him still being alive. No account told of his death, though a few suggested that he was caught by the rune knights and executed. Others claimed his magic couldn’t be contained with the technology of the time, so a group of powerful wizards had gathered together to seal him away for eternity. Yet, there was never information on where he was sealed away, or how to break such a seal. Makarov still didn’t even know if it was possible to seal a person at all, and still keep them alive.

Zeref’s demons were still known today, and still very much alive. Most of their names had been forgotten, but a few were known for destruction whenever they were seen. There was an S-Class job in the guild hall, still looking for a wizard to hunt down and kill Deliora, a demon known for obliterating entire towns when he ran into them. That job was well on its way to being escalated to a ten-year-quest, and fewer wizards were even considering attempting it. Zeref’s demons were durable, and no one even knew how they had been controlled in the past by the legendary wizard.

“I have something here. It talks about Zeref’s library.” Rob grabbed the notebook, opening to a new page and giving it the header. “It isn’t much about his actual location, but apparently, there are books on Zeref’s demons. If we find those…maybe he’s guarding them? It’d explain why no one understands a thing about those monsters, and why no one has heard of these books before.”

“Just because no one talks about them doesn’t mean they haven’t been heard of.” Porlyusica reached over, grabbing the book herself. After scanning through it, she frowned and looked up. “Still, this is something different. Physical objects can be powerful things, when combined with magic.” Her gaze flickered towards Makarov, who nodded in agreement. She’d stopped spreading word about her former home and seemed to be accepting her existence here. Yet, Makarov remembered her mentioning how magic functioned there. These books might not be that different from that kind of magic in the end.

“If he’s actually guarding them, how do we expect to get them? This is a wizard that has been around for centuries, after all. No matter how much we train, I don’t think we’ll be able to reach that level of experience.”

“Age and strength are not necessarily the same thing.” Makarov smiled faintly, thinking of Pippoco. “He hasn’t been active for a long time, if he isn’t sealed away. That means we might have a chance, if we can surprise him and get him to underestimate us.”

“Hell yeah we can!” Goldmine grinned, standing up. “We’re Fairy Tail’s strongest team, right here.”

“I hate to break it to you, but none of us are S-Class even.” Yajima shook his head. “We’re far from the strongest team. I think Precht and Warrod still have that honor.”

Makarov’s smile tightened, his gaze focusing on the table as he tried not to think about the name missing within that team. Just last year, they’d gone out on that job together, the three of them. Dad hadn’t returned. Precht was taking care of him, and so was Warrod, but it wasn’t the same. He was alone, and distraction still didn’t change that fact. “Regardless of who is the strongest or not, running in without a plan is suicide. Even if you wanted to attempt such a foolish mission, you can’t. This book has nothing on where this library is, much less how to find it,” Porlyusica said.

“Still, it’s more progress than we usually make.” Goldmine stared at the book, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are we sure we still have to find this guy even? I know Makarov accepted this job a while back, but you’d think someone would have succeeded by now. Even if it was a dark guild, everyone’ll be looking for this guy, if they realize he’s alive.”

“I don’t know.” Makarov stared at the books, taking a deep breath. “The boy I promised…he hasn’t been around since I told him I’d look into this. Either way, I’m starting to think that all this research isn’t going to help us move forward at this point. We know his history, and we know where it ended.”

“Then where should we start? You don’t think we should track down his demons, do you Maky?”

Shaking his head at Bob, Makarov frowned at the books. Rob was still reading through one, as was Porlyusica. The rest of them were focused on the discussion for now. “No, we hardly know anything about where to find them.” The only one with recent sightings was Deliora. The rest were still around, but hiding themselves rather well. 

“We could try this.” Rob set his book down, one that seemed to focus on the resulting impact of Zeref’s legacy after he vanished. “Dark guilds. They worship Zeref, and what he’s done. If we start taking jobs focusing on them, we can ask their members for details on the Black Wizard. They’ll have access to materials the Magic Council would otherwise forbid us from using.”

“If the council has forbidden it, we might be better off leaving it alone.” Yajima spoke quietly, having been thoughtful throughout the conversation. “Zeref is a dangerous subject to approach, one which even our guild master forbids us from researching. Thus far, it has been harmless, just gathering open information. Taking it further…Makarov, we could be reaching into the darker world of magic, where we may be risking punishment ourselves if we are not careful.”

How far would he go? That boy had looked so helpless and afraid. Makarov didn’t know what Precht had done, or why he seemed to be so intent on being useful. He’d been strange, but he had come to Makarov for help. He wanted to be able to give that assistance, to at least one person. Yet, Yajima was right. The magic council wasn’t someone to make an enemy of, and they helped make sure magic was performed in an orderly manner. Makarov couldn’t break laws to help that boy, no matter how much he wanted to.

Closing his hands into fists, Makarov closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the others. “There is one thing I’d like to try before we follow Rob’s plan.” He would not break his promise, but he had to take Yajima’s words under consideration. “We will be careful, and if we are even so much as questioned by the rune knights for what we’ve done, we will stop. However, I won’t just give up on my promise. I’m not going to be the reason Fairy Tail’s reputation falls.” He had to make Dad proud, after all. He had to keep getting stronger, and finish jobs even if they were difficult like this one was.

“What exactly do you think will help? Because I can’t think of anywhere else we can go to learn more about Zeref than we already have.” Goldmine stared at him, while Yajima was frowning at the table, still staying quiet. He’d been keeping to himself a lot more lately like that, thinking and not talking to their team so much.

Looking up at them, Makarov slowly began to grin. “A trip to our guild’s sacred island. There’s someone there, that I think will be able to help. If he can’t…well, then we really are stuck figuring out answers on our own.” Pippoco might not know about him, but with more of an understanding, Makarov was almost certain he was a dark wizard of some kind, trying to stay hidden. 

“Not this again. You talk about this stranger on Tenrou Island all the time. We keep telling you, there’s no one there.” Goldmine shook his head.

“Well, it’s not like it is impossible for someone to visit. Precht and Warrod were still discussing how to ward off the island from intruders when we left. Apparently, some rowdy treasure hunters nearly destroyed Mavis’ grave a few months ago, and they weren’t too happy with it.”

Rob was a bit more reasonable, and he had some valid points. Precht’s research into wards had been recent, and he’d actually tried getting Makarov and his team to help when they had time. Wards were tricky things, and Precht wanted to block entry from anyone the guild master deemed unworthy of entering the island. Warrod wanted to take it further, making the island a sanctuary where all members of Fairy Tail could feel safe. However, that would rely on more complex magic than Makarov even had begun to understand, so it was left to Precht and Warrod for now, along with some of the older members of the guild.

Still, Porlyusica watched him with a faint frown. “I don’t see why not. It’s not like it is much different than what we’re doing now.” She walked over towards Makarov, nodding for a moment. “I want to help him, and if that means going to our guild’s island, I say we are fine to take a little vacation for now. Makarov can talk to his friend and perhaps introduce us to him as well.”

The others were slowly nodding, and Makarov rose to his feet. “I will want to meet him alone first. He prefers to be alone, and he can be dangerous, if you aren’t careful.”

“Don’t you mean if he isn’t careful?” Bob stared at him, while Makarov shook his head.

“No, I mean you.” He moved to put the books back, sighing. “We’re going to speak with a man who I am almost positive is a dark wizard. Given everything he’s said to me before, it is the only explanation that makes sense as to why he is still there.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Makarov?” Yajima was watching him, while Makarov slowly nodded.

“It may just turn into a trip where I speak to him alone, but whatever he has to say, it’s usually helpful.” It has been in the past, at least. Pippoco had an odd wisdom at times, despite having such a dark perspective on things. Makarov respected that, and wanted to learn more, if he could. “I’m sorry to drag all of you along with me. If you are more comfortable, I can travel to Tenrou Island alone instead. I just want to talk to him again.”

“Already starting the interrogation of dark wizards? Count me in.” Goldmine grinned, patting Makarov’s back. “Just let me know when you need backup, Makarov.”

“Of course, he’ll ask me for help first, Goldmine.” Rob smirked at Goldmine, who scowled in response to the fire mage. It didn’t take long for it to delve into an argument again, yet Makarov ignored them in favor of focusing on leaving.

“Then the plan is set. We will travel to Tenrou Island and I will talk to Pippoco about Zeref. Whatever we learn there will tell us how we will proceed.” Porlyusica stayed close to his side as they left, making Makarov frown. Out of their team, Makarov had grown used to her trying to avoid others. Yet, she usually spoke with him alone, when the others slept. She’d tell him stories of her home, and talk about how she wished she fit in better with the wizards here. It seemed like he was her closest friend out of the group and despite her annoyance with most of them, she seemed to have fun on their missions. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it with a small smile, trying to reassure her that this one would go just as fine as the others. She wrapped her fingers around his own, holding his hand tightly in hers even as they boarded their train towards Hargeon in search of a boat to Tenrou Island.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to the island went smoothly, and the others were waiting on the shore for Makarov to find Pippoco first. He still wasn’t certain if the man would be willing to meet Makarov’s team, but he supposed he’d find out soon enough. This time, he understood what it was he was following as he blindly walked through the forest. The instinct that drove him before was a skill he’d begun to hone, realizing he was sensing for magic as a child without knowing what to call it.

The others didn’t know much about his ability. Porlyusica understood it in concept, but couldn’t mimic it. Yajima was close, but Makarov still had the strongest ability to sense for magic out of their team. He usually gave the others a warning if danger was near on a job, and when it came to their rare bounty jobs, Makarov was best suited to tracking the dark wizard down when they got close. It helped him now, just as it always had, to know where to go to find his friend.

Usually, Makarov knew the moment he was near Pippoco by his surroundings. This time, he didn’t. Pippoco was almost right in front of him before Makarov realized it, taking a few quick steps backward in shock. His eyes were closed, and he had been resting on the ground…with his surroundings still alive. “Pippoco?” Makarov spoke, and the man seemed to frown, sitting up with a yawn. He glanced over at Makarov, before smiling faintly.

“Makarov. It seems as if it has been some time since you last visited.” Makarov nodded, glancing at the man’s surroundings. Had he gained control after all? He might have, but Makarov was still hesitant to get closer. “What brings you to the island this time?”

“Looking for you, actually.” Makarov sat down, watching as the man raised his eyebrows at Makarov. “I’m not actually with anyone that’ll come track me down, so we have all the time we need, really.” At least, he didn’t think his team would get that worried about him. “On our last trip here, do you remember the other kid I told you about?”

“You were concerned about him being stronger than you, about him helping build Mavis’ grave while you were left alone.”

Makarov nodded. “I was being rather foolish, as you like to say.” Pippoco smiled weakly at that, staring up at the sky. “Either way, on that trip, I made him a promise and took a job of sorts from him. Even now, I still can’t say I’m any closer to finishing it and I didn’t know if there was a chance you’d be able to help me.”

“My willingness to help will depend on the task, Makarov.” Pippoco looked over, focusing on him for a moment. “As much of a reminder as these conversations remain, I still am not going to rejoin society in any way. If your request involves leaving this island—“

“I know.” Makarov nodded, sighing. “You think you deserve this isolation.” He paused, glancing around. “Though, it seems as if you are gaining better control and could likely manage—“

“That is not a good thing.” Pippoco narrowed his eyes for a moment. “It is simply different now…a sign that despite my best efforts, I will one day forget.” He blinked for a moment, one hand lifting and touching his head. His eyes drifted shut, and he seemed to take in a slow breath. “Unlike before…this state gives warnings. Just…give me a moment.”

Something made Makarov shudder, a pressure in the air that made him rise to his feet and take a few more steps away from Pippoco. It was a good thing he did, because only moments later, there was an eruption of magic around the man, spiraling around him like black wisps of smoke. Pippoco hunched over, sucking in a sharp breath as the outburst ran on. Eventually, it began to fade away, the wisps vanishing and leaving Pippoco sitting down in the center of a now-deadened landscape. This time, the trees still stood, despite having lost all their color. The grass had not decayed into dirt either, yellow and dead, but not completely erased.

Pippoco took another shaky breath, before looking up towards Makarov. “That…that should be done with. For now.”

Nodding, Makarov sat down again, taking the new distance in and keeping it in mind. Whatever shift this was gave the death magic more range, while not killing quite as severely as before, if that was even possible. “How long has it been like this?”

“Not long.” Pippoco looked away, frowning. “A few days…perhaps a few weeks. I rarely keep track of time passing, for it only stands as a reminder of how much longer I may have to wait for Natsu.”

He’d mentioned Natsu before too, when Makarov was first here. “Who is that anyway?”

“My last hope…to find peace at last.” Pippoco turned towards him for a moment, letting out a deep breath. “If…if you find him…will you promise to protect him for me? Until he is ready, I need him to survive. I need…to make sure he grows strong, Makarov.”

“Of—“

“No.” Pippoco seemed to shake his head, something flashing in his eyes. “Why would I suggest such a thing? Natsu needs to be destroyed…I will destroy him myself—“

“Pippoco!” Makarov narrowed his eyes, speaking louder to get his attention. The man’s head snapped up, and for a moment, Makarov thought he saw red in his eyes. The moment vanished however, and the dark black irises returned. “I will protect him as you originally requested, but if this is for the sole purpose of keeping him alive until you can—“

“I don’t…want to.” Pippoco took a deep breath, touching his head. “That…is another effect of remaining in this state. It’s…more unstable in some ways, despite how it appears.” He’d never pushed for explanations before on this, and Makarov wasn’t going to start now. Instead, he simply nodded, watching as Pippoco seemed to calm down, meeting his eyes again. “I’m sorry. I’m distracting you from your original purpose in coming here. You wished for my assistance in something, correct?”

Nodding, Makarov took a deep breath. Right now, he was glad he’d left his friends behind. This wasn’t the version of this man they needed to meet. “The boy from before, he asked me to try and find someone.” Perhaps it would be best to keep Boy’s secret too, about how this man was his father. “He isn’t a part of our guild, yet he came along at our Master’s request. I can’t even tell you what his name was, for the boy himself told me he had no name.”

“A nameless child?” Pippoco frowned, tilting his head for a moment. “Odd. Did he hail from Bosco or a similar nation?”

“I’m not certain. Why would that change anything?”

“Because slavery is legal there, and while it does not seem fitting with the man I once met, Precht would definitely be crafty enough to hide owning such a thing.” 

When had Pippoco met their guild master? Makarov didn’t know, but he supposed it wasn’t the time to ask. “Regardless of his origin, he asked me to find a rather well-known wizard.” Pippoco frowned, while Makarov sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I came to you because I was of the impression you wouldn’t care about who he was. We have no intention of hurting this person, or even turning him in, but—“

“A dark wizard?” Pippoco raised his eyebrows at that, seeming to catch onto his nervousness. “Few dark wizards have enough of a reputation built to be considered well-known. Or…perhaps a demon?”

“A dark wizard.” Makarov watched him nod, tilting his head for a moment. 

“I cannot say I am the best person to approach for such a thing. As you well know, I’ve been on this island for quite some time, and even before then…I had little reason to pay attention to current events, at least within Ishgar.”

“I know, but you are one of the few people I know that might have some sort of information that would not care to hear we’re looking into this.” 

The man sighed, running a hand through his dark black hair. Even now, he still hadn’t changed, making Makarov wonder exactly how that was the case. Maybe he knew transformation magic and was hiding his true face away from the world as well as his name. “I suppose I do not care if you are tracking down a dark wizard…through any means.” There was something dark in his gaze as he studied Makarov. “I take it you coming to me means you’ve already come to some of your own conclusions about me as well?”

“Given your refusal to leave this island and your refusal to give your name, I am of the impression that you are a dark wizard on the run.” Pippoco nodded, while Makarov shrugged. “Still, given your magic and your struggles with control, such a label likely would have been given despite your best efforts otherwise. I am not here to get you in trouble, and after our past meetings, I’d like to consider you my friend, Pippoco.”

“You know nothing about me, or my past.”

“And you know little about me, yet you are still here, attempting to help with a problem you likely know little about.” Pippoco was quiet at that, not arguing or agreeing. Yet, before Makarov could continue, he sucked in a sharp breath, hunching over again. The outburst was just like before, with the death magic taking on a far more visible form. Yet, it faded again, leaving him alone in the forest, breathing heavily and closing his eyes.

“Talk about something else. Your problem…now.”

The request was given in his demanding tone again, the tone of someone used to being listened to. “We’re looking for Zeref. All we can find is information on his past, from centuries ago—“

“Something else.”

“I’m sorry?”

Pippoco’s eyes flashed, locking with Makarov’s. “Pick a story. A friend. A place. Anything. Talk. About. Something. Else.” His teeth were gritted together, and his hands clutched his hair tightly. He looked like he was in pain, and seeing that, Makarov quickly obeyed.

“My friends are on the island with me. I told them to wait since I wasn’t certain how you were feeling today.” Pippoco was breathing slowly, his grip loosening after a moment. “They’re kinda rowdy, I guess. Rob and Goldmine keep getting in fights with each other, but that makes sense since they use elemental magic unlike the rest of us. Rob’s fire magic is pretty strong, but Goldmine’s use of earth magic is a good counter in a fight. Porlyusica usually keeps us all calm when she’s around. She actually isn’t a wizard; she’s sorta like our physician, and she knows a lot about plants. I bet she’s wandering around, trying to see if there are some rare ones around here too — but she won’t be alone!” He remembered Pippoco had tried warning him about those dangers last time too. “Bob or Yajima would stay with her too…” He trailed off, uncertain of what else to say.

Pippoco’s breathing was more even now, and he slowly looked up. Makarov didn’t know what to add, yet the silence wasn’t making him object either. “Are you okay?”

He was still quiet. Yet, after a moment, he slowly closed his eyes, leaning back down on the ground. Makarov sensed the shift in his magic, and in just a few moments, the ring of death became a ring of decay as well. The landscape returned to what Makarov had grown used to seeing around Pippoco, though he didn’t know if that was good or bad. “It…I told you before, our conversations seem to help me remember, Makarov.” He was staring at the sky, and his hand lifted for a moment, reaching out towards nothing. “I want to remember…yet it hurts so much to do so. It hurts to cling to this, to see what it results in…yet I’m afraid of what letting go will do. Have you ever felt that way about anything? A wish to hold onto something painful, out of fear of what letting go would mean?”

Was there? Makarov frowned, staring at his lap. Though, he supposed there was something that sorta fit that description. “My…I guess, maybe.” He looked back towards the forest, towards where his team would be waiting. “My father. He died on a job not too long ago. It hurts to think about him, to remember being around him.” He looked over towards Pippoco. “But I’m afraid of not feeling that pain. I’m afraid that when it stops hurting, it’ll mean I don’t love him anymore. That maybe I never did.”

“Yuri…is gone?” Makarov had forgotten that Pippoco acted as if he knew all of their founders, not just Mavis. Slowly, he nodded. “I am sorry to hear that. He was…unique and energetic. Strong-willed.” Pippoco didn’t seem to know what else to say, his voice quiet. The silence stretched on, before he continued. “I cannot say I am the best person to go to for advice on…coping with loss. In some ways, I’d say I have skill in accepting such things. Your dilemma, your thoughts…they are not uncommon, but accepting loss and growing used to a person being gone…are not the same as not caring for them.” 

“Did that help you with Mavis?” He didn’t quite want to bring her up, but it was the only loss he knew Pippoco had dealt with.

“My thoughts with Mavis are far different from what you are enduring. Those…those are thoughts of guilt, mixing with anger and loss. Or do you blame yourself for his death?”

Shaking his head, Makarov closed his eyes. They were warm, and he could feel his cheeks were wet. Was he crying this time? Usually, Pippoco broke down when they talked, not him. “It…it wasn’t a job I could help with. He was with Precht and Warrod, and they did their best.”

“Then this is more akin to…my family, I suppose.” Makarov blinked, looking towards him with wide eyes. “The only loss I’ve suffered for which I held no responsibility. Dealing with that loss…I cannot say I did well. I was in despair, alone…and I threw myself into magic to ignore such feelings. I ignored the grief, thinking work would somehow let me reverse such a loss…and I ignored anyone who told me otherwise.”

“I’ve been doing the same, I think.” He blinked, not realizing how similar they were. 

Pippoco nodded, a small smile on his face. “That is why you are here, and not with your friends, after all.” Makarov looked away, staring at his lap. “Do not make the same mistake I made, Makarov. Grieve for his loss…and accept that he is gone. Letting go of this pain does not mean he is any less your father…and you will find it is easier to continue on, once you’ve let this go.”

Taking a deep breath, he slowly nodded. He was slowly learning more about this man too, but Pippoco was still secretive just like always. Yet, his advice always seemed to help with what was on his mind. “After I’ve taken a break, do you think you could help us?”

“In finding Zeref?” Makarov nodded, and Pippoco seemed to frown. “You intend to inform this person of his location? The boy who requested you seek him out?”

Makarov nodded. “It was what he wanted. He has personal reasons behind this, that are not mine to share.”

“Then I’m afraid I cannot help you. As a dark wizard myself…trying to remain hidden…I cannot share the location of another so easily, and risk the end result.” He looked away, closing his eyes. “Especially for one such as Zeref.”

Frowning, Makarov focused on him. He spoke as if he knew where Zeref was, but that was exactly why he’d come anyway. “What sort of results are you afraid of?”

“Dark wizards attract dark wizards, Makarov. Whoever this child is…I’d be wary of his intentions. Lies are so easy to spread when you have an end-goal in mind such as his.” Pippoco stared at the ground, shaking his head. “If you do find him…my suggestion would be to leave Zeref alone, and abandon this task. Despair and suffering is all that can be found for those who seek out Zeref and his power…regardless of their reason.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Makarov nodded, rising to his feet. “Thank you. For your advice, and for being honest with me. It was good to speak with you again.”

“And you as well, Makarov.” He took a deep breath, looking over and meeting his eyes. “Please, don’t leave me waiting so long for your return again. I cannot confidently say memories alone will help me continue to remember for much longer.”

He moved to walk away, but hesitated yet again at that. What was he struggling so much with. Turning around, Makarov let out a slow breath. “What exactly are you fighting so hard to remember?”

“Something that most people simply ignore.” He looked over at Makarov, pausing for a moment. “This death magic of mine…is a curse, Makarov. And I assure you, it is far better for me to lack control over it than it is for me to gain it.”

“Why?” It made no sense for him to not want control over such a thing, to contain that magic. Though, as a curse, it meant it likely came at a high cost.

“Because…the only way to gain control over this death magic…is to forget the value of life.” Makarov stared at him, his eyes widening. Earlier, he’d had some control. This entire time, he’d been fighting to remain…like this, contrary to what Makarov had believed. “Do not let me forget, Makarov. Force me to believe you, to believe we are friends…to believe that I have others that care for me, even. Whatever it takes, do not let me forget…or else I will leave this island, and the world will suffer the consequences.”

“I won’t.” Makarov nodded towards him, locking eyes with his. “You’re stronger than this curse, Pippoco. Rely on me as much as you need. I promise, I will return, and this time, it will not be so long before you see me again.”

He nodded, smiling faintly. “Then I look forward to that moment, Makarov. And…perhaps next time, I can meet your friends.” Makarov was right to think he wouldn’t meet them this time. He nodded towards Pippoco, before turning to leave. He would head back and take a break from this job to focus on himself for a moment. Then, he’d talk to his team about the risks involved of continuing on. Maybe Yajima had been right to warn them away from Zeref entirely. Then again, Pippoco didn’t know that it was Zeref’s son seeking the man out. No one deserved to be without their father, not if he could help it. Makarov would find a way to get that boy to his family, no matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

When he returned to the others, they all got up and seemed prepared to follow him to Pippoco. He met their gazes and shook his head instead, continuing to the small boat they used to get to the island from the ship that was anchored further out. “Sorry, he’s not ready to meet others today.”

“Of course he isn’t.” Goldmine shook his head. “Let’s just get going and get back to real work instead.”

Makarov was quiet as they rowed back, staring at the water. “Actually, I think you’ll be going on jobs without me for a bit.” He felt their gazes, but he was quiet. “I…I think I need a break. I’ve been working so hard ever since…Dad.” He swallowed, turning around to look at them. “Maybe I was wrong to push myself like this. It still hurts to talk about him, to even think about it, and I should be doing better by now.” He should’ve accepted it by now. Yet, Makarov had been too worried about being distracted to accept anything. If he was busy, he could pretend Dad was going to be waiting for him back at the guild. If that wasn’t the case, it was easy to imagine it was just conflicting schedules, keeping them apart.

Porlyusica patted his arm, smiling weakly. “You can work with me, if you’d like. Take a break and spend some time in the guild, just relaxing and helping out other wizards when they finish their jobs.”

Makarov shrugged, uncertain if even that was too much. “Are you giving up on this adventure then?” Yajima looked over at him. “It does seem to be our wisest path to take.”

“No way!” Goldmine shook his head, getting up as they arrived at the main ship. They began getting on board, to prepare for the journey back to Fairy Tail. “We’ve been invested in this job for years now. We’re not just letting go so easily.”

“I recall seeing some jobs involving dark guilds in the guild hall. More will keep coming.” Rob nodded in agreement with Goldmine. “This just means we are switching back to our former plan. After Makarov takes his break, of course.”

“We could just gather more info while he is resting, you know.” Bob smiled at them, wrapping his arms around both of them. “Just the three of us! Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve gone on a job with such a small team. It’ll be fun, won’t it?”

“You’ll get yourselves in more trouble than it’s worth.” Yajima sighed, turning towards Makarov. “Please, at least you have to see this much. Can’t you leave this alone, after seeing all the things he’s done? Zeref’s magic isn’t meant to be played with.”

Pippoco had essentially agreed. “I know.” Makarov lowered his gaze, closing his eyes. “But this isn’t about his magic at all.”

“You said some boy wanted to find him, right?” Porlyusica frowned, staring at him. “What reason could he possibly have for wanting Zeref that doesn’t involve magic?”

“I can’t answer that.” It wasn’t his secret to tell. They were his friends, and the job had been interesting, so they’d helped. Now, they were all invested, but the mystery of why still remained. Goldmine likely did it to keep proving he could, but Makarov was certain Yajima was on the brink of abandoning the job completely. “But my friend on the island agrees with Yajima. He seemed to know where Zeref was, but wouldn’t talk because he was afraid of what that boy wants to do with him.”

“You didn’t press for answers? I thought you said he was a dark wizard!”

“But that doesn’t mean he deserves to be hurt!” Makarov turned on Goldmine, glaring at him. “He’s my friend, and I want to help him to. If he doesn’t want to talk, I will respect his decision, Goldmine. We aren’t monsters. I won’t sink to that level, not even for this.”

“Then how do you expect to get dark wizards to talk? They aren’t the sort of people to be kind, Makarov.”

Rob was right. Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes. This wasn’t the sort of work he was suited for. “I don’t know.” Maybe Pippoco was right. Maybe he should just stop now, before it was too late. “All I know is that I’m tired of this for now. I need a break, and some time to think.”

That had been the end of their task, for a little while at least. They’d returned to the guild, with Rob, Bob, and Goldmine going on jobs as a trio for a while. Makarov spent his time with Porlyusica, helping gather supplies to restock their medicine cabinets at the guild hall. Yet, only two months later, Yajima pulled him aside, asking him and Porlyusica to join him on a walk through town.

“What is this about, Yajima?” It was strange, splitting their team in half like this. Porlyusica wasn’t exactly any different, but Makarov was used to having Goldmine aggressively pushing his point in every second.

With a sigh, the other boy turned towards them. “Your work. I’ve come to ask you one last time to stop this, Makarov.”

“I haven’t been looking into Zeref in a while. You know that well.”

“Because you are taking a break, yes. I meant completely.” Makarov was quiet, uncertain of what to say. “I’m leaving Fairy Tail, Makarov.”

“What? Are you even more insane than you used to be?” Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at him. “We’re a team, you know. The six of us work together well, and we rely on you. Are you really wanting to be the reason these idiots get themselves killed?”

“Not at all. Which is why I’m asking Makarov for this, to drop this job once and for all.” Makarov didn’t know what to say. He was losing his friend too. Yajima had been in the guild for as long as Makarov, growing up with all of them. They played together before they could take jobs, and then trained together as they discovered their magic. “I want to make a difference in this world, do something to change it for the better. I can’t do that as just an ordinary guild wizard, Makarov. So, I’m working my way from the ground up. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know how it’d turn out after my application, but I’ve been accepted to become a rune knight. From there, I plan on working my way up to earn myself a seat on the magic council one day.”

So, that was why he was asking this. Looking over at Yajima, Makarov swallowed. “So, you’re going to turn us in?”

“For what I’ve helped you with thus far? That’d be no different than resigning before I even begin.” Yajima sighed, folding his hands behind his back. “But, if you keep pursuing this now…I won’t have a choice. I don’t want to arrest my friends, Makarov. I’ll stand by your side as much as I can, but I don’t want to be put in this situation at all, if we can avoid it.”

“It isn’t illegal to research the black wizard, Yajima. Leave him be, and let him do his work if he wants to.”

“Research is fine, unless he takes Goldmine’s advice.” Makarov knew exactly what this was about. Dark guilds had forbidden books, stories on how to use black magic which Zeref would be known for. It wouldn’t be about his location, though. Nothing seemed to lead them there. The more time away he had, the clearer that became. Everything spoke of what he’d done, of why it was best to avoid black magic. Nothing mentioned where he’d gone, or why. Nothing even talked about why he’d become the black wizard in the first place. 

Looking towards him, Makarov slowly nodded. “I understand, Yajima. I hope you do well.” Yajima smiled at him, nodding. “I don’t plan on doing anything illegal. I can’t say I’ll give up this job, but I won’t touch anything the council forbids, okay?”

“That’ll have to be enough.”

“How long until you leave?”

Yajima frowned, his brows furrowing for a moment. “Not much longer. They’re looking for me to start quickly, so a week at most, though they want me to leave sooner.”

“Please tell me you at least thought to mention this to Master Precht.” Porlyusica crossed her arms over her chest. “He’s getting too old for some surprise like this, you know.”

“He knows. I told him when I applied for the job, actually. I needed someone to serve as a recommendation.”

Makarov nodded, swallowing. They only had one more week before he was gone. Yet, Makarov knew this was coming. He’d been distant lately, and quiet. Yajima had always been the most level-headed of all of them. He hated breaking the rules, so being a rune knight would fit him well. Thus far, it seemed like a lot of their older members were leaving with him too. Warrod had been given the title of wizard saint, and more duties along with it. Since he was dragged into the council, he was hardly ever at the guild hall anymore. It was almost as if he wasn’t even a member of the guild anymore at all. Even Master Precht was never around, always working on some other project and ignoring the others.

With the news, Makarov spent the rest of his week trying to enjoy the remaining time he had with his friend. Instead of helping Porlyusica, he was going out around town with Yajima. They went fishing, ate out for dinner together, and ended up camping in the woods just for old time’s sake. When Yajima learned his train was leaving early, Makarov made sure he was there to see his friend off. When the train pulled away, Makarov had been crying, uncertain of when he’d see the other wizard again. Porlyusica had been with him, and oddly, so had Master Precht, seeing off their lost guild member.

“Makarov, I’ve finished some work on the spell to guard Tenrou Island.” Precht was speaking as they returned to the guild hall, leaving him frowning at the guild master. “I want you to head out and help set everything up to cast it.”

“Me? Why?”

“Because you are the one that knows the person who will actually create the ward.” Precht turned towards him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Warrod will help as well, and I’ve already sent for him. Given your own laziness as of late and lack of work ethic, I thought this would be the perfect task to get you on your feet again.”

“He’s been taking some time off to grieve, you old coot.” Porlyusica glared at him, shaking her head. “Unlike you, Makarov spent his time after Yuri’s death doing nothing but work. He’s been trying to cope with it for once like a normal person.”

“It’s been nearly a year now. He’s had plenty of time.” Makarov blinked at him, his eyes wide. When had Precht become so cold? He was used to the man being distant, but not like this. “You can join him, if you are so concerned. Just don’t question the boy going with you. He has the skills necessary to cast the ward, I assure you. Follow his instructions, and you will be fine.”

Boy? Makarov blinked, his eyes widening. “The boy from when you built Mavis’ grave?”

Precht nodded. “I told you, someone needed to go that knew him. Someone also familiar with the island. Warrod can help, but he’ll be focused on the protection spell, the one that’ll make it a safe haven for all of us. The child will make sure only our guild master knows who is on the island at all times, by making it so that we grant permission to even see the island in the first place.”

They’d advanced the research so fast already? Makarov was certain it’d take them years yet to finish it. However, it’d only taken a few more months. Sure, Makarov’s birthday passed along somewhere within that gap, so he supposed he was older, but it was just surprising to hear. “I’ll go.” He glanced over at Porlyusica, seeing the girl scowling at the idea still. “It’ll be okay. I’ve always liked being on Tenrou Island anyway.”

“Good. You’ll head out tomorrow then. Meet me in Hargeon at noon, and I’ll see you off.” Precht walked towards the guild after that, with no other warning. Makarov glanced over at Porlyusica, seeing her biting her lower lip nervously.

“Are you going to be okay? You’re finally getting over Yuri and now Yajima…are you going to just throw yourself into work again, Makarov?”

“No.” Makarov took a deep breath, moving down the streets of Magnolia instead. “I’m going to keep moving forward. Yajima is still alive, and he’s doing what he wanted to do. I’m going to do the same.” He’d take this time to see Pippoco again, this time after a much shorter break. They’d ward off Tenrou Island, and he’d bring Pippoco the news that he wouldn’t be seeing any more treasure hunters around. He’d have the isolation he’d wanted since day one and maybe, he’d be able to introduce Porlyusica to the man after all, while Warrod and Boy were busy casting spells that Makarov still couldn’t quite manage.


	8. Chapter 8

Precht didn’t have much to say as they took off. He spoke a little bit more with the boy from before, who was now a little bit older with the same blond hair as before. Boy’s gaze was rather empty, listening to instructions before boarding the ship with Makarov and Porlyusica. “Makarov. It’s been some time.” Makarov nodded, while the boy seemed to pause, frowning at him. “Have you made any progress in what we discussed before?”

“In some ways, yes. However, I still have no news on where he might be.”

Boy nodded at that, moving to set things up to sail away. Makarov joined him, while Porlyusica frowned. “Is he the one who gave you this job, Makarov? The reason you have us searching for Zeref?”

Boy looked up at her with a frown, while Makarov sighed. “Yes, and as I said before, I cannot explain why he wants that without his consent.” Boy seemed to loosen at that, nodding and continuing his work. He still didn’t want others to know the truth, it seemed. Makarov couldn’t blame the child for it either. 

Porlyusica let out a huff while shaking her head. “Boys. Always being stupid and thinking I can’t understand anything.” She wandered off a bit, giving them some space as she sat down at the other end of the ship, leaning back and staring up at the sky.

“Any luck with your mother?”

Boy shook his head. “The progress has been hindered by something…unusual.” He was quiet, frowning for a moment. “Precht has forbidden me from speaking about it, however. It could be dangerous, if the wrong person hears of it.”

“Is he still treating you like that?” Makarov didn’t want to believe it, but after how cold the man had been yesterday, he was starting to think it was possible. Maybe Pippoco was right too; maybe Boy was a slave of some sort, though it pained Makarov to even consider it.

“I’ve remained useful, but yes, the threat still remains.” Boy shrugged, finishing setting up and moving to leave Hargeon. “It is better than it could have been. Once I have an understanding of where my father is, I’m now prepared to leave entirely. Given my age, I can find work as a wizard now and make a living on my own, if need be. I simply need to locate him first.”

“Are you sure he’ll want you?” Makarov hesitated, staring out at the water. “From what I’ve seen in my search thus far, Zeref isn’t known for kindness.”

“He isn’t. However, it does not change the truth of who he is to me.” Boy frowned for a moment, staring at the water. “I want to know what it would be like, to be with my parents. To have a family, a family like what Precht claims his guild is.”

“But you can find that anywhere! I’m certain you’d be welcome at Fairy Tail. I can talk to Precht—“

“You know he won’t allow it.” Makarov was quiet, while Boy sighed. “You know what it is to be loved, Makarov. To grow up knowing the affection of a parent. I do not have that luxury. Even if it is for just a moment…I wish to know what it is like. To know what could be. It matters not to me if Zeref is cruel or kind, selfless or selfish, good or evil. All that matters is that he is my father, and that I wish to do for him what I can…in return for whatever he may offer me as his son.”

Patting his back, Makarov nodded. “Alright. I…I can understand that.” Boy wasn’t looking for anything unreasonable. However, Makarov hoped that Zeref wouldn’t abuse it when they found him. After everything Boy sounded like he’d gone through, he deserved a place to just relax and be safe. Yet, he was willing to sacrifice and keep himself focused on repaying his father for what the man should do unconditionally.

“When we arrive, I will need you to help me locate the center of the island. Warrod should be there, finishing his protection spell.” Makarov nodded, and Boy frowned. “Once there, I should be able to centralize the spell and give it a set radius.”

It sounded simple enough. Makarov nodded, and after a moment, Porlyusica walked over and joined them as well. “Did the two of you finish catching up about the secret-stuff I’m not supposed to know?” Makarov nodded, and she snorted and shook her head. “Good. Now we can all talk like civilized people for a change. I’m Porlyusica.” She held her hand out towards Boy, who stared at it just like he had done with Makarov.

“And I have no name.” She blinked at him, before glancing at Makarov. Yet, Boy didn’t elaborate this time, instead focusing on their current task. “Keep Makarov occupied while I am working on my spell. Interruptions will not do well for a spell as complex as this. Distraction can quickly deviate from its initial intent and may result in accidentally placing someone else in charge of lifting the ward other than your guild master.”

“Will control transfer as control of the guild transfers?”

Boy nodded at Porlyusica, smiling faintly. “Of course. That is what took us so long to perfect, actually.”

“That would make sense. Magic isn’t typically made to change based on free will, after all. It takes someone physically coming to interfere with the spell, most of the time.” Porlyusica frowned. “Are you negating that entirely somehow? Because I highly doubt that could be done.”

Shaking his head, Boy turned towards her. “It is negating the necessity of being near to alter the spell, while also placing a method for automatic transfer should an unexpected death occur. Intentional transfer will involve the guild master passing along the control from themself to another guild member. Death…will result in the automatic transfer of control over the ward from the dying guild master to the guild wizard with the strongest magical aura.”

“Interesting. I could see—“ Makarov began tuning them out, hearing how complex the conversation was getting. Porlyusica knew more about the technical side of it than he did, and Boy seemed invested in explaining it to her after all. Makarov was more interested in the approaching signs of Tenrou Island, where he’d be guiding them to the tree at the center of everything. He hadn’t quite explored well enough to find it yet, but he understood enough about the island to figure it out fairly quickly.

Their conversation ended when they were forced to stop due to the shallowness of the water near the shore. It didn’t take long for the three of them to make it onto the sandy land of Tenrou Island, getting off quickly. “Makarov, do you know where to go?”

“I know the start of the path at least.” Makarov began walking, heading straight through the forest. “I haven’t been here a lot, but I have been around enough to at least know a few landmarks.”

“You still know this place better than I do. The only time I was here was a few months ago, and I never left the shore.” Porlyusica glanced over at Makarov, who nodded in agreement. He hadn’t been able to bring them to meet Pippoco, and he’d been too upset to linger around the island after talking to him.

They were quiet for the walk after that, with Makarov trying to focus on walking straight rather than following the trail of magic towards his friend. Yet, oddly, they seemed to be the same. He paused, straightening as he saw the first signs of getting close to him. There was a patch of death in front of him, making him hold out an arm to stop the others. “Come on, let’s walk—“

“Makarov.” Pippoco spoke before he could tell them to walk away. “This is sooner than expected.” The man seemed to glance at him, blinking as he saw the others. “And you’ve brought your friends as well. I thought you’d let this play out like last time, given what happened.”

“We…were heading for the center of the island. I didn’t realize you were on the same path…” Technically, he had. He’d just ignored it until now, thinking he was mistaken. His instincts had yet to be wrong, however, and he should have listened.

Pippoco smiled faintly at that, shaking his head. “Why is it that you always find me when seeking out anything on this island? Strange, that you’d be drawn towards such a thing, despite its dangers.” He glanced over at Porlyusica, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Boy was silent, not moving at all and staring at the man with wide eyes. “Who might your friends be? Are they the ones you spoke of before? If you’ve spoken of me at all with them…surely, they understood enough to know the dangers of wandering around this island carelessly.”

“He told us you were likely a dark wizard.” Porlyusica spoke, staring at him with narrowed eyes. “He spoke little of the details of the death that surrounds you.”

“Seeing it should be enough to warn one of your age away.” He turned towards the other, frowning. “Though, he may still be too young to dissuade.” He didn’t even comment on her evasion of his question. This was unusual for him. What had happened? Makarov stared at him, frowning.

“I know of the dangers of Ankhseram’s Black Magic.” Makarov frowned at that, glancing at the boy. Pippoco seemed to stiffen at those words as well, straightening and gazing at the boy. “Odd. There is no way to fully counter its effects. Though…” He seemed to trail off, tilting his head thoughtfully. “It is something to think about now that I’ve witnessed it in person.”

“Who…who are you?” Pippoco seemed to focus on the boy now, ignoring Makarov completely. “How do you know of the name of this magic? Of its effects…enough to even consider attempting to counter it?”

“I have no name.” The boy looked up, meeting his gaze. “And I understand this magic because I have now seen it.”

Pippoco was silent at that, staring at the boy for a moment. Then, he looked away, gesturing behind him. “The center of the island is that way. You’ll find Warrod there as well.”

“You spoke with Warrod too?”

Pippoco nodded, smiling faintly. “He was rather surprised to find me here. It was good…to run into him again. He was always more understanding than the others…well, more so than Precht and Yuri at least.”

“He knew all of the founders, Porlyusica.” Makarov shrugged. “He mentions them a lot, actually.”

“And you’ll just let us walk past?”

“He doesn’t want us to die.” Boy spoke, grabbing her arm. “Come on. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we’ll be able to return and speak with him further, if you’d like.” He glanced over at Pippoco, frowning. “You will still be here, correct? To speak with?”

“And what interest do you have with me?”

The boy was quiet, staring into his eyes for a moment. He seemed to open his mouth to speak for a moment, before he looked away, dropping his gaze. “It matters little, I suppose, what my reasons were. Right now, I simply wish to escape the path that has been given to me.”

“I cannot give you anything you might seek, child. Seek escape with someone else, if you wish to avoid further suffering.”

Boy was quiet, standing still for a moment. He stared at Pippoco, before taking a deep breath and releasing Porlyusica. He glanced over at Makarov, lifting his hands for a moment. “Just as a precaution…this may feel a bit uncomfortable, Makarov.” Frowning, Makarov wondered what he was even doing. However, then an odd golden light seemed to appear in front of Boy, which he began tapping away on to manipulate. It was magic of some form, but it was a sort that Makarov had not seen. Pippoco stared at it too, his eyes narrowed and studying it as Boy worked. 

After a moment, a light surrounded Makarov and it felt like something had drilled through his head. Pain surged through it, making him gasp and fall to his knees. Yet, with that pain came images and an understanding beyond what he imagined. He saw magic circles, and how they fit together to create a ward unlike any other. Boy was teaching him the spell to ward Tenrou Island. It felt like it took hours to learn, but it was over in mere seconds, leaving him gasping on the ground. “If you harm my friend, I promise you it—“

“I am showing him something. This spell is not harmful.” Boy spoke softly, looking up and meeting Pippoco’s gaze. “And I am showing it to him so I can show you something in return.”

“You think you can prove me wrong? That you will not suffer?” Pippoco smirked, chuckling darkly. “Take a look around me, child. You will perish just like this forest…just like all who are foolish enough to approach do.”

Another magic circle appeared, and Boy held out his arms. It seemed to target his…shirt, not himself. The cloth glowed for a moment, and afterwords, Boy stepped forward. He seemed to pause, before nodding to himself. “No, I will not.” With that, he walked forward, making Makarov’s eyes widen. He was walking into the decayed land, without any hint of hesitation. Pippoco took a step back, his eyes widening in response. Yet, Boy kept moving forward, until he stood face to face with Pippoco. “There is no true counter…but there are spells that can allow some measure of resistance, even if only temporarily.”

Pippoco didn’t respond, but Boy nodded, satisfied with the result. With another magic circle, he vanished from the dead land, reappearing by Porlyusica’s side with a quick teleportation. “Just how many kinds of magic do you even know?” Porlyusica stared at him, reaching out. “And what happened to your shirt?”

Boy was pulling it off, tossing it aside. The previously white fabric was now black, as if drowned in a sea of black ink. “I would not be so willing to contact it at this point. I used it to absorb his magic and approach. Now, it will hinder any healing, and likely result in health risks to those who wear it.”

Pippoco hadn’t said anything, yet Boy wordlessly turned to leave. “What—? I don’t understand how you can do any of this. You’re only…ten years old!” Porlyusica said. Makarov wasn’t even certain if her comment on the boy’s age was correct; it had been too long, and he certainly didn’t act like a child. 

“Because I had to be useful.” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. Makarov watched them leave, uncertain of what to say after his display. Why had he even gone to such lengths? The only person he seemed willing to go to such extremes for was Precht, and he claimed he’d do the same for Zeref if he ever found the man. 

Then, it seemed to sink in. Pippoco knew where Zeref was and wouldn’t share that information. Boy wanted nothing more than to find Zeref, to reunite with his father. Pippoco was a dark wizard and he had never aged in the time Makarov knew him. Turning towards the man, he sat down, getting more comfortable as he stared at his friend with wide eyes. “You’re Zeref.”

Zeref turned towards him, blinking and seeming to be gradually recovering from Boy’s display just moments ago. “Yet another surprise.” He was quiet, and after a moment, Zeref seemed to lower down to the ground, sitting as well and closing his eyes. “Warrod was enough…enough for me to think I’d finished with shocks for the day. Seeing you wasn’t completely unexpected, given our history. But that boy…how?” Zeref ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. “And now you have somehow determined who I am? Are we simply leaving everything a mystery today, or are we going to discuss things further?”

“That boy was the one who told me to look for you.” Zeref stiffened at that, turning towards him. “I didn’t know who you really were until just now, after seeing how he reacted to meeting you. I didn’t realize — how did he even know who you were? It makes no sense…” Boy had never met his father, so he couldn’t have recognized him based on appearance.

“The curse.” Zeref spoke, sounding resigned. “It is rare enough that if he knew I possessed it…he’d be capable of identifying me simply by seeing it. Yet…there should no longer be records of it. They were rare enough when Mavis met me…and with how destroyed that library is, such records are likely gone completely now.”

“He knew it by name.” Zeref nodded, while Makarov frowned. “I suppose I can now see what you meant before with him. His magic—he taught me how to ward off this island completely from outsiders before warding off your magic.”

“That’s what that spell did?” Zeref frowned, tilting his head. “Strange. Is that what you were here to do? Warrod mentioned a protection spell…but I had not realized there were further plans.”

Nodding, Makarov leaned back against the tree behind him. “We came here to guide that boy to the center of the island. He apparently knew a spell to let our guild master decide who could get on this island.”

“This is beyond the skill of a simple prodigy.” Zeref frowned, staring off towards where they had gone. “At his age…not even I had skill in so many disciplines of magic. Perhaps I had pushed the limits of what had been done before…but I was focused on…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“Living magic?” Makarov had read enough to know what Zeref was known for, at least.

Nodding, Zeref let out a deep breath. “Yes…or at least creating it.” It was still strange, to be sitting in front of him. Makarov didn’t feel like anything had changed, yet so much was explained with just knowing his name. 

“Do you know who he is then?” Makarov knew to some extent, but Boy hadn’t shared the truth with Zeref. Given what Zeref had told him of this curse, he couldn’t blame Boy for keeping it to himself.

Zeref slowly shook his head. “No. But…I know he is not a mere slave as I suggested before. Where exactly did Precht find a boy like him?” He paused, focusing on Makarov again with narrowed eyes. “What did he even wish to obtain from me? Did he wish to kill an enemy? Revive a lost loved one? There are few things I cannot imagine a child like him growing to be capable of…if he’s already done this much so far. Already…teleportation, wards, comprehension of death magic, some new form of telepathy…” Zeref trailed off, shaking his head. “How? What would make it all possible?”

“He doesn’t want your magic.” Makarov was quiet, while Zeref turned towards him with a frown. “It is up to him to discuss what he truly wants from you, but I am willing to share that much, because you are still my friend as well, Zeref.” 

“Even now? You know my name. You know the things I’ve done.”

Makarov nodded. “Even now. History tells little of why things happened, only that they did. I can see that you have anger, and that some of it may have been intentional, but right now, you are doing your best to avoid giving in. I cannot blame you for trying to redeem yourself, in whatever way you can.” Zeref nodded, smiling faintly.

“Thank you.” He inhaled deeply, leaning back. “I was afraid…that knowing would change things. Would scare you away, and keep you from returning.”

Shaking his head, Makarov smiled faintly. “No, I still plan on returning as often as I can manage. Though, this ward might keep me out when I don’t have permission from Precht to come by.”

“True.” Zeref was quiet again, glancing towards Makarov. “You…you know his true reasons for wishing to find me, correct?” Makarov nodded, meeting his gaze. “Does…can you tell me how long he’s been searching? Or any clue as to why…what he wants with me? I’ve encountered so many that sought me out, Makarov. Dark guilds wish to use me, legal guilds wish to capture me, rune knights wish for my death…all of it pointless, and all of it meaningless. Yet that boy…he simply wished to prove a point. To prove that I could guide him towards a different path…what did he mean by that?”

“He means exactly as he says.” Makarov looked away, frowning. “If he is to be believed, Precht has treated him rather poorly. I almost think he’s been raised by Precht entirely thus far, though I don’t know the details and that is just speculation. That boy wants to leave his side, but is afraid of being alone.”

“And he thinks I can…help somehow? That someone cursed to be alone could help him find companions?”

“I cannot explain the details, Zeref. It involves his own history, a history for which he’s told me to keep quiet about.”

“A history which is his own choice to share…just as it is with me.” Zeref sighed, shaking his head. “I cannot blame him, yet I think I can at least rest easy with your words. If he wishes to avoid Precht, I can think of at least one place where he’d do well…” He trailed off, looking thoughtful. “Yes…yes, I think he’d do very well there. Perhaps it is time to stop by for a visit…however brief it may be.”

“A visit where?”

Smiling faintly, Zeref shook his head. “It matters little. Consider it…my second home, of sorts.”

“Are you planning on returning here afterwords?” Makarov didn’t know if future visits would still matter, if Zeref was just going to leave.

Smiling faintly, Zeref chuckled and shook his head. “Of course. Did you mistake this for me wishing to rejoin society?” Makarov found himself smiling along with him, realizing exactly why it was so hard to find anything on where he was now. Zeref had hidden himself well, on an island where no one would ever see him and manage to leave alive, or at least, that was the case for the majority of his visitors. “It should not take long…perhaps a year at most, to get him adjusted. Given your usual delays, I suspect it would take you just as long to return.”

“True. And this time, I’ve got a grumpy guild master to find each time too.” Makarov sighed, shaking his head. “Precht seems to be getting way too involved in his projects lately. I mean, he’s still our Master and I respect him for all that he does, but he’s never around for anything.”

“What is he working on?”

“I’m not entirely certain. But…that boy has been helping him with it.” Makarov frowned, remembering what he’d been saying. They were working on something involving the kid’s mother and Mavis. Yet, if Zeref was his father, who was she? Suddenly, it was growing to be far more obvious the more he thought about it. “Something involving Mavis, that much I’ve figured out.”

Zeref’s eyes narrowed, staring off into the distance. “Something he should leave alone. Mavis is dead and—“

“No, she is not.” Boy returned just then, walking up from behind him. Zeref turned, staring at him with that same narrowed focus. “Though, I do believe our interferences have made the matter more complex than it was before.”

Behind him, Warrod and Porlyusica seemed to approach as well. Zeref glanced towards them briefly, before standing and focusing on the boy again. “You speak of an impossibility. I was there, when she perished. I brought her to the guild, returned her to the place she came from. It was my own—“

“She was cursed as well.” Boy was quiet, while Makarov frowned. He glanced over at Warrod, seeing the older wizard sighing at those words. The transformation that had begun before he left seemed to have taken a stronger hold. His skin looked like tree bark, with his hair turning green now to look like leaves. “You know very well what such a curse would attempt to prevent.”

“A curse? You…you’re saying our first master was cursed?” Porlyusica frowned, glancing around. “Then if she’s still alive, we just need to end this curse. Makarov, if you want to actually keep researching something while we’re taking a break, we can start looking into—“

“No.” Zeref spoke, turning sharply towards her. “If…if what he claims is true…the curse is the only thing keeping her alive at the moment.” He frowned, tilting his head. “You and Precht have been attempting to reverse it? To free her from the curse?”

Shaking his head, Boy met his eyes carefully. “No. As you said, doing so at the time would have killed her. Now, Precht hasn’t been listening to me warning him about his actions. He keeps layering spell upon spell on her, not focusing on what the effects will be. Already, he had used preservation spells in the past that…” He broke off, closing his mouth and shaking his head. “He isn’t being careful. The result as of right now…he is no longer concerned with Mavis, but rather with recreating that which he has made. I do not wish to be a part of that, nor do I wish to help further his ambitions any longer. Precht cannot be trusted with that power.”

“And leaving would not create the same issue?”

Boy seemed to hesitate, his gaze flickering towards Makarov for a moment before focusing on Zeref again. “I have…already put a few things in motion, to take it away from him. Someone more worthy of such trust will take possession of his creation…and hopefully determine a way to free Mavis, despite its interference.”

“Precht isn’t dangerous.” Warrod spoke, shaking his head. “We’ve been friends for a long time, and I know he seems intimidating, but trust me, he has a good heart and means well.”

“Then why did he seek to abandon me the moment I was born?” Boy turned towards him, tilting his head. “During our journey towards a remote desert, I saw wizards practicing in the streets. I saw telepathy, and other magics. Precht did not realize it was possible…and when he went to leave me on the ground, I forced him to change his mind. I was not capable of survival on my own then, and he was a suitable caretaker for the time being.”

“Precht wouldn’t abandon a baby!” Warrod shook his head, sighing. “You would’ve been too young to remember a thing.”

“I remember everything.” Boy looked at him, shaking his head. 

“You have a photographic memory? That is incredible. How does it feel? Are there certain details that get blurred as you try to remember others? Do they fade at all over time?” Porlyusica walked towards him, looking intrigued by the idea. 

“Even with such a type of memory, recollections from such a young age are typically forgotten.” Zeref interrupted, looking at them. “Yet, what would make Precht wary of you?” He seemed to grow thoughtful, quiet as he stared up at the sky. His eyes were closed, and Makarov wondered what the dark wizard was doing. However, after a moment, he chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s what it was. I can feel it now…your potential. You were born with magic, magic strong enough to make him wary of what you would become. Given your age, it was only a few years after I had returned Mavis as well…likely making him realize that there was a darker side to magic as well as the light that Mavis showed him.”

Years? Makarov frowned at that, glancing at Boy. That shouldn’t have been possible. Yet, seeing his gaze, Makarov heard Boy’s voice in his head. Preservation spells interfered with the development of the pregnancy, delaying it. Those were the spells Precht did not think on before casting at first…having side-effects on me as well. My mind was fully developed well before I was born, and my magic…was of a sort that forced me to absorb knowledge I was not meant to possess.

He remembered things from before he was born? Makarov wanted to say he was lying, but that was when he saw a few images flash in his head. It was like looking through someone else’s eyes, but he could see Zeref, standing in the distance and talking about magic. By his side seemed to be a much younger version of Precht, Warrod, and Dad. There was some other girl there too, with brown hair and an orange dress, though Makarov had never seen her before. The image shifted again, transforming into just seeing Zeref, and overhearing a conversation between him and the person he was looking through. In another moment, it was the sensation of sharing a kiss with Zeref, before feeling weak and collapsing completely, the warmth of the kiss fading too quickly.

Flinching away, Makarov stared at Boy with wide eyes. That had been…Mavis’ memories? It seemed impossible, but there was no other explanation. “You can’t possibly be agreeing with him! You taught Precht magic yourself.”

“I did.” Zeref sighed, shaking his head. “And he was ambitious even then, asking for more knowledge as we trained. Asking questions about the foundations of magic, questions which the rest of you didn’t bother with. Given your end-goal, such knowledge was not important after all.”

“He was trying to help Mavis protect Magnolia.” Porlyusica shook her head. “Master Precht was doing it for her sake.”

Shrugging, Zeref turned back towards Boy instead, seeming to have lost interest in them. “Believe what you wish. I am far more interested in what his ambition has created, and in what more this child has to speak to me of.”

Glancing towards the others, Boy seemed to hesitate. “It is not something I should speak of…with others present. In the wrong hands, it could be devastating.”

“Yet you trust me with the knowledge?” Zeref raised his eyebrows at Boy.

Nodding, Boy met his gaze. “I do.” He glanced over at Makarov, frowning for a moment. “You still kept it to yourself? My secret?” Makarov nodded, and Boy smiled faintly. “Thank you, then. You are a kind person, loyal to your friends. I will not forget that, Makarov. It seems as if I have chosen well, placing my trust in you.”

“Trust? What did you need to trust me with other than…this?”

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. “You will find out soon enough.” He focused back on Zeref instead. “I think at this point, the rest of you are welcome to leave. I have more to discuss with…Warrod’s teacher, and I don’t have intentions of returning to Precht. Do not mention me to him, or else what I have put in place to disappear will be unraveled quickly.”

“What did you do?” Warrod narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. “You attacked Precht?” Boy still didn’t answer, and Warrod stomped his foot on the ground. Trees began to grow around Boy, but after a brief frown, a magic circle appeared from his palm. In an instant, they vanished completely, Warrod’s magic stopping with Boy standing unharmed. Blinking in shock, Warrod stared at Boy, who sighed. “How…but the spell was in progress! I’ve used it countless times before—“

“All spells can be countered in some form.” Boy glanced over towards Zeref, frowning for a moment. “No, sorry, I misspoke. Most spells can be countered in some form. Yours just happens to be one that can be.”

“Copy magic.” Zeref seemed to smile at that, gazing at the child. “That is the reason for your memory…for your abilities at such a young age…” He trailed off, chuckling. “Yes, I think I do know of a place for you, if you still wish for me to take you away.”

“I do.” Zeref smiled at that, taking a deep breath. After a moment, he stepped closer to Boy, startling Makarov. However, the decay didn’t follow with him. Something had shifted, placing him closer to the mindset he was in the last time Makarov visited. Boy…Boy had caused that shift. 

“Z—Pippoco…do not forget our agreement before.” Zeref glanced towards him, frowning for a moment. “I’m not letting you forget so easily, understand? Take care of this mess with him, but I’m going to come back soon, and I will force you to remember if I have to.”

“Good luck, Makarov.” Zeref smiled darkly, placing a hand on Boy’s shoulder. “I knew I was correct to put my faith in you. However, to leave this island, I need to change my way of thinking…and so long as you can return me to who I’ve been thus far, there is no need for concern, now is there?”

Nodding, Makarov turned away. “Then we’re in agreement.” He began walking away, with Warrod and Porlyusica staring after him with a frown. 

“Makarov, what was that about?” Porlyusica moved to catch up to him, with Warrod following not long after. 

“It seemed as if you knew him.” Warrod was watching him too, as they moved towards the shore where their boat would be.

“I met him before, whenever we came to this island.” Makarov was quiet, stopping once they reached the water. “He has been here for my entire life, I think. And he made me promise to help him keep something important in mind.”

“If it was important, you’d think it would be easy to remember it.”

For most people, Porlyusica’s comment would make sense. “Not for him. Just now, he intentionally let go of that. I’m going to have to come back soon and force him to remember who he is.”

“A dark wizard?” Warrod spoke, while Makarov glared at him for the comment. The man slowly grinned, laughing at his comment. “Just kidding!”

“Someone who cares. Someone who wants to do his best to protect kind people.” That was who Zeref had been thus far. He was patient, waiting for someone named Natsu to come find him. He had gone through his own grief and suffering, with his curse. Zeref had loved, and he had lost already. He didn’t deserve to be alone, and he was a better person than he gave himself credit for. Makarov would help him see that, the next time he was here. Right now, he was the only person that could — the only person who knew who Zeref really was, and understood which side of his internal struggle the man wanted to stay on.


	9. Chapter 9

As badly as Makarov wanted to rush back to Tenrou Island to talk some sense into Zeref, that didn’t necessarily happen. First, when he returned, Precht was oddly unsurprised about Boy’s absence. He didn’t ask about the child at all, nor did he make any indication that he’d sent anyone else to the island. “Did the warding go well?” Makarov nodded, with him leading them back towards the train station to return to Magnolia. Warrod was leaving by himself, saying he had work to do in Era and couldn’t stop by to chat with Fairy Tail. “Good. I knew you would be perfect to handle the spell.”

Porlyusica glanced at him with a frown, while Makarov shrugged. “Um…thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say. He hadn’t warded the island at all, but Precht spoke as if he had. What had Boy done?

“Your team finished their job while you were gone. They wanted to wait and speak to you when we returned.” Makarov nodded again, uncertain of what to say. Precht wasn’t known for being social, and ever since Dad died, he didn’t know how to act around the man. Before, he could just focus on Dad and talk like normal. Yet, now that it was just him and Master Precht, it was weird. “Will you be returning to work after this?”

“Maybe.” Makarov knew he needed to take a job soon, before he depleted his savings on just normal living expenses. Yet, he had finished his job. He’d found Zeref, and brought Boy to him like he promised before. It just wasn’t something he could tell his team about, not with how it had happened. How would they react to knowing the infamous black wizard was living on their sacred island? It would not go over well.

“If not, I have some things around the guild I’d like to show you.” What? Makarov blinked at him, frowning in confusion. “How to sort through paperwork, etiquette when writing and conversing with council members, that sort of thing. I’ve been too busy to handle it myself, and I figure someone needs to help take over some of this work. It might as well be you.”

“You’re putting Makarov in charge of dealing with the Magic Council? And sorting out jobs when they come in? Approving teams to go on them?” Porlyusica was staring at Precht with wide eyes. “He’s hardly the type to be responsible enough for that, Master. You know that.”

“He’s Yuri’s son.” That seemed to be all the explanation he planned on giving, waving it off. “And he warded all of Tenrou Island for our guild. In fact, why don’t I place him in charge of the ward as well? Yes…it would give me less to focus on, without needing to grant our guild wizards permission to go. I will set up the transfer as soon as we get back.”

“Master, I appreciate all of this, but I’m not the sort of wizard that should be taking any of this on. I’m not even an S-Class member!”

“Yes you are.” Precht frowned, tilting his head. “I was certain I had signed off on that paperwork at least before this job.” Makarov blinked at him, uncertain of what to even say anymore. “Certainly, informing you must have just slipped my mind. Regardless, I will make sure it is finalized, and then we can begin the work necessary for all of this.”

The train was quiet for a moment, with them just listening to the sound of the wheels spinning on the tracks. Makarov didn’t want all of this work. He had to focus on helping Zeref soon, and trying to talk his team out of tracking him down. He had planned on just going on regular jobs with all of them, and working together like they used to. Maybe Yajima was gone, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t have things to do together like they used to. 

Eventually, Porlyusica broke the silence. “And how many more members of our team do you plan on taking away then?” Master Precht blinked at her, while Porlyusica scowled. “Yajima left the guild, and Makarov is one of our strongest members. Without them, we’ll be struggling to manage the jobs we used to take. I’d just like to have an idea on how many more we’re losing, to plan out how I’m going to keep myself fed taking jobs meant for children.”

“You can get a job as a physician and make far more than you do as a wizard now.” Precht waved off her concerns. “As for the rest, they can do whatever they’d like. I just have need of an assistant, and Makarov is well-suited for the task.”

“He hasn’t done a thing with paperwork for a guild!”

Makarov didn’t know if he should feel insulted by Porlyusica’s outburst or not. It was true, but she seemed adamant on him not working on this. “And that is why he shall learn.” Precht sighed, shaking his head. “So much to do in so little time…perhaps you’d prefer it if he did not get training in the matter?”

“Yes! Because Makarov is a part of—“ 

“Very well.” The train stopped, having a short ride from Hargeon to Magnolia. “Makarov, I need to have a quick discussion with you then. As per Porlyusica’s objections, I will not be taking you away for training. This is merely a brief education of what you will be dealing with.”

What he’d be dealing with? Makarov glanced at Porlyusica, who’s eyes were wide. “What are you having him do?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” He waved her off, grabbing Makarov’s arm and dragging him along. “Come on. I have other things to work on, and to do them, I need to show you some things first at the guild.”

They walked to the guild hall, with Precht half-dragging Makarov along. He glared at their master, finally seeing what Boy must have meant about how demanding he could be. When they stepped inside, Makarov’s team had been gathered at a table, grinning and waving at him. Yet, Precht pulled him away before he could even say hi. Porlyusica joined them, likely explaining that Precht needed him for something first. Yet, Precht was dragging him behind the bar counter, into the back room where they stored food for members relaxing in the guild hall.

“This way.” Precht walked towards a door, while Makarov stared around the room. No one was working inside, and Precht slowly placed his palm against the wall. “Watch carefully. I am altering the security on this ward to accept your magic signature. In just a moment, I will need you to send a burst of magic towards this wall, just as I am doing now.”

For what? Makarov watched with a frown, before Precht grabbed his hand, placing it on the wall with a nod. Following instructions, he poured magic into the wall, as if he were activating a pre-made magic circle for use. He felt something shift, and suddenly, the circle came to life, glowing in a dark purple around the wall. The entire rock shifted, falling down and revealing a staircase behind it. “Good. Now you should be able to enter at will. When we are down there, I will transfer Tenrou Island to you as well.”

Why was he doing all of this? Makarov didn’t understand what was going on. Still, he followed Master Precht into the basement of the guild that he never knew they had. “This is my life’s work, Makarov. A secret that only our guild master should ever be aware of.” 

“Then why are you telling me about it?”

“Because.” Precht opened another door, stepping aside. Makarov could see an odd blue glow in the room, coming from a massive lacrima inside. “You are going to be the new guild master of Fairy Tail. As soon as we finish here, I’m leaving to focus on my research and you’ll be the one in charge of this guild she forced upon me.”

Makarov swallowed. He couldn’t do this. He was only fifteen. What kind of teenager becomes a guild master? He was slowly shaking his head, before remembering that Mavis had founded the guild when she was even younger than he was. Precht sounded angry about being guild master too. Still, in front of him he could see what Precht had kept hidden so well. This was the project Boy had been mentioning. Inside of the lacrima, Makarov could see the still form of a girl, with long blond hair reaching down to her ankles. If it hadn’t been for the memories Boy showed him, Makarov wouldn’t have realized this was Mavis. Her eyes were closed, and her body was bare, yet Makarov could feel the energy around her. It was strong and powerful, and Makarov could feel how tightly wound it was, locked away by the combination of spells and the lacrima itself.

“What have you done?” This shouldn’t exist. It was too much power for anyone.

“I’ve been attempting to bring her back. Leading a guild…it was never for me, Makarov. We needed her, not me.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Unfortunately, I could not manage it. Maybe you can succeed where I’ve failed. Regardless, you can likely sense why this must remain hidden from others.” He nodded slowly. The magic around her seemed endless. It belonged to Mavis now, but it was far more energy than anyone would ever need for a spell. “Protect her, Makarov. You’ll do good with this guild, I can feel it.”

“But I know nothing about being a guild master!” He turned towards Precht, shaking his head. “This must be some sort of joke. You want me to be more responsible, right? Master Precht, I’ll try. I’m trying to do better, to honor my father’s memory. I’ll—“

“This is no joke, Makarov, and from now on, it is just Precht.” The man sighed, shaking his head. Makarov watched him hold out his hand, a magic circle forming underneath both of them. For a moment, Makarov was concerned, until the flashing light finished, making him suck in a sharp breath. Now, he could almost sense Tenrou Island. He could feel where it was, and how much life existed on it. Everything that was there was in the back of his mind and he knew he could now allow others to come and go as they pleased. “With that, the last of my responsibilities are yours. I had intended on training you to some extent, but Porlyusica made valid points. Time is valuable, and perhaps this is best learned by acting, rather than instruction.”

“No! It’s not! Precht, I’m too young. I’ve—I’ve still just started to get skilled with my magic.” He could finally grow multiple parts of his body at once, and actually maintain his spells for longer. “There’s no way I can teach magic to others! Lead people far older than I am! I’m not—I’m not a guild master.”

“Yes you are, Master Makarov.” Precht turned around, walking out of the room with Mavis. Lifting his hand, Makarov saw the hints of his guild mark on his skin as Precht stopped. “And as of right now, I am no longer a member of the guild, either. I’m not suited to being an underling, nor do I belong in a guild of fairies, the place that Mavis dreamed of.” He turned around staring at her, sighing and shaking his head. “I’ve let her control my life for far too long. It is time I sought out my own answers and came to understand what magic truly is in the first place.”

With a wave of his hand, the mark vanished from Precht’s skin. The man started walking again, while Makarov inhaled deeply. He had just been put in charge of the guild. He had no idea what that even meant, or what to do. Yet, oddly, he couldn’t help but think back to Zeref and that boy. The boy had said he’d put things in motion to take Precht’s project away from him. He’d said it was a good thing he’d put his trust in Makarov, and that he’d see what Boy meant soon enough. This was what it was about. Somehow, Boy had made Precht decide to make him guild master. All it took was a bit of skill with telepathy, and Boy had plenty of variety in his magic already.

Makarov didn’t know how long he stayed there, in the basement he’d only just learned of. Precht had abandoned him, and he knew nothing about what to do next. Yet, someone had to keep them moving forward. Fairy Tail would fall apart if he didn’t do as Precht asked. He couldn’t be the reason they stopped existing. Makarov wasn’t going to fail. So, he slowly rose to his feet. Closing the door behind him, Makarov began taking in slow breaths. He could keep this hidden from everyone. This magic was a power no one would use, and he’d make sure it stayed here.

Following the path he’d taken down, Makarov returned to the kitchens of the guild hall. The wall shut behind him, looking normal in moments. He stared at it for a moment, realizing that once it shut, the magical aura from Mavis vanished from his senses as well. Walking out from the back room, he saw that things were going on like normal in the guild. There were wizards just hanging out in the main room, gathered at tables and drinking. A few had started spars in the hall, though they were fairly mild compared to what the guild could be like. One team was gathered outside of Precht’s…no, Makarov’s office, waiting to see the Master with a job request in hand. They were looking to take a job, he realized.

Taking a deep breath, Makarov stepped onto the bar counter, giving himself some extra height. “Attention! Fairy Tail guild members, I have an announcement to make!” People grew quiet, turning towards him with confusion. A few people began to chuckle at his shouting, seeming to take this as a joke. Makarov wasn’t exactly known for being that serious, after all. “All of you know who I am. I am Makarov Dreyar, son of Yuri one of our guilds original founders. As of today…” He took another breath, staring at his feet for a moment. Could he really do this? If he didn’t, who else would? Shaking his head, he looked up and continued on. “I am your new guild master.”

“Ha! This kid our Master? Seems like old Makarov had a good prank in mind.”

“Precht will pull him off that pedestal soon enough.”

“Yeah, Master’s gonna show him what happens when he makes up stories like this.”

Gritting his teeth, Makarov focused. After a moment, his arm grew, extending and becoming massive. He sent it towards the group of wizards, grumbling about his announcement and slammed it down, starting them all. It hadn’t been close enough to hit them and injure them, but it was a warning he needed to provide. “Precht is gone. As of a few moments ago, he left the guild.”

“This—you’ve gotta be joking.” Goldmine stepped up this time, walking towards the bar counter. “Sure, I get that Precht’s been busy, but that doesn’t mean he’s leaving us. He wouldn’t abandon our guild to you. No offense, but you’re not even S-Class, Makarov.”

“Actually, you’re wrong.” Porlyusica stood by his side, shaking her head. “Precht was talking about it with us on our way back. He wanted to teach Makarov a few things about what he does, but I never realized he was planning on this. Did Precht really put you in charge?”

Meeting her gaze, Makarov slowly nodded. “He did.” He looked over at the rest of the guild hall, inhaling deeply. “And I will need all of your help to manage through this. Precht left with little warning, without telling any of us what work is necessary for running a guild. I will make no claims to be a responsible man, capable of understanding the complex laws the council sets forth and following them to a T. However, I am the kind of person who will do whatever it takes to keep my friends—no, my family, safe. We are Fairy Tail, and we will not let Precht’s leaving tear us apart.”

Makarov thought it was an excellent speech, worthy of some sort of reaction. However, the guild hall was far more quiet than it should have been. A few members of his own team had clapped, cheering in agreement. Some younger wizards seemed to do the same as well. However, he saw glares staring at him as well. 

“Precht left a child in charge.”

“I think I’m more suited to that task. At least I know how to write a legible letter, unlike him.”

“I doubt he can even read. Isn’t he usually just taking cargo guarding jobs with that team?”

“He can’t do hard work at all. We need to pick a different Master instead.”

“Yeah! If Precht’s gone, we should vote on the next Master instead!”

“I say Leroy. He’s just managed to finish that ten-year-quest, and probably one of our strongest members.”

“Nah, Leroy’s never around the guild hall. We need someone strong and friendly, like Insla!”

“Insla’s constantly breaking the rules and wrecking entire towns on her jobs! No way can we trust her with our finances, or keeping others in line.”

The arguments were getting louder, grumbling around the guild hall. Makarov stared at them, his hope falling at the sight. How could he get them to stay together under him? What could he even do? He wasn’t a real guild master; he wasn’t Precht, or Mavis. “Makarov, you should get down from there. This isn’t turning out well, from the sounds of things.” Porlyusica held a hand out to him, which he took and jumped down from the counter.

Staring at them, he slowly took a deep breath. “That’s enough!” Makarov tried to get their attention, but most of them waved him off. They were too busy thinking this was up to a vote, not realizing that there was more involved in a change in power like this. Tenrou Island would be transferred to the guild master, as it already had been. He could feel it right now, its power flowing through him. Closing his eyes, he realized that maybe he could draw on that. If they wouldn’t listen to him when he was himself, then maybe they’d listen to his magic. They thought he was weak and incapable of leading them. None of them believed he could be a guild master.

Drawing on that magic, he inhaled deeply. Rather than focusing on a limb, Makarov was trying to grow everything. He needed to get their attention with something large and flashy, and this would be just that. With the help of Tenrou Island, he realized he could just barely manage it. He felt his back break through the roof, letting him tower over everyone inside. He felt huge, and he felt powerful, like a monster that would make this guild afraid of him. Yet, he couldn’t focus on that chance. He had their attention now, that much was clear by the people dodging falling debris as he finished growing.

“I said that’s enough!” His voice seemed deeper when he was in this form, though he didn’t know what caused the change. “We’re all acting like panicked children, running around and scrambling for answers. Precht named me as the next guild master and I will not stand down because you idiots think I’m not capable of it!” The energy was already fading from him, and Makarov quickly shrunk back down to his normal size. He let out a slow breath, shaking his blond hair while his hands remained closed into fists at his sides. “I know I’m young. I know I have a lot to learn. That is why we will get through this together at first and understand what it means to lead a guild as one. As we grow larger and gain more members, I will start to know what I need to do. We won’t be running this guild like Precht did, because I am not Precht, and nor is anyone in this guild hall him.” He met their eyes, shaking his head. “I am running this guild my way and my way means we are running it as a family, since there isn’t a single person in this building that is prepared to take on that responsibility alone.”

It wasn’t a speech worth cheers, and Makarov knew he had done little to earn their respect. However, for now it seemed to be enough. The older wizards seemed to calm down, nodding in agreement. Makarov’s team seemed to stare after him, with questions in their eyes. However, overall, the initial panic had settled. Makarov was the new guild master. Now, he just had to figure out what that meant, before finding time to return to Tenrou Island so he could deal with Zeref as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Makarov was eighteen when he made the decision he’d forever regret as a guild master of Fairy Tail. He had been spending years getting used to the new position and what it meant for everyone. Makarov was dealing with sorting out jobs, making sure the right teams took them, and trying to keep the wizards at least somewhat in line. Yet, with his inclusive leading style, it was almost a lost cause. The council kept sending him letters, demanding that he find a way to stop all of the property destruction when Fairy Tail’s wizards went on jobs these days. They were gaining a reputation, and it wasn’t entirely good thus far.

Three and a half years had been enough time for him to at least start to adjust to his new position. The other wizards were getting used to the idea of him being guild master, and he’d even approved a few new members recently. Some had left, not happy with the transition, but for the most part, everyone was still working together. Makarov’s old team was working on jobs, though Makarov himself could no longer go with his responsibilities here. He’d been attending the yearly conferences with other guild masters, and there, he’d learned more than he could even begin to discuss from other masters with far more experience than he had. Still, he had been doing fairly well, and his decisions had not led to any tragedies thus far.

Makarov’s old team had come to him, asking to go on a regular job to investigate some dark guild that had been forming an extremist group. Rumors were saying they had been kidnapping young wizards, so the Council had given out a job concerning the group. They wanted to know what was going on, and put a stop to it before it was too late. Given the sheer amount of dark wizards they might encounter, Makarov had given it an S-Class rating, though his team had been promoted to the higher rank earlier that year. They’d been doing well, and if Precht had thought Makarov was strong enough for the title years ago, so were they.

He’d sent them off, wishing them luck and warning them to be careful. “This guild supposedly worships Zeref. I don’t have to tell any of you what extremists focused on Zeref do, do I?”

“Of course not, Maky.” Bob smiled at him. “We are still invested in finding him for you too, you know.”

“Yeah. We don’t give up on any job, not even that one.” Goldmine grinned. “These cultists won’t know what hit ‘em, and we’ll come back to tell you all about what we learned.”

“It will be me that gets the answers, Goldmine. After all, I am Fairy Tail’s strongest fire mage.”

“And I’m our strongest earth mage!”

“Boys.” Porlyusica sighed, shaking her head. She gave Makarov a small smile, amused with their antics. “I think you both know that I am far more suited to getting answers than either of you, and I don’t even have magic. If you want to be more useful, stop fighting and work together for a change.”

“Porlyusica does have a point.” Makarov smiled at them. “You two need to get along, or else you will find yourselves in trouble on this job. It isn’t for a team that can’t work together, but I know that you all know each others strengths well.” He nodded at them, patting Rob’s arm. “Good luck. I look forward to what you have to say when you return.”

They’d left after that, excited for the job. Makarov hadn’t thought much of it, seeing it as a normal thing for them. He’d never quite gotten around to telling them the pointlessness of the search for Zeref, but it was harmless for them to try anyway. They’d taken jobs focusing on dark wizards, and from what he’d heard, they’d followed the rules he had originally began setting down. His old team wasn’t breaking any laws, and they were doing good work by stopping dark wizards in the process. Overall, their reputation had grown stronger, and the guild no longer viewed them as one of the weakest teams due to the jobs they took. No one doubted their right to S-Class ranks as wizards, though Porlyusica was technically not quite there. She was always a part of the team, so he never refused to let her join, though.

It didn’t take long for Makarov to prepare a letter to send to the Council, informing them that he had a team working on their task. With the job request set aside from the board as a quest in progress, Makarov sighed and began sorting through more paperwork. There was a constant inflow of jobs, and as master, he had to time out which ones to put on the board at what time, and what level of difficulty to label each of them under. Then, there were all of the letters to respond to. The Magic Council was always the most urgent to look through, but there were always complaints from businesses and residents of cities for the recklessness of some of the other wizards. He was starting to see why Precht had always tried to push for control over magic before going out on jobs that would involve fighting in towns. It prevented a lot of this mess, and the narrowing funds of the guild itself.

While Makarov was not a business man, he did at least know that he had to find some way to save the guild. So, he’d been working with magazines and other companies in town to find funding through other means. While a portion of each reward for a wizards’ job went towards the guild directly (the amount listed on each job was the portion the wizard would receive for completion), it wasn’t always enough to make up for the expenditures they had if wizards were too destructive. If Makarov could find a way to make a profit even with their recklessness, he could just ignore the problem entirely.

Magazines often paid guilds to hear inside stories about their members. They wanted to know what famous wizards did during their daily lives, especially wanting information on romantic interests. With a few members agreeing, Makarov had managed to get a few interviews going, along with occasional photos sold to them. To boost sales even further, he’d reached out to toy companies, asking if they’d like to purchase the rights to make action figures of well-known wizards, with a portion of profits going towards the guild. It was not the normal method of gaining money for a wizards’ guild, but Makarov had to think creatively and prove he could do things like this alone, as Fairy Tail’s master.

In general, his efforts had been fairly effective. Fairy Tail’s debt had shrunken down, and they were managing so long as no one destroyed a major monument in some town. He was pleased with the results, and they were becoming quite well-known, not only for their destruction of towns but also for who they were with the publicity. It meant more jobs were being sent their way, with people knowing their names and what sort of magic their wizards could manage. The entire situation was benefiting their guild, leaving them with more work and more funds for now. As a result, the main issue was appeasing the Council, not that Fairy Tail wasn’t paying for all of their damages already.

When weeks went by without the return of his team, Makarov had begun to get worried. The cultist activity was only a days’ train ride away, and even if they spent time immersing themselves in the area to find out information, they should’ve returned by now. Even asking around the guild hall, no one had heard word from his former team. The wizards were giving him some distance, seeing the exhaustion on his face and the way he was pacing about, wondering what had happened to them. Should he send a team after them? It wasn’t common to do so, since wizards needed to have faith in other teams. Yet, there was also a point when they needed to find out if the job had failed. 

Swallowing, Makarov sat down at the bar counter, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to be worrying so much over one little job, but he couldn’t help it. All of his friends had gone out together on it. While he still cared for every member of the guild, it wasn’t as personal as that team. When the doors of the guild hall opened, he sat up and looked over, grinning when he saw Goldmine walk inside. Yet, Goldmine did not return his smile. He was wearing sunglasses over his eyes, and his head was lowered with his hands clenched into fists by his side. Behind him, Bob seemed to pat his back gently, rubbing it as they walked into the hall. 

They had a slow pace, approaching Makarov. Yet, Porlyusica shoved her way past them, glaring at anyone who tried to come near her. “That’s it! I’m done with everyone. People are awful things, and I don’t want to deal with any of you anymore!” She stormed past Makarov even, pausing only for a moment to glance towards him. She nodded, taking in a slow breath and closing her eyes. “I’m sorry. But I just can’t do this anymore.”

He stared at her, his eyes wide. What was that about? He turned towards the others, who looked pale at her fleeing through the guild hall towards the infirmary. Bob and Goldmine walked towards him, finishing their trek through the open area of the guild hall. “Hey…Master?” Goldmine always called him Makarov, not Master. He was still, watching them carefully. “Can we talk in the back for a bit? Or in your office? There’s some stuff we need to go over, about the job.”

Nodding, Makarov rose to his feet, leading them towards his office. Other members watched quietly, before returning to their former activities. It was painfully obvious that Rob was missing from their group. Makarov was aware that he was likely going to hear about the need to plan a funeral, or at least a memorial for the man soon. Rob was gone and not returning. “What happened?” He didn’t look at them. He had to be the strong one now, the one that didn’t cry over lost members. Yet, his eyes burned anyway. Makarov wanted to cry, but he had to hold himself together for the guild.

“We found them.” Goldmine spoke quietly, lowering his gaze. “The cult — because there’s no way that was just some dark guild. They weren’t all wizards even…” Goldmine trailed off, shaking his head. Bob patted his shoulder looking up at Makarov.

“They seemed to have members coming from Bosco on occasions. Shipping them slaves, Maky.” They were forcing people to join, regardless of their abilities and skills? Makarov’s brow furrowed, and he could feel the crease forming between his eyes. “We were being discrete at first. Just listening and finding out information. Of course, that’s how we always try and work these things before making a plan. Their members were a bit scattered, searching in some old ruins. Nasty things there, if we’re being honest. I swear, we walked over the bones of dead wizards, but they didn’t care.”

“We did.” Goldmine grimaced, looking up to stare at the back of Makarov’s head. Makarov was focused on breathing slowly, trying to calm himself for what would be coming. “To be honest, I think those were the ruins of Mildian Magic Academy.” Makarov turned at that, knowing the name well. That was the school Zeref had supposedly studied at. “Because they definitely were looking for something of Zeref’s there. They talked about the ‘Great Lord Zeref’, about how they needed his work to make sure his legacy lived on. All the usual spiels, really.”

“That doesn’t explain why Porlyusica is cursing everyone now, why Rob is not with you.”

Bob and Goldmine shared a look, before Bob folded his hands in front of him. “Well, we needed to put a stop to them, Maky. They were forcing slaves to search for them, getting ready for something big. Already, we could see people in braces and cuffs, likely the children that had been going missing lately.” They’d been kidnapping children to be slaves. Makarov scowled at that, staring at his desk. “So, we made a plan to deal with them. We were going to stop them in one blow, and search the ruins later for information on Zeref like they’d been doing.”

It was similar to their usual plans. Thus far, it didn’t seem unusual. “Things went as expected. We went in, kicked them out, and it seemed like it was over. Rob acted as lookout, while the rest of us started searching for information in the ruins. Porlyusica was already fairly upset at that point anyway - she isn’t all that fond of slavery, though I can’t say anyone is.” Makarov nodded, aware that she’d be complaining already. “She had just found something to read through when Rob gave a shout that someone was coming. We started to clear out, but Porlyusica wouldn’t let go of that damn paper. She wouldn’t tell us a thing about it, wouldn’t stop reading it. She just sat there, reading. So, Bob, Rob, and I, we decided we’d make a stand and fight them off. It wouldn’t have been too bad, but they had an air wizard, a strong one.”

“You’ve handled them before.”

“This one had this strange technique. I can’t describe what he did, but once he used it on Rob, he just collapsed. The other members were grabbing him before we could move, taking him away. Bob and I were prepared to keep fighting, but their leader came out. He offered to let us leave alive, if Porlyusica surrendered what she’d found.”

“The dear was so protective of it, insisting they would never get it from her hands.” Bob took over, shaking his head. “She didn’t understand what was on the line, Maky. There were too many of them, and they’d already taken out Rob with ease. It was just too much, even for us.” Bob let out a sigh. “Goldmine saw her struggling, as did I…and we realized we had to make the choice for her. He knocked her out so we could take what she’d found away, and trade it for our escape. The poor dear still won’t even tell us what was so wrong about it, but no paper was worth our lives.”

“And Rob?”

“Still with them, I’m afraid.” Goldmine’s hand clenched into a fist. “We were useless to stop them. I couldn’t even tell where he’d been dragged to…” He trailed off, looking away. “I bet he’s joining their slaves now. Being forced to work…not knowing when we’ll come for him. Makarov, we have to get a team together to put an end to this…to bring him back. Rob’s one of our members, and we can’t just sit back and let this—“

Makarov shook his head, taking a seat. “I can’t…not right now.” He clasped his hands together, meeting their gazes. “From what you’ve told me, this job is more dangerous than the council led us to believe. An entire team of S-Class wizards could not manage it, and if they had back-up, it means this group reaches further than just this area. There’s no telling how large this organization is, and at that level, it becomes a matter for rune knights, not guilds.” His stomach churned at the thought. He couldn’t break the laws, though, not like this. 

“You’re giving up on Rob? On your own team member?”

“I don’t like it any more than you do, Goldmine.”

“Then do something about it. You’re Master, you can make the call.”

“Goldmine—“ Bob tried to calm him down, but Makarov was already continuing on.

“And I’m telling you, I can’t!” Makarov felt his nails digging into his palms, and he slammed his mouth shut for a moment. He was getting too loud, and soon, the rest of the guild would be hearing him. “Can’t you see that I want to? That I want to go out and save him?” Makarov’s arms were shaking, but he couldn’t let it show. He couldn’t break down, not now. “But we already are getting the Council angry. The sudden shift in guild master was bad enough, then we started destroying things on jobs and now—now I have to make sure I follow the rules, at least with this much.” 

“We’ve never cared about the damn rules before. What happened to our team? To not caring what others say?” Goldmine glared at him. “Isn’t that what started this all? Our search for Zeref began because we all agreed it was a stupid rule to follow. Now, Rob is gone and it is just one more stupid rule stopping us from getting him back.”

Taking a deep breath, Makarov closed his eyes. Should he go after the man? Rob was his friend, his teammate for years. Makarov wanted so badly to do so, but would that make him a failure as a guild master? “The rune knights will find him.” He couldn’t meet Goldmine’s gaze. “They are strong. Yajima is with them, I could tell him to look for Rob—“

“You—you really are abandoning him?” Goldmine stared at him, taking a step back. 

“Goldy, honey—“

“Not now, Bob.” Goldmine looked up at Makarov. “I know the rules, so don’t bother spitting them out.” Rules? Makarov frowned at him, watching as Goldmine yanked his sleeve up, revealing the guild mark on his arm. After a quick moment, it vanished from sight, leaving Makarov feeling numb. “I’m not staying around in a guild that abandons their own members. Whatever guild you’re turning this into, Makarov, it’s not one I want to be a part of.” With that, he spun around, storming out of the office.

“Maky, he’s just upset. I’m certain he’ll be back.”

Makarov swallowed, staring after him for a moment. Had he chosen wrong? Yet, he couldn’t take it back now. “No, I don’t think he will be. Bob, is this the end of our team? Are we falling apart because of me?”

Bob reached over, patting his arm. “Don’t think like that. Goldmine and Rob, you know they were always close.” Despite their rivalry, they had relied on each other. Makarov knew that. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly nodded. “Right. I—I had no choice in the matter.” He glanced at Bob, giving him a weak smile. “Thank you, for trying to stay by my side too. I know I’m making stupid mistakes right now, but I don’t know what else to do. Right now, I need to talk to Porlyusica and try to find out more.” His eyes were burning again. Rob was gone, Yajima had left long ago, and now Goldmine was with them. All of his friends were vanishing, and despite trying to keep Fairy Tail together as a family, he’d never felt so alone.

Keeping his head lowered, Makarov walked through the guild hall, making his way to the infirmary. Porlyusica was there, seeming to be going through their stock of medicines when he walked in. “Go away.” She spoke without even glancing towards him. Bob had tried to follow, but Makarov shook his head at the man, shutting the door and leaving him in the hall.

“Bob and Goldmine told me what happened.” Porlyusica glanced over at him, scowling as she did so. When he did not leave, she simply moved on, opening a different cupboard to continue her monotonous work. “I need to report back to the Council, Porlyusica. I need to know what sort of information is in their hands now.”

“Oh, now you are interested in how dangerous it might’ve been?” She turned towards him, placing her hand on her hip. “After it’s been given away? After I was knocked out by my supposed friends?” Makarov didn’t know what to say. She’d always been a bit open and blunt about her opinions, and wasn’t afraid to tell people they were wrong. She didn’t make friends easily, but their team had stayed close anyway. “I said it before, and I’ll say it again. I’m done with people, Makarov. I’m tired of the lies, and the idiocy they have.”

“I know.” He couldn’t salvage the team, not anymore. Yet, he didn’t want to lose anyone else. “I wasn’t there to tell them otherwise. You were the only one who knew what those documents said, the one who should’ve made that call.” She seemed to calm slightly at that, narrowing her eyes at him. “It can’t be changed now, and we’ve already lost enough to this job. Please, let me try to make it right. From what I’ve heard, the rune knights will be taking over from here; this group is too widespread. However, they’ll need to know what they are trying to stop.”

She met his gaze, crossing her arms over her chest. “You aren’t going to go charging in yourself to get Rob? I thought you’d be heading the rescue team.”

“I can’t.” He met her eyes. “No matter what I want to do, I can’t.”

She smirked faintly, shaking her head. “Seems like at least one of you idiots can learn at least.” She frowned, studying him for a moment. “That still doesn’t change that you are an idiot either, though. Just not quite as much of an idiot as the rest.” Coming from her with how she’d been talking, Makarov would take that. “Those documents were notes written by the Black Wizard himself. They spoke of a spell he called the R-System—black magic for resurrecting the dead.”

“They—they gave away information on how to use such a spell?”

“Yes and no.” Porlyusica shrugged, looking out the window towards the streets below. “The spell itself was incomplete. Or, more accurately, flawed. It took too much energy to cast, far more than any wizard could feasibly gather at once. Though, dark wizards always find a way when they’re determined. Given the cost of this spell, I’d be afraid for what they need Rob for.”

“Cost?” He didn’t know much of this branch of magic, only that it was forbidden for good reasons.

“A life. In order to bring someone back from the dead, a life must be sacrificed in return. That’s how the spell was designed.”

Of course it would require that. Zeref hadn’t exactly hidden the fact that he’d created horrible things in the past. Really, it’d been too long since Makarov had visited the man as well. Would he know what to do now? How to stop this cult from using his spell? Whatever ideas he had, Makarov wasn’t certain if he’d be able to listen to them. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome.” She paused, looking away. “Do—will you be doing anything, to Goldmine? For what he did during our job?”

“I no longer have the ability to do so.” She frowned turning towards him as Makarov walked towards the door. “He just left Fairy Tail because the law will not let me send a team to rescue Rob.”

“I see.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “I didn’t want this, Makarov. I didn’t want to lose more of our friends, our comrades.” Makarov nodded, his hand hovering over the door handle to leave. He didn’t know what to tell her, what to say to make this any better. “For now, please, let me simply be the guild physician. I don’t want to be put in a situation like that again, where I’m forced aside because people don’t trust my decisions. I’ll help take care of injuries when people return, but I won’t be involved in anything else. I won’t watch anyone else be torn away from me like this.”

He turned towards her, seeing her cheeks wet with silent tears. She was trying to stay strong, just like he was. Yet, neither of them could keep going like this. “Whatever you need. I’m glad that you will at least be staying in some form.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I’ve lost too many of my old friends to want another to leave.”

“You sending word to the Council now?” He nodded, and she seemed to grow quiet. “Maybe…maybe speak to your other friend as well. This cult is filled with dark wizards, seeking out Zeref’s power. Perhaps he knows something about this R-System, about where they might go to build such a spell.”

“I will.” He still had a promise to fulfill to Zeref anyway and right now, he was probably one of the few friends remaining that Makarov could rely on being there. It was a strange thought, but it still remained. Becoming guild master had forced him to become distant from his former team, but that title meant nothing to Zeref. So, as he left and finished sending off a message to the Council about this job, Makarov made plans to leave the guild. Bob and Porlyusica were given shared duties of watching over the guild in his absence, and with that set, he left on his own personal job to seek out a friend, and a place where he could grieve without being concerned over who was watching.


	11. Chapter 11

Tenrou Island had not changed much over the years. The same could’ve been said for Zeref as well. Makarov found him with ease, tracking down his magical aura like usual. This time, he was resting near Mavis’ grave. Makarov frowned at that, finding it odd to see the man standing in the rock clearing built to house the stone marker. He was not surrounded by decay either, reminding Makarov that Zeref was forgetting the value of life without him here.

“Welcome back. I wondered if you’d remember to return or not.”

“I promised I would.” Makarov watched as Zeref turned around, raising his eyebrows at Makarov. “Despite how things may seem, friends don’t typically abandon each other.” Even though he’d just abandoned Rob himself. Even though Zeref was partially responsible for what had happened, in a way.

Grimacing, Makarov turned his head. That cult had nothing to do with Zeref directly. They were following the history everyone knew. It was beyond Zeref’s control, yet Makarov was still upset. He had not taken time to himself, to get over this loss yet. “You do not sound so confident in those words. Odd. I am used to you being so…optimistic about such things.”

“A friend of mine was recently captured on a job.” He looked over at Zeref, letting out a sigh. “We were not able to rescue him.”

“And you came here instead of chasing after him?”

“I can’t.” He closed his hands into fists, glaring up at the sky. “Everyone thinks I can just go after him, send all the might of Fairy Tail after him, but no one grasps exactly what that risks. Guilds cannot declare war on other guilds. Guilds cannot work on tasks that involve threats at a national level. Guilds are not meant to make a major impact on anything.”

“A national level threat? What sort of job were you even working on?”

“I wasn’t working on it myself.” Makarov sighed, lowering his gaze. “A cult has formed that worships you, in some form.”

“They are far more common than you might think.” Zeref shrugged, sitting down calmly. “In the end, they eventually disperse due to inner conflict or discovery by the magic council. Nothing needs to be done to stop them, as a result. Going after such groups is a foolish plan after all.”

Makarov glared at him, though Zeref wasn’t looking towards Makarov to see the expression. “They found your old school.” That made Zeref turn towards him, frowning. “And they managed to retrieve your notes on the R-System. From what I gather, they left afterwords, meaning it was their goal to find this spell of yours.”

“Again, it would be a waste to do anything now. While I am sorry for your friend, the R-System itself is not a viable spell for use. It requires—“

“Too much energy to activate.” Makarov sighed, shaking his head. “My intention is not to debate this spell with you. I want to know what they’ve done with my friend and what I can do to try and get him back without breaking laws.”

There was a pause, while Zeref tilted his head, studying Makarov. “You do remember who you are speaking with, correct?” Makarov nodded, meeting his dark gaze. “And simply speaking with me…and not revealing my location to the magic council or some other authority…how is that legal? I know that your guild allowed me to return to this island, Makarov. August told me of how the ward was meant to work.”

August? Blinking, Makarov realized that Zeref must have named the boy who left with him. “I let you return.” Zeref frowned at him, while Makarov sighed. “Precht left the guild, the moment I returned to Magnolia that day. It’s been chaotic, to say the least. However, I’ve been managing.”

“You’re…Fairy Tail’s guild master?” Makarov nodded, while Zeref leaned forward. “So that is why you are bound so tightly by such technicalities. I had thought you were one to ignore such regulations before…but now you are seeing that it is not so easy to do, when you are the focus of their attention.”

Snorting, Makarov shook his head. “More than just that. Fairy Tail’s wizards seem to be failing to understand how to respect public property as well. We’ve been getting overloaded with repair bills all the time. It’s been forcing me to get creative, with keeping us out of debt and away from the Council’s anger.”

“Yet you still remain.” Zeref looked away, frowning for a moment. “From what I recall…I cannot say there is a loophole to exploit that would be of use to you. I could attempt to seek them out myself…but my way of dealing with them will not be what you want.” Zeref shook his head. “No, my methods would likely destroy your friend as well.”

“My refusal to act has lost me another friend too.” Makarov closed his eyes, leaning back on the ground. He needed this break, this time away from the guild. “My former team, they’ve fallen apart now. One refuses to work completely, one left to join the rune knights, another is being held as a captive of dark wizards, and another just left because I’m not the guild master they want. I’m nothing like Precht, and I have no understanding on how to lead anyone, despite being in this position for years now…I’m still lost. I’m lost, and just like before when I get lost, I find myself getting drawn towards you for answers.”

“These days, I cannot say I object to the company.” Zeref smiled faintly, before the expression turned into a grimace. Sensing it coming, Makarov glanced up, observing to see if he needed to move away. Yet, the outburst was short, and Makarov had given him enough distance for now. “Though this…this I am still growing tired of.”

“Is there any way to eliminate the curse completely?”

Zeref shook his head, sighing. “Not that I’ve found…and I’ve been suffering for four centuries now.” He’d been cursed that long ago? Makarov stared at him, suddenly realizing why it was so much of a struggle to not be used to the constant death surrounding him. “Though…Natsu should manage to end this, when he’s finally here. He is my plan to end my suffering…and I am still…still able to wait for a bit longer to see him again.”

Makarov stared at him, questions still swimming in his mind. “How? Zeref, how do you plan on Natsu ending this?”

There was a pause, and Makarov saw a bird fly overhead, past them. “Natsu is the most powerful demon I’ve ever created.” Makarov fought back a shudder at that, not wanting to show Zeref how worried he was about the things this man had once done. “He is the demon that should be capable of surpassing the immortality this curse has forced upon me. Natsu…Natsu will be strong enough to end my life, and finally let me rest peacefully for a change.”

The destruction those demons caused…Makarov was starting to see it a bit more clearly. Zeref was immortal, that much he’d understood, but he hadn’t thought of what it must’ve put him through. “That was your goal with all of your demons, wasn’t it?” Zeref nodded, frowning faintly.

“I suppose. Mostly, they were perfecting the art of creating life…before I moved on to Natsu. I needed to know how to create powerful beings…to ensure he’d be strong enough to…” Zeref trailed off, closing his eyes. “Or perhaps I made a mistake with him as well. Regardless, it has been done, and the plan is in motion. It has too many risks to stop now.”

“So, you’ll leave me too, as soon as Natsu is here.” Makarov didn’t know what else to say. Zeref was quiet, and Makarov felt himself laughing. He didn’t know why; nothing was amusing about losing all of his friends in the slightest. Yet, he needed to do something, and he’d been forcing himself not to cry. Laughing was one of the few options of expression left. “Of course. Even the immortal black wizard will find a way to vanish too, to leave me alone, and just as lost as I’ve been over the last few years.”

“Am I really that important to you?” Makarov didn’t answer. He didn’t know what Zeref was to him. Oddly, the memories August gave him had floated around in his head on occasion. He’d have dreams of kissing Zeref, all because he had seen that one flash of Mavis’ memory. The mixing of what he knew with what he’d been shown made it hard to tell which feelings were his, and which had belonged to Mavis. “Few…few people are glad to have known me. If you are one such person…I think I’d like to know.”

Was he glad that he was friends with Zeref? The man was known for so many crimes, and responsible for so many deaths. If he’d never existed, all of the dark guilds and cults that followed him never would have came about. Rob would still be around, and Goldmine wouldn’t have had a reason to leave. Yet, Makarov would still be lost. He still would not have had a friend to talk to on this island, one who helped him grieve for his father and understand that he wasn’t strong or weak because of his age. 

The silence that filled the air seemed to be prolonging, and Makarov eventually closed his eyes. “I am. For what it is worth, you have become a good friend of mine, Zeref. I know I’m probably going to be getting dragged away for this one day, for giving you this place to rest away from society, but I am happy to be able to help you when I can.”

“A good friend…” Zeref seemed to frown at that. Makarov could see the land decaying around him the more he thought, responding to his thoughts quickly. “Yes…I suppose you are, aren’t you? The only friend I’ve managed to keep…since this curse came to me.” Makarov didn’t know what to say about that. His own cautious nature was likely the reason he’d survived, and it was still keeping him alive now. “I am glad, I think. To have such a thing.”

“You think?” Makarov sat up, staring at Zeref. “How can you not be certain of that?”

Shrugging, Zeref met his eyes calmly. “I’m not typically happy or pleased with anything.” His gaze flickered around him, his hand brushing against the dead grass around him. “Though…I suppose it is an odd sort of relief to see this once more. Like always…you manage to bring it back. To remind me…that someone out there has a life that is of value to me.”

“And your life, Zeref, has value to me as well.” Zeref did no reply, looking away. “I’ve been losing everything thus far; the transition to guild master stops me from going on jobs, from working with my team, from being a true friend to my guild. That separation, I’m gradually breaking it down, but I cannot help but feel separate from them all now. Above them, in a way I never wanted to be.” Makarov didn’t know if he was getting through to him, making him understand at all. “You aren’t a part of Fairy Tail. With the two of us, it doesn’t matter if I am the guild master or not. We’ll still be friends, but if you are just trying to throw your life away, you’ll leave me just like the rest of them.”

“Would you prefer for me to suffer, Makarov?” Zeref turned towards him, his dark eyes locking on his own. “For the world to suffer as well?” His hands gestured around him, making Makarov lower his gaze. “I wish things could be different. That I would not cause you such a loss for valuing my presence as well. However…I cannot risk letting myself continue on. If I become the man I once was…if I forget again…I will destroy everything you care about…including myself.”

“Do…were you already planning something before I came?”

After a moment, Zeref nodded slowly. “August…should not have trusted me with the knowledge of what Precht created.” Zeref knew about Mavis, then. Underneath Fairy Tail, they had an endless amount of magical energy to use. With it, in theory they could even activate the R-System. “It allows for plans that I should not even consider, Makarov. Plans that would place us as enemies…that would ensure you will never see me as a friend again.”

It made sense, if he needed that power to do so. Makarov had taken to calling it Fairy Heart in his mind, since it existed within the heart of the guild, inside of the body of the person who created it in the first place as well. If Zeref wanted Fairy Heart, however, he’d need to take it from them. “Am I correct to assume I would not be so willing to let you use it without a fight for this plan of yours?”

“My plans would likely ensure that Fairy Tail ceases to exist.” Zeref sighed, shaking his head. “Though…that is only a plan I consider when you are not nearby…reminding me of why it is not the outcome I prefer. I do not want to be that person, Makarov. I…I don’t want to be the monster history makes me out to be…yet I still know I am.”

“I will help you stay away from that path. I already promised to do that, Zeref.”

“For as long as our friendship remains…for I will not hold you to it if you cannot reach past the dark thoughts that may grow to consume my mind.” Zeref smiled faintly at him, something softening in his gaze. “Do…do you need to be returning soon? Usually, you come to discuss your latest problem, and then are forced to leave.”

“I’ve left the guild in good hands for now, with the intention of finding a place to cope with what I’ve just lost.” Makarov stared at him, seeing Zeref nod for a moment. “I had planned on using Tenrou Island for that purpose. It isn’t as if anyone else will be coming here, not right now. And…I don’t mind, seeming weak in front of you. It isn’t as if it would make a difference if you truly wanted to harm me either way.”

“You’ll be staying then?” Makarov nodded, and Zeref’s smile widened. “Then perhaps it is my turn to show you something on this island. You brought me to the library…and you spoke of enjoying fishing and swimming at the time, if I recall correctly.”

“I asked if you bothered with either of those. I didn’t say a thing about what I did myself.” Yet, Makarov was still smiling, getting up to follow after him.

“True, but at that age, what comes to mind as entertainment for others is typically what entertains yourself.” Makarov couldn’t deny that either. “While the ocean is a bit of a dangerous place for such activities, there is a river that travels inland, eventually feeding into a small pond on the island. When…when I’m not near, the area is rather lively and quite a beautiful sight.”

He knew coming to this island was a good idea after all. With a smile, Makarov began following Zeref deeper into the island, not caring that he was following after a trail of death. As disturbing as it was, he knew Zeref had no control over this curse, and Makarov wouldn’t demand that he change it. When he returned, he’d try and find his own information on this curse and see if he could find something Zeref had missed. After all, Zeref had been the one to claim that age would not dictate who had gained more wisdom. Somehow, he’d help free his friend from this suffering without killing him. Until then, he’d let Zeref find comfort in the knowledge that Natsu would arrive soon enough, while Makarov did everything in his power to stop him from meeting the fate he sought.


	12. Chapter 12

Following after Zeref, Makarov realized that this was likely the longest period of time he’d spent with the dark wizard. The other man was calm, seeming to be rather happy as they traveled on the island. “You know, if you are struggling with thoughts on leading your guild…I may be of some use there as well.”

“You have experience in being a guild master?” It seemed unlikely.

Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. “Not exactly. Though…certain situations have placed me in a position of leadership. I am familiar with giving orders to others, and in speaking with those who perceive me to be younger than they are, at least.”

Considering Zeref seemed to have been frozen in age as a teenager, it wasn’t that surprising. “I appreciate the offer.” Makarov ran a hand through his hair. “As much as I’d like to ask about it, I don’t even know where to start. Lately, I’ve just been trying to make sure everyone feels welcome. Offering them someone to talk to about what isn’t working to tell me what sort of guild they want to be a part of.”

“That much should earn you some level of respect.” Zeref continued on, tilting his head. “Though, it will only go so far. People will attempt to abuse that privilege if you are not careful. They will think they can use your trust to work things to their advantage, and then they’ll be the ones leading the guild with you their mere puppet instead.”

“Fairy Tail isn’t a dark guild, and we’re not trying to stab each other in the back, Zeref.” Zeref always saw the worst in everyone, it seemed. “We’re just looking out for each other right now. I’m starting to learn to rely more on my own judgment, and not theirs. Yet, it is difficult, when many of the members are still used to me being just an ordinary wizard.”

“So it is the transition that is giving you issues instead?”

Makarov frowned, considering it. “In a way, I suppose. My former team, they seem to expect me to behave as I used to. I wasn’t exactly known for following rules as a wizard, and even as the guild master, I can’t say I’m fond of all the regulations and reprimands they give us for property destruction. We keep paying for the repairs anyway, so what harm has really been done?” He sighed, shaking his head. “Yet, I’m still not quite as reckless as I once was. I need to set an example for others, but I still hardly know what sort of example I need to be for them.”

“For you, I’d recommend just being yourself.” Makarov frowned.

“And show them to break the rules? Ha! The Council would have us all in cells and disbanded in less than a month.”

Zeref shook his head. “Perhaps not in that sense.” He paused for a moment, turning towards him. “I meant in how you act. From the moment I first met you…you show an uncanny amount of caring for others. You are kind, and you seek to protect those around you, regardless of if they need such protections or not. Teach your guild that kindness…to care for each other and act on behalf of your other members. Protect your own, and value each other as friends…just as you do with me. If that means breaking rules, so be it. Just make sure they understand that not all rules are meant to be broken.”

Narrowing his eyes, Makarov studied him for a moment. “Uh huh. And how successful were you with this leadership strategy?”

“I am not the sort that can lead like that.” Zeref tilted his head. “As you should know by now. However…I can say that I am far more successful than most might think, when it comes to getting others to follow me, regardless of my name or my past.”

“Then maybe I will take your advice.” Oddly, it seemed to fit with the direction their guild was going in as well. They’d be headaches for the magic council, but they’d be the family Makarov was hoping to create. “Though, some of the damage may have already been done. I should have found a way to go after Rob.”

“And now the rune knights are on the case and you cannot do so discretely.” Zeref smiled over at him. “I am sorry…I wish I could help, but I do not think I can. You…you will grow to move past mistakes, and learn from them. Lingering on what could have changed…it rarely makes for healthy decisions about the future.” He paused, staring off in the distance. “Focusing on the past…is in part what drove me to where I am today. I could not move past the tragedy of my family…so I advise you to learn to move on, before you let such thoughts drive you to despair.” Makarov nodded, wanting to ask more about his past. However, Zeref nodded towards his side. “You go ahead. If I lead…you will not see the pond as I wish for it to be. We are almost there, after all.”

Leaving Zeref some distance, Makarov walked around him towards the direction they had been going. Following him made it more difficult to see how far away to remain, though he could practically sense where his aura of death magic ended now. It was such a familiar aura to him, despite how rarely he came to this island. Makarov knew it well, and while at first it terrified and unnerved him, he was growing to be comfortable around the dark magic. “You know, just because you want me to see this place alive doesn’t mean you’re going to stay away from it for long. I didn’t come to this island to just sit around a lake alone.”

“You came to remind me of the value of life.” Zeref smiled faintly behind him, though Makarov didn’t turn to see. “And to speak with someone about your problems whose judgment did not matter.” It was true enough. Makarov found himself walking up a hill, and in the distance, he could hear the faint sounds of the river Zeref had mentioned before. “Both have been accomplished…was there something else you sought?”

Snorting, Makarov paused and glanced back at him. “You really don’t get how friendships work, do you?” Zeref lifted his eyebrows in a silent question, while Makarov waved it off before the man could speak. “Yeah yeah, I get it. Your curse, living on an isolated island…you don’t have many friends. I still figured this much would be obvious though.” Pausing, Makarov sighed. “Friends don’t just spend time with each other to gain things or complain, Zeref. We hang out together to have fun…and I’m not about to stop you from hanging out with me just because a few plants are going to die in the process.”

“I think it will be more than just a few, Makarov.”

“And you haven’t killed plants on this island before?” Zeref did not reply, while Makarov grinned. “They grow back, because that’s how nature works. Things die, and new things are born all the time. You’re just…speeding along the death side for a bit, that’s all.” Zeref still seemed to frown, looking doubtful. “I mean…it helps with overpopulation! Yeah, Porlyusica was telling me that it’s a bad thing to have too much of a lifeform in a small area. They can’t all survive, and die off quickly, so really, you’re helping this island out by killing off some of its oh-so-many plants.”

“That isn’t quite how it works, Makarov. Overpopulation typically resolves itself through starvation and by feeding other organisms until it reaches a reasonable—“

“Damn, you really would get along with her well, wouldn’t you?” Makarov chuckled, shaking his head. “I figured you’d be all well-read too, since you went to some fancy magic school, but I thought that would give you a focus on, well, magic, not this.”

“A well-rounded education was what was offered. I simply spent the majority of my time studying magic, while ignoring extra research in more…common subjects.”

“What sort of magic were you interested in back then? I mean, you weren’t always focused on living magic, right?” Makarov glanced at him, seeing Zeref frown. “It’s not like that sort of thing is popular. In fact, it’s sorta banned from use completely. Makes me wonder what you were studying for classes, really.”

He was starting to think Zeref wouldn’t answer. Zeref had stopped walking, and Makarov had arrived at a slight clearing in the forest. He blinked, seeing a small pool of water in the center, with small wildflowers growing within the grass at the shore. The breeze would send ripples across the surface, with leaves falling into it from the nearby trees as well. It looked lively and colorful, just like the rest of the island. There was a place where rocks seemed to be placed by someone for sitting. He wondered if Zeref had brought them here, after being on the island for so long. They were one of the few nonliving things he could use, after all, since his magic seemed to go so far as to decay away tree stumps if he was nearby.

After staring around, Zeref spoke for a moment. “I…wanted a challenge.” He made no comment about the lake, and Makarov was surprised he didn’t change the subject. “With the war, however, I also wanted to avoid fighting. I always despised the idea of rushing into battle for no reason other than to fight and kill. It seemed so pointless, back then. The entire thing, really.” He was standing still, gazing up at the sky above him. “So, I focused on technical magic that really served no purpose in battle. Telepathy was the first I mastered…and then I moved on to teleportation, followed by wards…really, anything that seemed like it would make me useless in war, but gave me a better grasp on the fundamentals of magic. The entire time, my main goal however…was the development of what you now call living magic.”

“You created it yourself?” Zeref nodded, and Makarov blinked. “That’s impressive. I can’t say I’ve heard of a wizard these days capable of inventing their own branch of magic. The most recent one was Archive Magic I think, and even that was created about twenty years ago, just before I was born.”

“I don’t typically talk about these things, you know.” Zeref stared at him now, glancing towards the lake. Makarov stood on the shore, his back to the water to face Zeref while they spoke. “My past…I usually feel as if it is best to leave it alone. To forget it. Many…many things I’ve done were horrible. I’ve killed, and I’ve destroyed so much with what I’ve created.”

“And do you regret what you’ve done?” 

Makarov expected him to say yes. Zeref seemed so guilty about all of the death he caused, after all. “Actually, I don’t think I do.” He stared at the man, uncertain of what it meant. He didn’t regret all of the deaths he’d caused? Zeref seemed kind enough to wish people had survived. “There were some things that came about…that were worth this, I think. Perhaps that means I am more selfish than I am willing to admit. Perhaps it means I really never cared for others in the first place at all.” He looked towards Makarov, tilting his head. “Do you think that makes me a monster? For being pleased with the results of what I’ve done, despite the cost?”

Looking away, Makarov swallowed. He wanted to say no, but he knew too much of Zeref’s history to agree. How could he not want it to change? To save lives? With the aura of death around him, it was clear he valued life right now. “It—I suppose it depends. On what exactly it was you were so glad to have gained.”

“Natsu.” He said the word slowly, almost reverently. That demon was so important to Zeref, yet Makarov could hardly understand why. “I…remember how I told you to make sure you mourn your losses, Makarov? To move past death?” Makarov nodded slowly, his back towards the man. “I did not. That was what drove me to living magic…for Natsu was the one person I had lost that I could not fathom the reason for his death. He did not deserve such a fate…and if he still lives, then I still think all of this suffering was worth it. I would give anything…to keep him alive, Makarov. To keep him alive until I, too, find myself dying by his side.” Zeref slowly began to approach him, entering the clearing by the pond. The trees began to die, becoming less alive as he neared. Makarov didn’t care so much, since he preferred to be able to talk a bit more quietly, despite no one being around to overhear them. “Is that reason enough to make me human, Makarov? Or am I just as monstrous as the beings I’ve created?”

He didn’t know what to say. Thinking of what he’d lost, Makarov didn’t know what he would do. Would he sacrifice so much to see his father again? If he’d been asked during one of his previous visits to Zeref, he likely would have said yes. The loss had been more recent, and he had not quite accepted it then. Now, he was used to his absence. Zeref, however, claimed he had not allowed himself to accept that loss. He was still trapped in that grief, in being alone without this Natsu. Then, he’d lost Mavis as well, not long after meeting her from what Makarov had seen in her memories. 

After a moment, he gazed over at Zeref, seeing the way he seemed to be staring at his own legs. Zeref…hated himself, Makarov realized. He’d despised everything he’d done, and refused to let anyone say otherwise. It was why he refused Makarov’s kindness as a child, and why he needed Makarov to insist that they were friends. He couldn’t understand why anyone would want such a connection with himself. He had already decided on his answer to that question, without Makarov’s response.

Sitting down, Makarov studied him for just a moment longer. “You are not a monster for being lost to your grief, Zeref.” The man’s head lifted, meeting his gaze. “I cannot say I would’ve done the same, but I don’t think any two people deal with loss the same way.” Goldmine definitely hadn’t dealt with the loss of Rob the same as he did, nor did Porlyusica or Bob. When Yuri died, the entire guild had shifted in mood, some openly crying with others throwing themselves into work like Makarov had done. They were all different, just like Zeref was. “You knew what you had lost, and you fought to protect Natsu in the only way you understood. If my father were still alive today, I cannot say I’d be able to be angry at the force that brought him back to me, nor would I regret what had been sacrificed to do so. Perhaps that means I’m just as selfish as you, but either way, I don’t think anyone would be able to be sad because of a loved one returning to life, Zeref.”

“You…you are always surprising me, Makarov.” Zeref smiled faintly, lowering his gaze. “With your views and attachment to life, I suspected knowing would change your opinion. That you’d agree with me about what sort of person I am.”

“No one is beyond redemption, Zeref. No one is past the point of forgiveness. That’s how I like to view the world.” He looked over at the man, who was still smiling faintly. “Perhaps the law is harsh in that sense, but if you are trying to be a better person, trying to do good for others, then I cannot say you are truly at fault for what has happened. I may not quite understand how you came by this curse, or how Natsu is related to what you’ve done, but I do know that you’ve followed your own heart in the process, and have done what you thought was right.”

“Even if what I thought was right…was killing? Destruction?”

Zeref always saw the darkest possibility. Makarov could tell that much, and his self-hatred ran deep. He might not be able to overcome it so easily, but he could try and make the man see things differently. “Not all paths are straight-forward, Zeref. You grew up during a time of war. I cannot say I’ve experienced the same thing.” He gazed at the water, frowning. “As I said before, death is a part of life. It isn’t something that can be stopped, and without being there, I can’t say if it was wrong to choose that path.”

Zeref was quiet after that, sitting calmly where they’d came in to the pond. The sun was starting to set, and Makarov was starting to realize how long he’d been on the island for. After a moment, he sighed, realizing that Zeref would likely be taking some time to think instead. Gazing at the water, he shrugged, pulling off his shirt and deciding he might as well make the most of this break. It felt a bit strange, with Zeref watching him right behind him, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t gone swimming with friends before. Maybe it was the silence that made it odd, or perhaps the memories of Mavis seeing him as a lover and not a friend. Either way, Makarov did his best to ignore it, before walking into the pond, letting himself float on the surface for a moment. He saw a flicker of light on the shore, and after a moment, he noticed a fire lighting near the rocks he’d seen before. He didn’t realize there was a place to contain a fire over there, but it seemed as if Zeref truly had set it up. He didn’t know if Zeref intended on Makarov lingering on the island for long, but he smiled faintly at his foresight. It was only showing that Zeref was growing to appreciate their friendship as well, just as Makarov was.


	13. Chapter 13

When Makarov woke, he saw Zeref still resting in the distance near what had once been trees. The black wizard had given him the white fabric he wore over his robes to use as a blanket, since the island apparently grew far colder than Makarov had expected over night. So, it was an odd sight, seeing him completely in all black, with a low-cutting neckline revealing the locket Zeref must’ve been wearing since the day they first met. As Makarov pushed the thick cloth off of him, he frowned and realized Zeref was likely still asleep. The black wizard had said he technically didn’t need to sleep, though it was a decent way to pass the time so he actually slept more often than most people did.

Makarov’s stomach grumbled, as he sat up, and he realized he really hadn’t planned quite this far ahead. On the boat he came in, he’d brought camping and fishing supplies, but he hadn’t thought to bring them onto the island with him. He probably should use one of the lacrimas he brought to contact the guild as well, and make sure things were going okay. Yet, with the warmth of the sun on his skin and the calm of the area around him, Makarov found himself wanting to just sit for a little bit longer. He could ignore being hungry, at least for a little bit.

A bird flew overhead, getting too close to Zeref it seemed. Makarov frowned as he watched it fall to the ground, landing on the outer edge of the circle of decay that surrounded the sleeping man. Even as he dreamt, the curse still seemed to remain active. It was a mystery, how that magic worked absent of his own will. Sure, Makarov understood it was a curse. He’d seen a very rare few in action when he’d taken various jobs, some preventing plants from growing in fields and some as minor as causing hair loss as a prank. This one was different from any of them, likely far more complex than what he’d heard of thus far. Curses had been illegal magic for ages now, and that meant the ones that lingered were either too ancient and complex to unravel or too simple to really seem like a curse. It was easier to hide and disguise those simple curses as other spells, after all.

Shaking his head, Makarov realized Zeref likely wasn’t close to waking up at all. Instead of bothering him, Makarov rose to his feet, stretching slightly and getting ready to walk back. He could get his supplies, and come back to this lake fairly quickly. If Zeref woke up while he was gone, Makarov could find him again with ease. So, walking carefully around the man, Makarov moved to follow the trail of death back towards the shore. It at least helped in one way, guiding him towards where they came with ease. Makarov still kept forgetting to mark his trail when he traveled around the island. Eventually, he’d know this place well enough to get around without it, he supposed.

The trip was fairly short and uneventful, and before long, Makarov was making his way back with a small bag of supplies and his fishing pole to gather food. Once he actually had some fish, he’d look for firewood to start the fire again and actually get them cooked for a meal. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d scavenged for food in the wild, and it likely wouldn’t be the last either.

When he got back to the lake, Zeref was awake. Makarov paused, seeing the man was sitting up and frowning, gathering the extra white fabric from the ground. “Good morning, Zeref.” Makarov set his stuff down, seeing the man turn around and blink at him. “Sorry, I woke up a little bit earlier, and figured I’d grab some supplies to help me get by while I’m here. Unlike you, I actually need to eat to survive.”

The black wizard smiled faintly, dropping the fabric by his side and shaking his head. “Right.” He gestured towards where Makarov was standing, where the fallen bird still seemed to remain. “The curse simply kills, it does not linger or taint the meat. It would be…nice, for their lives to not be completely wasted for a change.”

Making sure his stuff was out of the way, Makarov instead grabbed the bird with a nod. “Well, sounds quicker than what I had in mind.” Digging through his bag, he pulled out a knife he had planned on using to clean off the fish he caught, instead moving to pull the feathers off of the bird. 

When Makarov glanced up, he noticed that Zeref seemed to be using teleportation magic to gather fallen branches for the fire again. It was strange, but he supposed the man had to avoid getting near with his curse. Either way, it made things quicker, and by the time Makarov had finished, Zeref had lit the fire again and had given Makarov space to approach and make his meal. “How…how long did you intend on staying here?”

Makarov was letting the bird cook, sitting down on one of the rocks and waiting. “I really can’t say. Everyone knows I’m off doing some kind of work. I didn’t specify what, so they likely think I’m trying to think of what to do about Rob.” He scratched his cheek, before dropping his hand. “And I’ve been including others in running the guild, so it isn’t like they’re too bad off without me right now. I just don’t think I’m ready to go back and face that responsibility. I don’t know when I’ll feel ready to go back, really.”

“As I’ve told you before…there isn’t much here in terms of entertainment.” Zeref watched him as he spoke. “I simply recalled our conversation when I ran into this place before…and thought that perhaps you’d wish to come here sometime.”

“Do you keep track of other places on the island too?”

“Yes and no.” Zeref glanced up at the sky. “I know enough to understand where we are…in relation to other areas. Most of the time, however, I simply wander for something to do. Staying in motion as I think can sometimes be better than staying in place. At least then…I occasionally see things that are more lively.” His hand brushed against the grass by his side, or at least what remained of it.

“Well, are there any non-living sights to see around here? It wouldn’t surprise me if there were some interesting caves or rock formations, from what I’ve seen.”

Zeref was already shaking his head. “It is too dangerous to approach those.” He gestured off towards the distance. “There are a few safe paths that lead to the shore, and from there, I’m certain you’ve noticed that you are climbing upwards before reaching the forest you are familiar with.” Makarov nodded. “The rock formations exist along that shoreline, however, it is not a shore you can walk along.” There was an alcove where Makarov always had to approach to get anywhere on the island. Elsewhere, it was a steep cliffside facing him instead. “I may be able to approach them, but it certainly isn’t friendly enough for others to get near.”

“Are you usually so careless with yourself like that?”

“I’m immortal; if I can’t be killed, what point is there in avoiding such things?”

“Doesn’t it still hurt?”

Zeref shrugged, staring at the ground. “I’ve…grown used to it, in some ways.” Makarov’s eyes widened, uncertain of what to say. “Let’s just say that the demons were not my first attempt to end my life, once I became cursed.”

“Then you shouldn’t just openly seek out danger!” Makarov shook his head, pulling the meat off of the fire. “Really, and Porlyusica says I’m reckless. I get that it won’t kill you, but people don’t normally seek out pain either.”

“I’m not looking for it; I simply don’t care if I end up in pain.”

“Again, most sane people avoid such things.” Zeref smiled faintly at that.

“Then I suppose I’m not quite sane.”

Snorting, Makarov shook his head. “Alright, I suppose you’ve won there.” He took a bite of food, chewing for a moment. Zeref was just silently watching him, and Makarov was again wondering how this guy managed living on this island alone. “So, why exactly aren’t you sane?” Zeref blinked at him, his smile fading. “Trying to escape your curse is one thing, but I still can’t understand it. Why would anyone want to just throw their life away?”

There was a pause, with Zeref staring at him in silence again. Makarov shifted his weight, dropping his gaze and trying to focus on eating for a moment. “Have you ever considered what life would be like, if you lived forever? Even without the death magic that this curse gives…just consider the immortality for a moment.”

“Many people want such things. We’re always trying to prolong our lives; few ever look to shorten them.”

“True.” Zeref nodded. “Yet, such measures prolong lives of everyone. Medicines heal all, new health discoveries allow for the prevention of other illnesses…all of it benefits humanity as a whole.” Makarov frowned at that, though he couldn’t deny it. “One person, only one person, with immortality…they are surrounded by those that die. People, animals, plants…all with life expectancies far shorter than eternity. Even the dragons, known for their incredibly long lifespans…cannot compete with such a thing. So…one who is immortal is destined to lose everyone he or she cares for. Destined to be alone, to forever lose…to forever grieve for so many deaths.”

Zeref had lived for four hundred years. Thinking about it, Makarov felt cold. There was a pit in his stomach, imagining what it must be like. For Makarov, it would be as if Fairy Tail’s members had all perished. Not just his team, but the normal members who he saw every day and observed within the guild hall. Zeref’s family was gone, as was anyone he’d known from when he was first born. Yet, Makarov wouldn’t let that drive him, would he? “You…you can still look forward to meeting new people. To making new friends, and living with what you have.”

“Perhaps.” Zeref glanced at the water. “Yet, at that point…factor in the rest of my curse. What joy is there in meeting new people when it results in their death? How can I maintain such friendships when always, always people are too foolish to stay away?” He gazed down at his hands, opening them in his lap. Makarov watched him, seeing that his shoulders were shaking slightly. “This world punishes my attempts at making contact, at coping with this eternal existence…it continually rejects me at every turn, showing me nothing but death and decay. I…I can’t keep living like this.” 

His head lifted, turning towards Makarov. Within those black eyes, Makarov saw tears falling. “I am still here, and I am still your friend.”

“My second one in nearly four hundred years.” Makarov blinked at him, and Zeref regarded him with dark eyes. “And the last one I made is already dead, or at least close enough to that state. Given your new status, I’m certain you know exactly who I’m talking about as well.”

“You did not want that to happen—“

“And do you think I want you to die either?” Zeref narrowed his eyes at him. “Every time you come here, I don’t know if I should be afraid or joyful. If I should run away, shout, or embrace what is happening. I cannot be your friend, yet I want so desperately for it to be true. My entire mind, my desires, everything has become nothing but contradictions, and I’m tired of it! I’m tired of this curse, of becoming exactly what it is designed to make me.”

“You know, I think you’ve done all of those but run away at this point.” Zeref stared at him, on his feet and shaken. Makarov was grinning, shaking his head at the man. “Didn’t I tell you that it’s my fault at this point if something happens? I’m not Mavis, and you have no reason to believe I’ll survive your curse. Nor do I have any foolish desire to go running into what is clearly a dangerous area to be, given all of the things dying around you.” Zeref took a deep breath, locking eyes with him. “I’ve kept my distance because I know the dangers of being here. Yet, no one needs to isolate themselves completely, especially when it involves something beyond your control.”

“I brought this curse upon myself, Makarov.” That one was new. He frowned at Zeref, seeing the man meeting his gaze. “This curse is why it living magic is forbidden from use.”

The connection between Natsu and his guilt suddenly seemed so obvious. He was cursed, because he brought Natsu back to life. Yet, how did Mavis get cursed? Who had she fought to bring back? Though, that shouldn’t be his focus right now. “And you yourself said this was all worth it, to bring Natsu back.”

“Yet, it changes nothing about the fact that I could have chosen not to bring him back. I was warned…warned to leave this alone.”

“And can you control it now that you’ve disregarded that warning?” Zeref did not reply. “The past can’t be changed. You told me not to focus on it yourself, so stop doing the same thing too. Focus on living now and accept that yes, you do have a friend. Maybe I’m not here a lot, and maybe I’ve been busy, but you can talk to me about your problems too and just relax for a change.”

“You’re wrong.” Makarov frowned, staring at him. Yet, Zeref lifted a hand to his head, closing his eyes. “Don’t…don’t make me consider it again.” Consider what? Makarov didn’t know what he was debating. What was he wrong about? About them being friends? He didn’t usually get so upset about such a thing. Then…about changing the past?

Even without having studied time magic, Makarov could imagine the amount of energy such a thing would require. “This…this is the plan you were considering when I was gone, wasn’t it?” Zeref nodded, not meeting his eyes. He had considered going back to before he ever had his curse. Zeref had a way to get rid of it, but it would mean everything he’d ever done would vanish. Zeref’s impact on the world would disappear and when Makarov really considered it, nothing would be the same. 

“Did you want to tell me about your friends, maybe?” Zeref spoke, closing his eyes. Makarov was starting to realize he changed subjects like this to keep himself distracted.

“Well, if you’d like, you could probably talk to some of them.” Makarov walked over to his bag, pulling out the lacrima and sitting down. “I wanted to check in and make sure they were okay, but if you want to get to know them too, I figure this is a safe way to do it, right?”

Zeref gazed at the lacrima, smiling faintly. “I suppose it is.” With his agreement, Makarov activated it, hoping to get ahold of Porlyusica. When she answered, Bob was with her at the desk.

“I was wondering when you’d check in. I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away for a day without panicking about some disaster.” Porlyusica sighed, shaking her head. “We’re fine, so get back to relaxing. I don’t want to be treating you for health problems because you keep stressing over every little thing, Makarov.”

“Oh, hush. He’s not that bad. All things considered, Maky’s doing well, don’t you think?”

Porlyusica shook her head at Bob, though she narrowed her eyes. “Where even are you? Behind you…that looks like…”

“Hello. Porlyusica, correct?” Zeref called out, his voice louder than before. The pink-haired girl blinked, before slowly nodding. “Makarov was telling me about what happened. I am…sorry for your friend. I wish I could do something to help, but I’m afraid my aid would bring little benefit.” Zeref lifted his arms, gesturing around him. Makarov doubted she could see him anyway.

“I know that. Didn’t Makarov ask you about where they might be? The idiot was supposed to find leads, not get you to lead a search yourself.” She shook her head. “What sort of place would they need to build this spell they want to make?”

“In what sense?” 

“What do you mean—“

Bob covered her mouth before Porlyusica could shout louder at Zeref, smiling at the lacrima. “Hello, sweetie! I’m Bob, and sorry for the interruption. My friend can be a bit easy to upset, so why don’t I help take over now?” Zeref blinked at the man, before sitting down again and nodding. “See, our friend was taken by some mean wizards looking to use that spell of Zeref’s. Now, I don’t know all the details, but Porlyusica seems to think his life is in danger from it, so—“

“Ah, so that is the reason for your concern.” Zeref interrupted, shaking his head. “Who are they seeking to resurrect? I can tell you quite easily if your friend was chosen to be the sacrifice or not…or more accurately, if he’d be accepted as the sacrifice for the spell.”

Bob blinked, his hand falling from Porlyusica’s mouth with that. “You know that much about the spell?” Zeref nodded at Bob, while Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at him.

“From what we overheard, they seem to be intent on bringing Zeref back to life.” Her gaze flickered towards Makarov. “There are plenty of records that say the Black Wizard is dead, after all. It isn’t entirely impossible that such a thing is true.”

Zeref however was laughing at that. Makarov turned towards him, shaking his head. “Is this really so amusing to you?” 

“Yes, it is.” Zeref smiled at him, chuckling again and shaking his head. “They are a group of fools then, though didn’t you say they found notes on the R-System at Mildian Magic Academy?” 

“Yes. At least, that was what Goldmine thought the place looked like.” Makarov saw Zeref growing serious again, frowning.

“Then…perhaps not complete idiots, if they not only knew he studied there, but also where the school once stood.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Your friend’s life will not fuel the spell, with that as their intention. Regardless of where they build the spell, or even if they change their intended target, you still have time to save his life.” He paused, glancing at the lacrima. “Unless this seemed to be the sort of group to kill their captives?”

“No, they seemed to be enslaving the people they took.” Porlyusica sighed, closing her eyes. “Now, are you going to tell me where this spell can be constructed or not? Knowing that we have time is fine, but that doesn’t answer my original question.”

“Again, I need more details. If I truly wanted to, I could build the R-System where I’m standing right now. However, other factors play into where and when they might build it. Are they smart enough to look for a location to avoid the Council? Are they salvaging from a previous attempt at constructing it? Where are they gathering their materials from? How many people are working on building it?”

“We don’t have information on their numbers. Our job was to stop them, while we were under the impression that this was a much smaller group than it was.” Makarov sighed, glancing towards him. “Based on that alone, they are avoiding the Council fairly well. Guilds were told to estimate maybe fifty members at most, which is why it was given an S-Class rating as a job.”

“They aren’t afraid of traveling either, dear.” Bob glanced at them, shaking his head. “After all, they did send for back-up when we attempted to wipe them out ourselves.”

“And there’s no way someone attempted to make this spell before, either. This spell was designed by Zeref, and his notes were in those ruins—“

“This is one of his few published spells on resurrection, Porlyusica.” Zeref glanced over at Makarov, who’s eyes widened along with the rest of his teams’ gaze. “What you found was merely the original copy of his work - and outdated when compared to the final result too. From what I’ve heard…” He trailed off, sighing. “There have been approximately three attempts to create it thus far, all of which were discovered by the Magic Council and destroyed swiftly. Another attempt…if they are intelligent, they will be finding someplace isolated, not unlike Tenrou Island in fact.”

“If you see something there, will you mention it to us?” Porlyusica watched him, while Zeref blinked at her.

“You were with Makarov and August when they made the ward, correct?”

“Yes, but Precht is no longer with us, and I can’t trust this idiot to know how to operate it.”

Glaring at her, Makarov shook his head. “Hey! I’m not that stupid, Porlyusica. Once Precht transferred the ward to me, it was easy to figure out.” 

“Well, I think that just tells us they’re not on Tenrou Island, dears.” Bob frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “But there are other islands they might go to. Do you know which ones were used for the last attempts at this?”

“No.” Zeref shrugged. “It…wasn’t concerning to me. Really, people toying with this magic are the ones who should be concerned.”

“Because they’re idiots that’ll get executed by the council when they’re found out.”

“Likely, but not what I meant.” He glanced over at Makarov, his gaze dark. “Your guild master likely knows what I’m referring to, actually. These spells have far more danger for the caster than the victims, really.” Makarov nodded, looking away. It sounded like this spell would curse anyone who used it too, then. “Though…there is a slight chance it won’t. It is a trade of a life for a life, so the trade might allow it to…avoid such circumstances.”

“Avoid what?”

“I’m more concerned with how he knows so much about this.” Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at him. “Makarov may trust you, but I certainly don’t. I don’t care who you’re hiding from, if you don’t tell me who you are now, I’m going to get ready to turn you into the Council now.”

“Porlyusica!” Makarov glared at her. “He is our ally, and he is helping us.”

“And he knows far too much about black magic. You and I both know he’s hiding, and that death magic of his was concerning enough before.”

“Maky, Porlyusica has a point. We can’t just have you hanging around dangerous people so easily. Not that we don’t want to respect your friendships, but this one seems a bit too much.”

“Makarov, do not alienate your friends for me.” Zeref looked up, while Makarov lowered his gaze. “Do I have a guarantee from both of you that revealing my identity will result in me remaining hidden away secretly as I desire? That you will not turn me over to anyone wishing to find me?”

“Give me that and a promise that you have no intentions of harming our guild master.”

“If Maky and Porlyusica are happy, then I have no reason to do anything.”

Nodding at them, Zeref sighed. “That is…fair enough. Your guild master is the only person that I currently consider a friend…and as such, I assure you I have no intentions of harming him intentionally. Though, I cannot say he will not be harmed. You’ve seen my magic, Porlyusica…I cannot control it and guarantee he is safe as a result.”

“That’s why I asked for a promise of your intentions, idiot. This is exactly why I’m tired of dealing with people, you know.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“Porlyusica, you know we’re still your friends, dear. We—“

“Not now, Bob.” Porlyusica glared at Zeref. “Now, who are you?” 

Makarov watched her, sighing and shaking his head. “I am the one who created the R-System.” She stared at him in silence for a moment. “Congratulations, I suppose. Makarov told me that your team was searching for me for some time a few years ago. He didn’t even realize he was asking me for my own location, really.”

“Yeah, well it’s not like you make it obvious.”

“You’re…Zeref?” Porlyusica was still watching him.

“Yes, I am. So, if you have further questions about the R-System itself, I can answer them. I, however, do not keep track of all of the dark guilds, groups, and cults that grow and decide to seek out my work and my magic. Really, I prefer to avoid them…hence the reason your guarantee keeps my location hidden from anyone searching for me, not just the Magic Council.”

“Well, I guess now we know the spell can’t activate if they finish it, dear.” Bob placed a hand on Porlyusica’s shoulder. “Or…does it activate if they use it on someone already alive?”

“If they somehow manage to gather enough energy…it would have no effect.” Zeref stared at them, frowning for a moment. “Though, it would likely be unstable. That much ethernano is not meant to be contained in one place for long. It would have its own dangers…” His brow furrowed, lost in thought. “On second thought, it would be safest for the users to change the designated individual to resurrect, rather than leaving the spell alone. That energy would need to be used, or else everyone involved would be killed.”

“And the dangers to the caster? You mentioned before that there were risks.”

Zeref smiled at Porlyusica’s question, fanning his arms around him. “Potentially, they risk becoming like me.” She frowned, while Zeref chuckled. “Did you think I wished to have uncontrollable death magic? No…this is a curse, gifted to those who toy with the magic of life and death. The R-System is more complete than what I’ve done - already contributing a cost to maintain balance…so there is a slight chance of it not activating the curse. I am not experienced enough in the triggers for such a thing to be confident, however.”

“Oh my. All of that death magic is a curse?” Bob stared at him, placing a hand on his cheek. “You poor thing. Maky here will come back and we’ll work on getting that sorted out then! I’m certain you’ll be back to your old self in no time with us working on it.”

Zeref raised his eyebrows, but did not object like Makarov expected him to. “You are welcome to try. It is rare to find information on it…but you’d be searching for Ankhseram’s Curse, or the Curse of Contradictions. I have not seen it mentioned by other names, though I cannot say they don’t exist.”

August had mentioned Ankhseram’s Curse, but the other name seemed more fitting. Makarov glanced at him, seeing the way Zeref seemed to be calming down with the new conversation. Yet, the discussion on the curse had him more tense yet again. “We’ll get started on that while we wait, then. Maybe we have something in the library on it, Porlyusica!”

“Hardly. I’ve never heard of this Ankhseram fellow, and if he has a curse named after him, he should be rather famous. Must be a pain to cast, if it’s been forgotten.”

“Ankhseram is the god of life and death, not a wizard.” Zeref glanced above him, sighing. “And if you want information on him, that would lie in mythology of sorts.”

“For one discussing the ending of your curse, you seem rather uninterested.” Porlyusica was frowning at him. “Do you think we’re joking about searching for answers?”

“Not at all.” He glanced over at Makarov, his smile faint. “Makarov is the sort of man that would not accept the plan I have in mind to end this suffering. I did not doubt he’d attempt such a mission…though I do doubt its success, given my own previous attempts at such a thing.”

“Your own plan? Well, if you know a way to end your curse already, why didn’t you—“

“Bob, don’t encourage it.” Makarov shook his head, sighing and setting the lacrima down. “It isn’t a way to end the curse, so start looking on your own for better answers. I’m…likely going to spend some more time out here, trying to figure out how to move on from here. I want to be the guild master Fairy Tail deserves when I return, or at least to know what that should look like.”

“Be careful around him, Makarov. You know all about the things he’s done, after all.” Porlyusica glared at Zeref, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Bob smiled, however, shaking his head. “Oh, hush now. Zeref’s nothing but a sweetheart, and he’s been so willing to help us with Robbie! Have fun with your friend, and we’ll take care of things here until you come back, okay?” Makarov nodded, letting the image of them fade away. He glanced back at Zeref, seeing the black wizard smiling faintly towards him.

“Well, sorry about the lack of warning there. Porlyusica’s decided she hates people after Rob was taken and Bob has always been the overly friendly sort. Not what you’re used to, I suspect?”

“No…no he’s not.” He glanced at the sphere on the ground, still smiling. “Yet…I enjoyed it. Meeting them. They…they weren’t afraid, even after knowing the truth.” His gaze flickered towards Makarov, that smile still lingering. “In that sense…I suppose they are like you, Makarov. Perhaps we really can be…friends, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the comments and kudos on the story thus far. I've just realized I haven't made many notes on this one, but I figured I'd give a heads up on my plan for this story. I'll have classes starting in about a week again, but for now I am on break. While I'm on break, my goal is to get out one chapter a day, and after that, I'm probably going to switch to weekly updates unless things get too hectic with school for me to manage that. So, thank you for reading! Your feedback is appreciated, if you feel inclined to leave a comment as well!


	14. Chapter 14

After two more days of living on the island, Makarov was still no closer to understanding what he had done wrong, or how to improve. He’d considered being stricter on releasing jobs to wizards, but that just seemed like too little too late. It might help, but it wouldn’t stop them from being so reckless. Maybe he could take a break from Council-given jobs. Those usually were of a higher difficulty than others, and guilds weren’t required to take them for the most part. It was rare that one was sent with an urgent notice, requiring the guild master to actually form a team for the job themselves. 

Talking with Zeref about his thoughts had somewhat helped. Surprisingly, the man seemed to understand more about leading than he’d thought. “Restrictive measures are more effective than you might think, Makarov.” They’d wandered around the island on occasion, but the two of them had mainly kept their camp at that pond. Right now, they were exploring again, aimlessly walking about the island like Zeref often did, apparently. “I know you think it will not suffice to protect others, but take a moment and consider such measures on a larger scale. Age restrictions on taking jobs, are they not effective at ensuring children do not go out hunting wyverns? More personal restrictions on specifically requiring guilds to take jobs…are they not effective at keeping citizens safe from those wishing to abuse such options for income?”

“Those are restrictions made by a government, not a guild master.”

“And you need to consider your position akin to that of a small government, Makarov. Perhaps that will help you see how to lead them.” Zeref smiled faintly, turning towards him for a moment. “Do…do you think seeing such a thing would benefit you? Seeing how a government runs, and what measures are in place concerning safety?”

Snorting, Makarov shook his head. “Like I’d get the chance for something like that. I didn’t take the path Yajima did, and I’m no where near the Council, or Fiore’s royal family, to understand such things.” Running a hand through his hair, Makarov glanced at him. “I just figured I’d make do with what I know, and what I already have. Like I said, I can put those restrictions in place, but it just doesn’t seem like enough. How can I know they are ready for those jobs? The risks involved…wizards die on S-Class requests often, but our guild was always skilled at keeping those numbers low. Only those strong enough were at that level, but maybe I was blinded by my own feelings towards my team, letting them take one on.”

Porlyusica didn’t even have magic. She never should have been there in the first place. “Then test them.” Makarov frowned at Zeref, who stopped and turned towards him. “There are tools you can use to get a measure of base magic power…since that grows with practice, perhaps it can give you an idea of if they are prepared or not? The rune knights use it to see if a member is strong enough to advance in rank, after all.”

“And is that something that the public can just randomly purchase for themselves?” 

“Maybe not in Fiore, but I know of a place where you can obtain one.”

“I’d rather not take illegal measures for this.”

“What is illegal about owning such a device? Just because it isn’t sold in common stores, does not mean you are not allowed to have one.” Makarov didn’t know for sure if it was legal or not, but he figured there was a reason the public couldn’t get one. “And even if it is, they aren’t harmful. It isn’t all that different from a lacrima, requiring a wizard to cast a spell on it to read the amount of magic power used to cast it. The response is to display their rating…fairly simple, and even if someone manages to reconstruct some of the inner workings, the most that it could do is store the spell instead for later use.”

“And is base power any indication of skill? Simply having immense magical power does not mean someone knows how to use it.” Makarov grimaced, shaking his head. “Still, a test might be possible. I could come up with some way to test if a wizard is ready to be S-Class, though I’d have to find a way to do it in a safe and controlled environment.”

“Tenrou Island would likely have the ability to do so.”

“And risk them running into you?”

“So long as I know where the test is being held, I can simply avoid those areas. It isn’t as if I need the entire island to be at peace.” He frowned for a moment. “I could also go to the caves that aren’t typically…reachable as well.”

“I’m not asking you to injure yourself so you can hide away.” Makarov sighed. “Just avoiding the area we’re at should be good enough.” Then he frowned. “Though, that would require contacting you before the tests begin. I could make a trip out here, claim it was preparations for the test…”

“You could leave the communication lacrima behind as well. I would not mind having discussions with you more frequently, you know.” Zeref smiled at him, turning around and heading back towards the pond. “That is actually a far safer way to manage them as well, and you would not need to leave the guild for them. It would also allow me to contact you…should I find myself losing my reason for valuing life again.”

“That isn’t a bad idea.” Makarov smiled at that, glancing at Zeref. “I think we might finally have something more solid in place then. Only S-Class wizards, full teams of them, can take those jobs. And the only way to reach S-Class will be to pass the trial I’ll create. Perhaps combat against those that are already S-Class would work…”

“There is more to consider than the ability to fight as well. You’ll want a test of intelligence and cunning to match.” Zeref tilted his head. “And that is where you can gain variety, to ensure that those taking this trial multiple times are not facing the same tests repeatedly. It would hardly prove anything if they simply memorized the answers.”

“Yes, that could work.” Makarov was smiling, focusing on Zeref again. “But is it still enough?” His smile faded and Makarov slowed down. Zeref turned towards him, noticing the change in pace and matching it for now.

“Doubting yourself will not inspire confidence in you as a leader.”

“But how can I be confident if my decisions end up hurting my guild? Rob is gone because of me. I pushed Goldmine away too now. Porlyusica refuses to work, claiming she hates everyone now. All of it, just because I let them go on that job, thinking they could handle it.”

“You were not fully informed of the situation. With what you knew, that team was qualified for the job.”

“But I should’ve looked further into it! Understood more about the job before just sending them away on it.”

Looking at him, Zeref sighed. “To do that, you are again speaking of going beyond the tasks of a typical guild master, Makarov. You can’t go out and investigate every job request you receive, and the details given to you are rarely so lacking. It is the responsibility of other officials, working under the Magic Council, to investigate the true details of each job before giving it to the guilds. Within such a hierarchy, guilds are usually low-ranking in terms of responsibility involved in distribution of work.”

“Well, if someone is doing that work, why can’t we help?”

“Because it involves investigation on jobs of all levels, Makarov.” Zeref sat down, shaking his head. “Again, I get the feeling you would benefit from truly seeing the inner workings of government, rather than such a small fraction as a guild. In order to be allowed to investigate jobs before they are released, most governments have a series of exams to pass, both written and physical. They are tested with the device I mentioned earlier, and put through trials to see if they can withstand and adapt to a variety of situations - survival, battle, and stealth. The skill level needed is greater than that of even your usual S-Class wizards, because they may discover that the job is above the level of the guilds, and one that needs to be left to the rune knights, so they have the numbers to make up for the strength difference in what they are facing.”

“Not all governments are the same—“

“These are the methods used within the Alvarez Empire, Makarov.” He’d heard of them before, vaguely. World affairs weren’t his problem, so he didn’t usually focus that much on them. “I have connections there, if you are interested in seeing what is in place. You can speak with the guilds there, or even visit Vistarion and see how things are lead completely.”

“How did you get connections in the government of a country like that?”

“My reputation…is different there, than it is in Ishgar.” Zeref shrugged. “That is actually where I brought August. While it takes me a moment to have the right mindset for being in Alvarez, they know of my curse and respect me. It is…different, yet unfortunately, I lose the ability to use it as a place of safety the moment I attempt to connect with anyone there.”

“And right now, that isn’t the mindset you are trying to have.” Zeref nodded, while Makarov turned away. “If I continue to struggle, I may take you up on that offer. However, I don’t want to push you back into forgetting the value of life, not if it isn’t absolutely necessary.”

“Very well. Then will you be content with the measures we’ve discussed already?”

“I think I have to be. I’ll refine the idea of the trial when I return, I think.” They finished walking to the pond, and Zeref sat down at the edge again, like usual. There were scattered patches of decay around the area, signs that Zeref had lingered here for a while. “Looking at the sun, I’d say I’m likely returning tomorrow, and staying here one more night.”

Zeref was quiet, staring at him as he made that announcement. It would feel strange, leaving. He’d been spending so much time with Zeref, more than he usually spent with a single person. Most of the time, Makarov bounced around, talking to someone for a moment before finding something else to do. With the size of his team, it’d been easy to ignore, to not realize he didn’t usually spend time with people one-on-one like this. “It will be lonely again, without you here.” Zeref’s voice finally spoke, and Makarov turned towards him. “Odd. I did not expect to get used to having another person on this island. Sometimes, I think I sense Mavis nearby…but that isn’t the same.”

“Like I said, we’re friends.” Getting up, Makarov walked over to his bag, pulling out the communication lacrima he’d used earlier. “And as friends, you and I are going to stay in contact somehow.” He rolled it across the grass, pushing it towards Zeref. It stopped short of him, so Makarov backed away, giving him space to move forward and retrieve it. “If it gets too lonely, feel free to contact me just to talk, alright? I may be a guild master, but I’m not going to be the sort to work so hard that I can’t have friends either.”

The black wizard was still quiet, staring at him calmly and rolling the lacrima around in his hand. “Again…you still the show the same kindness from when we first met.” Zeref stared into the lacrima, letting it grow still for a moment. “You offer to meet with me, risking your life to do so. You attempt to entertain me, despite the pointlessness of such things. You don’t fear me for what I’ve done, and you don’t despise me for the darkness that I often portray. And now…again, you offer me more, more than a person such as me deserves.”

“You aren’t as cruel as you think, Zeref. I’ve told you before—“

“That I deserve this because I am trying to be decent?” Zeref smiled faintly, and shook his head. “No…that was not the point I was trying to make.” He lowered the lacrima, glancing at Makarov. The young guild master frowned at him, uncertain of what to do under that stare. His heart was pounding, and oddly, he felt warmer than he had been feeling during their hike around the island. “Perhaps there is no purpose in making it, though. It…it would be better, I think, to keep this observation to myself, for now.” Zeref placed a hand to his chest, that smile lingering as he closed his eyes. 

Looking away, Makarov focused intently on the water instead. This was just foolishness, really. He was getting confused over Zeref’s words like normal, yet these felt different. All of this time on the island was just confusing him. That had to be it. So, instead of focusing on it, Makarov rose to his feet, stretching out with a grin. “Well, whatever that observation is, it seems to have at least made you happy for a change. Keep it in mind, and maybe try and smile a bit more often for something other than your dark humor, alright?” Zeref blinked at him, and Makarov began tossing his shirt off. “I’d say I’m going to enjoy this last night with a swim again. It’s nice out, and the water should be cool and comfortable today, I think.”

He got in the water in his underwear, swimming around to the center and letting himself float on his back again. As predicted, the water was just the right temperature, and was cooling him off from the odd heat he’d felt before. Zeref watched him from the shore, that smile lingering on his face as he rolled the lacrima around on the ground. “You know what? I think I might.” Makarov shifted, treading water instead so he could face Zeref after his sudden declaration. “This is something I can keep in mind…that might help me remember what I need to in the future, regardless of if you are here or not.”

Makarov smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up in return to that. “That’s the spirit! Like I said, we’re not staying apart forever, Zeref. I’ve got those trials to run, which means I’ll have an excuse to come back to this island more often now. Plus, you can contact me whenever you’d like on the lacrima. I mean, with your curse, it won’t be all that different from me actually being here, when you think about it.”

“No, it won’t.” This had to be the longest-lasting smile Makarov had seen on Zeref’s face. As much as he liked the idea of lingering on the island, he knew he had to leave. However, it was nice to leave on terms like this. Zeref’s curse was running strong, still decaying the island around him, but he didn’t look so alone and desperate anymore. The more Makarov stared at it, the more he found he rather enjoyed Zeref’s smile for a change. From a man that typically wore dark scowls or neutral expressions, it showed that he had truly found something to be pleased about for a change. Whatever it was, Makarov was glad to have helped him find it, even if he didn’t quite know what it was himself.


	15. Chapter 15

When Makarov returned, he knew he had some work to take care of. Porlyusica and Bob were fine for watching over the majority of the guild, but they couldn’t deal with responding to the Magic Council or other guild masters about issues going on. Now that he’d had a break and time to think things over, he was at least feeling somewhat better about the situation. Inside of his office, he had a few letters from the council, discussing the job itself and what had happened.

_Dear Master Makarov,_

__

_We sincerely apologize for the loss you are suffering amongst your guild. Had we realized the scale of this task beforehand, this job would not have been released to guilds for completion. Please rest assured that this task has been given to the rune knights to handle, and know that we will do our best to return your lost guild member to you._

__

__

__

_The information your team has gathered will be invaluable for our search. The Black Wizard’s creations are never to be taken lightly, whatever dark wizards seek to use them for, and this one is no different. Our teams have put a stop to the R-System in the past, and we will certainly do so again. This spell will never be completed, not while we remain vigilant and watchful over these occurrences. Your team did well to retrieve the information they did, and we are grateful that you’ve notified us so swiftly of the results. Fairy Tail seems to be finally moving in the right direction for a change, and we hope to see more evidence of these changes in the future._

____

__

____

_Thank you for your service,  
The Magic Council_

____

Tossing it aside, Makarov ran a hand through his hair. Of course, they wouldn’t even bother signing off as a specific person. Always, it was a group signature, with a stamp of their seal indicating it was truly them. Yet, that wasn’t their only letter sent in his absence. He’d managed to get into his office quietly already, and he glanced at his door, wondering when he’d be interrupted from catching up on all of this.

____

_Dear Master Makarov,_

____

_We have received word from Oshibana that your wizards have destroyed their town hall in an effort to catch a single dark wizard. Now, we understand that damages do happen, but this is absurd! Your wizards are dangerous and reckless. As a new guild master, we have been giving you time and space to adjust to the position, but soon, we expect to see this under control. Within this envelope, you will find the detailed bill for the repairs, as well as the fine for your repeated offenses. Do not make us write to you of this again._

____

_Sincerely,  
The Magic Council _

____

Pulling out the records of their finances, Makarov sighed. Of course, they had to go and destroy something while he was gone. Porlyusica should’ve been able to see that they were going to do something reckless though! She was the one calling them all idiots now, so he thought she’d be able to stop a reckless team from going on a job in such a public area. Making note of the expense in his books, he set it aside and began writing a check to get them the jewel they needed to pay off the repairs, and the new fines they were now receiving it seemed.

____

Setting it aside as finished, Makarov continued on. The work was tedious, but it had to be done sooner or later. There was only one more letter from the Magic Council, though this one had been marked as confidential. It was rare for him to be included in such matters, but it meant that it was a problem they thought he could help with…but was not meant to be made public.

____

_Dear Master Makarov,_

____

_This letter is for you and you alone. If you are not the intended recipient, please stop reading immediately or risk persecution from the Magic Council in Era._

____

_We’ve been in the process of investigating an odd magical aura within the Borean Woods in the north. It was our belief that this energy stemmed from experimental black magic, far more dangerous than even the known spells of the art. Our team tracked down the aura, seeking out the group responsible for such an act. In the process, we encountered a surprisingly familiar individual, with others working by his side._

____

_This is a sensitive topic, and we understand that it will be difficult for you to cooperate. However, we are reaching out to you as you are one of the few that would be familiar with this wizard and his probable actions in the future. Precht Gaebolg, former Master of Fairy Tail, is now wanted for the crime of using forbidden magics. When we attempted to arrest him originally, he managed to overpower our team, only showing that his strength has grown to an alarmingly high level._

____

_Tracking him has proven difficult since his disappearance. From what remained in the forest, he appeared to be working on creating a new form of lacrima - a device that can store magical energy. For what purpose, we are uncertain, yet the traces of dark magic in the air have a similar feel to dark magics attempted in the past to attain immortality. We fear Precht is seeking out such secrets, and attempting to breach the forbidden realm of magic that abuses the gift of life, to extend his own._

____

_We do understand that you are still new to the responsibilities of a guild master, and we know that you cannot leave and investigate by our side. However, we urge you to respond with any information you have regarding your former guild master. Any information, no matter how minor, could lead to his discovery and let us stop him before it is too late._

____

_Sincerely,_  
_Yohan Kimko_  
_Head of the Magic Council_

____

Makarov was cold. He stared at the letter, uncertain of what to do. This wasn’t the problem he planned on looking into when he returned. He’d practically forgotten Precht and his odd impulse to leave. Now, it seemed as if he was a dark wizard. What was he even thinking? With his brow furrowing, Makarov shook his head. The man was seeking out immortality, and he knew from talking to Zeref that there was no good outcome from such a thing.

____

Some of what was described had him wary. It sounded as if he was trying to recreate Fairy Heart, though he could not say if it was possible or not. Setting the letter inside of the desk drawer, he sighed and made a note to ask Zeref about it. He was one of the few people that knew of Fairy Heart, even if it hadn’t been his decision to share that news with the Black Wizard. He might know more details on if such a thing could be recreated, without Mavis at its center.

____

There was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts. “Come in.” The door opened, and Makarov saw Porlyusica join him. 

____

“Welcome back. Did your trip go well?”

____

“Yes. It was rather helpful, I think.” Makarov stood up, walking away from the desk. “I have a plan in mind, moving forward. I don’t know if it’ll help, but I’m hoping it will avoid more situations like what you went through.”

____

She nodded, looking away. “Good.” It was quiet after that, and Makarov wondered what else she might want. After a moment, she sighed, shaking her head and reaching over. Her hand grabbed Makarov’s wrist, dragging him out of the office and towards the guild. “I’m tired of this place and being surrounded by people. Come on, we’re going to talk elsewhere.”

____

“Porlyusica, I have work to catch up on!”

____

“Well, you can’t manage that without eating something. You’re joining me for lunch, and we’re talking about that friend of yours for a bit.”

____

Sighing, Makarov nodded and let her pull him along. He couldn’t remember the last time she’d brought him over to her house. Porlyusica liked the peace and quiet, so she’d asked Warrod to help her make the building out of one of the trees in the woods. The hut was small, built inside of a large tree, and surrounded by nothing but wilderness. She rarely had guests, and even when she did, there was hardly the room to let them remain.

____

When they got inside, Porlyusica stared at him, and he shifted his weight. “Well? Aren’t you going to sit down?” Shaking his head, Makarov moved forward and sat at the table, and she slowly joined. “Sorry for forcing you to come out, but the guild hall isn’t a place to talk about this sort of thing.” He nodded, looking up at her calmly. “What did you learn from him? Did he end up helping you figure out how to save Rob?”

____

“I cannot interfere anymore, Porlyusica.” Makarov swallowed, looking at the table. “Maybe if I hadn’t sent word to the council, I could have. But…I can’t anymore.” She closed her hands into fists, glaring at the table as well. Makarov looked up, studying her. “He still offered me help in other ways. He helped me work out some ideas for the guild, on how to lead.”

____

“What would he know about leading a guild?”

____

“Surprisingly, he seems to know quite a bit.” Makarov shrugged, seeing her narrow her eyes. “He has connections to the Alvarez Empire, and offered to let me—“

____

“That nation? The one with over seven hundred guilds?” Makarov blinked at her, straightening.

____

“That many? I knew it was big but I didn’t realize…”

____

“Alvarez is huge, Makarov!” Porlyusica shook her head at him, walking away towards one of the shelves on the wall. He watched her pull out a folded sheet of paper, spreading it on the table. It seemed to be a map, and she quickly pointed towards their neighboring continent. “Alvarez has control of the entire region you see here. How they manage to control such a large region is beyond me, but no one has even met their emperor in person except for those who live there. Countries over here have been fearing war from them, given how rapid their expansion was in the past and their military. Yet, nothing has happened. Things still remain tense though, with the unspoken threat in mind.”

____

“I see.” Makarov shrugged, pushing it aside. “Either way, I didn’t necessarily want to go. It seemed a bit extreme, just to understand how to lead a guild. He wanted to introduce me to the government there, so I could learn how a nation was run and apply the same concepts to a guild.”

____

“Zeref offered to get you in contact with their emperor and you turned him down?” Makarov shrugged, and Porlyusica smacked his arm. “Idiot! You could have learned far more than you’d think from him. He wasn’t wrong about how helpful it could be either. That man honestly seems like the only semi-intelligent human I’ve spoken with in a long time, really.”

____

“And yet you still think he’s dangerous.”

____

“Smart men always are.” Precht came to mind with that, making Makarov sigh and close his eyes. “So, what are your plans then?”

____

“Teams taking S-Class jobs must be fully comprised of S-Class wizards, to start.” She nodded, taking a bite of some stew she had set out on the table. “And I am restructuring how a wizard gets promoted to that status. There will be a trial involved, to test if wizards are ready for that sort of work.”

____

“That is new. I can’t say I’ve heard of other guilds doing that.”

____

“I want to be cautious, Porlyusica. I can’t make the mistake of letting those that aren’t ready for this work take those jobs. Rob’s loss falls on my shoulders. I was the one who decided your team was ready, and the one who decided it was best to leave his rescue to the Council. Time will tell if that was the right call for his rescue, but for the actual approval, something still needs to change.”

____

“I think you’re making a good call, Makarov.” She nodded, smiling faintly at him. “Just because it is different doesn’t mean it is not the right choice. Fairy Tail needs some kind of order right now. We’ve been getting reckless and everyone thinks they can do what they please when they please. It is time you step forward and take charge, as you planned to do once you understood this position.”

____

“I will.” Makarov smiled at her, seeing Porlyusica nod. “And if we have further questions, I did leave my communication lacrima with Zeref. I can discuss things with him whenever I need to now, without needing a trip to Tenrou Island.”

____

“Then I suppose you’ll be needing this back.” Porlyusica walked off into a different room, returning with the lacrima she’d been using while he was gone. “There weren’t any other urgent contacts besides you. As you’ve already seen, any communications were left on your desk, and I tried to keep them sorted by who they came from. One was strange. A confidential letter from the Council.”

____

“I know.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “I just finished reading it when you came in.”

____

“Ah. So that’s what had you looking so disturbed.” She shook her head. “I know better than to ask, but you’d tell us if we were in danger, correct? Regardless of the confidentiality of the letter?”

____

“I would.” He frowned, uncertain. “This may seem to be an odd question, but your research into medicine has brought you into research on some forbidden dark magics, correct?”

____

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “It has. I need to know how to treat people suffering from ailments dark magic might cause, and it has helped me understand what possibilities there are for people suffering from magical illnesses. Not all illnesses are as harmless as a cold, you know. Some are intentionally caused.”

____

“Have you come across anything on people looking to gain immortality? It is illegal magic, I understand. I just wondered what side-effects it could cause, and what sort of requirements seemed to be common.”

____

“Does this relate to that confidential letter at all? Or is this another personal adventure of yours?”

____

“The only personal adventure I’m on would be researching Zeref’s curse.” He shook his head. “This relates to what was in that letter. I’m sorry I can’t say more.”

____

She nodded, sitting back down. “Well, there isn’t a whole lot on it, because it is illegal. But, those spells are nasty bits of work. They require a constant supply of energy to maintain — they aren’t a simple spell that can be cast once and just stopped. So, to manage it, typically, it comes at the cost of an uncountable number of lives, before they are stopped either by a lack of magic to supply it, or the Magic Council themselves. Side-effects depend on the person, I’m afraid. Usually, it causes psychological problems more than anything else. That’s what the records say, anyway.”

____

That explained why he needed Fairy Heart, then. His brow furrowed, and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they were at risk of being targeted. Precht knew they had it, so why was he trying to recreate it instead of taking what he knew was here? “You look concerned. Makarov, I assure you, I won’t breath a word of what you tell me here outside of this home. We’ve been friends since I first came to this world, and you know that I haven’t betrayed you for anything else thus far. If you need to speak more openly, to get a better grasp on your concerns, I am here to listen.”

____

Could he tell her? It would be revealing more than just Precht to her. Talking about this fully would mean disclosing the existence of Fairy Heart to someone else. The fewer people who knew about it the better, really. Yet, he needed someone to help. Staring at the lacrima, he sighed. “Give me a moment. I may want a second opinion, before discussing this fully with you. It involves more than just what the Council knows, Porlyusica, and if it were my decision, no one else would know about this either.”

____

“Yet he knows?”

____

“August—the boy that went with him — knew.” She nodded, and Makarov activated the lacrima. After a moment, he saw Zeref, smiling faintly at him.

____

“I did not expect you to contact me only days after you left. Struggling with the layout for your trials?”

____

“No.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “I received word from the Magic Council about something that may be alarming. Yet, I know I cannot discuss it properly with them and warn them about what is happening.”

____

“And why not? They are typically trustworthy enough involving threats. While some attempt to infiltrate and spy on them, they are caught before lasting damage is done in most cases.”

____

“Because it involves that which August helped make, though they do not realize it.” Zeref frowned, his eyes narrowing. “My main concern…can it be recreated?”

____

“In theory or in reality?” 

____

“In reality, idiot.” Porlyusica sighed, shaking her head. “I may not know what you are talking about, but even I understand that much.”

____

“She is listening?” Makarov nodded, his brow furrowing. “I would not reveal the existence of this to those who do not need to know of it, Makarov.”

____

“I know. That is what concerned me, about discussing this with her alone. I need to know if my guild is in danger.”

____

Zeref was quiet, looking off into the distance for a moment. “Someone is attempting to create something similar to it? Or are they aware it exists and trying to replicate it completely?”

____

“It could be both.” Makarov sighed. “It involves Precht. He is the one I’m concerned with.”

____

“Ah.” Zeref turned back towards him, smiling faintly. “That explains why. Rest assured, he will not target your guild. August spoke to me of…some of the manipulations he did, on Precht’s mind. He made the man fearful of…the true version of this, though he could not quite manage to erase the memory of it entirely, without leaving gaps in his mind. Likely, if he is toying around with similar powers, he is attempting to recreate it, or mimic it.” He frowned. “A weaker version might suffice, depending on his end-goal.”

____

“He’s already wanted by the magic-council. He’s looking for immortality, or at least some form of it.” 

____

“Precht is?” Porlyusica stared at him, her eyes wide. He glanced over at her, nodding faintly. “That’s why you are so upset over this. I knew he was invested and absorbed in learning more on magic, but this is too far. Why would he need such a thing? And at such a cost?”

____

Makarov didn’t answer, focusing on Zeref. “Then he will need it to be near-perfected.” He closed his eyes, and after a moment, Makarov saw him bending over the ground, drawing something in the dirt. “My instinct is to say it isn’t possible. Much of what happened was the result of…interference, between magic that was already within and magic that was being applied. And some of the magic within cannot be replicated by Precht, no matter how hard he tries.”

____

The curse. Makarov nodded, taking a deep breath. “And he will continue searching to replicate it, and not seek out the original?” 

____

“So long as August’s spell holds, yes. I cannot think of anyone near him that would be able to trigger a true recall, however, if he’s left your guild.”

____

“Thank you.” Makarov nodded, smiling at him. “That helps. At least now, I can be comforted by that much.”

____

“Of course. I am happy to help when I can.” Zeref smiled faintly, before looking away. “And I suppose I am one of the few people that can openly discuss this with you.” He glanced over at Porlyusica for a moment, or at least seemed to try to. “I know you may have questions about this matter as well, but I advise you to leave it alone. This matter is just as dangerous as the magic I’ve created in my past, Porlyusica. It is not something that should be made public knowledge.”

____

“You think I’d be stupid enough to openly share dangerous magic with the public?”

____

“Not intentionally. However, even the Magic Council should remain ignorant of this. It would change far too much, and likely start wars between countries to get ahold of it.” He glanced over at Makarov. “Your master knows quite well that it is something that would be fought over with no regards to the losses that would occur as a result.”

____

It was a reminder of the fact that Zeref had begun making plans to use Fairy Heart himself. Makarov gazed at him, seeing his gaze flicker towards him. “You make it sound as if people have already fought to control this thing.”

____

“No, nothing has happened yet.” Makarov spoke and let out a deep breath. “And to keep it that way, I am taking his advice. Precht knows the truth, because he was involved. Zeref knows because August told him of it.”

____

“And I’ve told him to keep the information to himself from now on.” Makarov nodded at him, taking a deep breath. “One person to watch over it directly is all that should be aware of it…one person who can resist the urge to use it, in any way. Out of the four of us who know, Makaorv is the only one who can manage such a thing.”

____

“That implies you have some purpose with this thing too.”

____

“I do.” Zeref stared at her, smiling faintly. “Yet, for now…I know it is not wise to act on that plan. There are other ways to go about getting what I want that are…more amicable, and cause less strife.”

____

She sighed, shaking her head. “Fine. Don’t tell me. But don’t blame me when this all goes wrong, Makarov. I’ll help deal with Precht if I can, but not knowing what he’s doing is only going to make it that much harder.”

____

“Knowing Precht, he simply needs time to accomplish some other goal he has.” Zeref spoke, glancing at them. “He is an ambitious man, and intelligent. He’s made immortality his focus, so he can later investigate his true goals…” He trailed off, frowning for a moment. “Delay him, if at all possible. If his goals are what I believe they are, it will not end well for him to continue on this path without being hindered, at the very least.”

____

“I will send word to the Council of what I know and try and find information on my own, when I have time.” Zeref nodded, closing his eyes. “Are you doing okay? I know you claimed you were getting used to me being around, so I didn’t know if things were fine being alone again.”

____

“It has been…acceptable.” Zeref glanced over at him, his smile returning. “I’ve been keeping that observation in mind for now, the one you’re still not ready to hear.” Swallowing, Makarov nodded. “If that is all, I think I will be resting instead. Contact me if you have more questions, and I will continue to try and decide if Precht can successfully achieve his goals or not while I am here.”

____

“I will talk to you soon, then.” Makarov nodded, and turned off the lacrima. Afterwords, he looked over at Porlyusica, seeing her frowning at him. “I will tell you if this brings about danger to our guild, but trust me for now, and know that I cannot speak about this lightly.”

____

“I do trust you, Makarov.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “But you are going to get hurt, continuing on alone like this. You are trying to shoulder everything alone, and you are forgetting that we’re all here to help you too.”

____

Her and rested on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. Looking at her, Makarov suddenly realized something. She…cared for him, more than as a friend. Porlyusica had been by his side for so long, that he hadn’t even thought to look for anything. They were all his friends, but what about now? The team was gone, and he was alone. Covering her hand with his own, he smiled faintly. “Thank you.” She would stand by his side through this. Yet…oddly, he couldn’t help but feel like maybe he was using her. Did he love her in return? Makarov cared for her, and she was a beautiful woman. He was lucky to have her affections. 

____

“Would you like to come back for dinner? After spending so much time in the peace of an isolated island, I figure you’re not quite ready to be back in the city yet.”

____

She was offering to let him stay as well. Would it work? He didn’t want to lose her, and tell her of his conflicting emotions. Yet, he would only be young once, right? He didn’t get out and meet people as a guild master, and the people he did know hardly knew him in return. If he had to choose someone to spend his life with, maybe Porlyusica would be the girl he’d want to do that with. “I think that’d be nice. I’ll finish up some work and be back.” She nodded, smiling at him. Yet, as his heart pounded in his chest, Makarov couldn’t help but feel like it was a mistake to agree.

____


	16. Chapter 16

Spending the night with Porlyusica once was more than enough. She’d clearly wanted to be intimate with him, and they’d tried. Makarov wouldn’t deny that. Yet, afterwords, they both agreed to never speak of it again. He had been uncomfortable, the bed was cramped, and overall it just felt strange. “Stop complaining. I wanted to try something like normal people for a change. Don’t all teenagers try and sleep around eventually? Everyone makes it sound so amazing, but of course, they’re all liars. Just another reason to hate people.”

Her bluntness about it hadn’t really helped. “Um…yes, I suppose so.” For the next week, things had been awkward between the two of them as well. It wasn’t the sort of thing that was just forgotten in moments. Makarov tried to stay distracted with his work. He looked into possibilities of where Precht had gone, and he replied to their confidential letter about the man as well. Their former guild master needed to be found and stopped, so the faster he worked on this, the better.

Eventually, they moved passed it. “Master Makarov, can I speak with you for a moment?” He’d just been putting the finishing details on his plans for the first S-Class wizard trial. Makarov had yet to announce how it was going to work, but he supposed the guild would learn to adjust. Porlyusica stepped inside, entering his office as he sighed. “I am starting to think it would be best if I work from home.”

Makarov stared at her, sighing. “Tired of dealing with the guild members still?” She nodded, her lips pursed tightly. “Porlyusica, I know it is hard, with everything that happened—“

“You have other physicians. You don’t need me to babysit everyone all the time.”

“You’re hardly older than half of the wizards here, too.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t idiots and that I haven’t specialized my trade.” She had a point. Out of all of their physicians, Porlyusica had studied enough to know more than any of them. Without magic or anything else to work on, she had dedicated her life to the subject and was likely a master of healing by now. “You can still bring me severe cases, but I think it is becoming quite obvious that I don’t belong, Makarov. I’m not a wizard, and you’ve always known that. As hard as we’ve tried to keep me as an official member, keeping me on simple jobs, work around the guild, we both know it is just an act at this point.”

He closed his eyes, swallowing. “Is this because…?” He couldn’t finish. He had made things weird, by accepting her offer the other week.

“This has nothing to do with us.” She sighed, her gaze softening. “In fact, I am still grateful you tried. For a long time, I’d wondered if it would work. You were the only person who I ever cared for like that.” Makarov saw her sit down across from him, shaking her head. “Yet, I saw you pulling away. Every time you went to Tenrou Island, you came back with more stories about Zeref. He was all you wanted to talk about for some time and I thought that perhaps I’d lose you to him soon. Clearly, I already had; you were just too stupid to admit it to my face, and too kind to tell me no.”

Makarov blinked at her. “You think…Zeref? We’re just—“

“I don’t want to know the details of your personal relationship with the Black Wizard, and frankly, at this point I don’t care either.” Makarov could feel his heart pounding. What had given her that idea? He’d never mentioned Zeref like that at all. They were friends, good friends. Yet, how many close friends did Makarov still have around? “As I told you, I don’t regret what we did, and I’m not angry with you. I made my own decisions, and now we are moving forward, just as we always have.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Now, are you still going to try and stop me?”

“You know I can’t. Leaving the guild, if that is what you want, it is your decision.”

“I’ll still be able to manage on my own, if you are worried.” She shrugged. “My name is well known in town for what I do, and your wizards are likely going to keep being too reckless to stay away from harm. I suspect you’ll be my main customer, as time goes on.”

He smiled faintly at that, nodding. “It would not surprise me either.” After her, however, only Bob would remain. Makarov’s entire team was nearly gone. What would he do next? The guild was his family, he kept saying that, but he hardly knew any of them. He had been too focused on working with the Council and other guild masters, trying to figure out his new job. He’d hardly had the time to speak with the guild members since he became the guild master. “You will always be welcome back, if you change your mind. Please, just try to stay in touch as well.”

“I will.” With that, she had risen and gotten ready to leave. At least with her, Makarov had managed to give a proper send off, as was tradition in the guild before he’d even become Master. People had tried to support her, patting her shoulder and inviting her to stop by anytime. Yet, she’d just shrugged her way out, avoiding them all. She’d given Makarov one last look before leaving Fairy Tail, and vanishing into the forest where her home remained. Oddly, she was seeking isolation just like Zeref, for completely different reasons.

More time passed. Makarov spoke with Zeref infrequently, discussing the lack of progress in tracking down Precht. After another four months with no luck, he was ready to find answers from anyone. Yet, that was when he received a letter from Porlyusica that left him even more lost.

_Dear Makarov,_

__

_I’m not certain quite how to say this, and I’m not ready to face the guild, so I’m writing to you. After all, it does seem like you read all of your letters eventually. It appears as if I am with child. Now, this was not expected for either of us, but we both know that I am not the motherly sort. That is why I leave the choice to you: will you raise this child, or shall it be given away to a family wishing for one of their own?_

_Take your time to decide. We have months, after all, since you are likely too dull to realize how long it’ll take for a child to be born._

_Your friend,  
Porlyusica_

_P.S. I want nothing to do with people asking me how I ended up with a child, Makarov. Don’t you dare spread word of this around the guild like the gossiping teenager you are!_

He…he was going to be a father. Makarov stared at the note, feeling numb. This was not what he had planned for, nor was it how he wanted to spend the rest of his youth. Raising a child would keep him from going to Tenrou Island. It would mean altering the trials he had finally finished, so that they could take place near the guild where he could watch. Yet, Makarov was the reason this child was being born. Makarov was the one responsible for this situation.

Like usual when he was lost, Makarov grabbed the lacrima he kept in his office and made sure the door was locked. Turning it on, he found himself facing Zeref soon enough. “You know, it seems as if we might as well schedule weekly discussions, Makarov. I thought this lacrima was for when I felt lonely and began to forget the value of life, not for when you wished to hold minor discussions.”

“I know.” Makarov sighed, shaking his head. “If I am bothering you, I can stop. This…this really shouldn’t be your problem at all.”

“Not at all. I am always willing to listen.” Zeref was lying down, with the lacrima just giving Makarov a view of the side of his face. “It isn’t as if I am busy with other things, Makarov.”

He nodded, taking a deep breath. “I…I’ve made a mistake. And now I need to face the consequences, only I do not know how.”

“Now you’re sounding almost as vague as I am. It makes it difficult to give advice, you know.”

Yet, Zeref was the only father Makarov was friends with. Sure, there were others in the guild, even with their children being members. Zeref was just the one he wanted to turn to for answers. “Indeed. You’ve spoken vaguely to me about many things too, Zeref. I think it is fair that I do the same.” The man chuckled faintly, his arm shifting in the view Makarov had. “But, you are correct, I did want your advice and that makes this a bit difficult.” Makarov was sweating faintly, and the room felt too warm. Did he really want to tell Zeref he was expecting a child? It wasn’t the sort of situation he could help with. After taking a deep breath and glancing at the letter again, Makarov leaned back. “Really, I think I’m more in shock than anything else. Usually, when I feel lost I contact you. It’s habit now. But I don’t think this is the sort of thing you are suited to helping with.”

“Something I haven’t experienced? Makarov, you know how long I’ve lived.” He was quiet, staring at the letter and reading over it again. “Likely, it is not related to magic then.” Zeref paused, frowning for a moment. “Is it…issues with your friends? Did Porlyusica upset you again?”

Makarov snorted, shaking his head. “You could say that.” Zeref was staring at him now, his dark eyes unreadable and his smile gone. The man hadn’t been smiling often when Porlyusica was brought up lately, Makarov noted. “It isn’t entirely her fault either. She…” He sighed, shaking his head. “It seems as if we’re expecting a child.”

Those dark eyes kept watching him, even as Makarov looked away. He didn’t know what Zeref would have to say about this, if anything really. “Oh.” He didn’t seem to have much more to say.

“It’s—it’s not like we planned for this. Really, we only tried to be…together like that for one day. We both agreed it wouldn’t work out, and things went back to normal.” Makarov ran a hand through his hair. “I just—this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Zeref had turned away, and now Makarov could hardly even see the side of his face. The man had his arm covering his head, which gave Makarov the view of his sleeves instead. “Are the two of you…planning to try again then? Given the circumstances? I knew of…couples at one time that came about as a result of this sort of thing. Marriages, for the sake of a child.”

There was a stiffness to his voice, which made Makarov frown. “No, that’d be uncomfortable, for all of us I think.” Makarov heard Zeref exhale slowly, and he sighed. “She wants me to decide what to do. Porlyusica says she won’t have anything to do with raising the child; says she’s not fit for it. So, either I’m raising him or her, or…”

“Sending the child away.” Zeref was still quiet, and Makarov didn’t know what was off with him today. It was almost like he was more depressed than usual. “I cannot decide this for you. I…you may have been correct to say this isn’t the sort of situation I can advise you on.”

Pressing his head on his desk, Makarov groaned and barried it into his arms. “I know. Like I said, going to you is becoming a habit of sorts, Zeref. Talking to you, even if you don’t know what to do, it seems to help clear my mind.” Zeref didn’t respond, and Makarov turned his head in his arms, facing the lacrima again. “I don’t want to just abandon the child, but I have so much else to focus on. This guild is my responsibility. How can I be a guild master while raising a child? Planning out the trials for S-Class wizards, leaving to meet with the guild masters at our annual conference, keeping up with all the paperwork—I was finally getting used to the balance between it all. But this is a new life. I’m responsible for…” He sighed, breaking off. “I don’t know what to tell her.”

“It sounds as if you wish to raise the child, but lack the time to do so.” Makarov closed his eyes and nodded. Zeref likely didn’t see, but he kept talking anyway. “Do what your heart says is right, Makarov. That is what you’ve always done before, regardless of what others tell you. Perhaps…perhaps I could try and assist you in managing things. While you adjust, August would likely be willing to…help with your guild, if you would like.”

“Letting a stranger take over the guild while I raise a child?” Makarov sighed, shaking his head. “Well, not quite a stranger, but still someone I hardly know.”

“Right. I forget you were not with him for long.” Zeref shrugged, turning towards him again. “It will not be easy, but you will find a way to manage it, Makarov. Maybe your other friend can assist you in the meantime…Bob, wasn’t it?” Makarov nodded, taking a deep breath. “Much like during your visit with me, delegate to him some of your more minor responsibilities. Let others help you, and don’t try and do all of this alone. Leading alone…it is nearly impossible to accomplish, Makarov.”

“Another lesson from your friends in Alvarez?”

“Yes.” Zeref smiled faintly. “How do you think they manage when the emperor is never there? Everyone has a responsibility to fulfill, and the country runs itself regardless of if he is there or not.”

That was a good point. Alvarez was a massive nation, far larger than his small guild. They were able to run with their leader absent for years at a time. If they could manage it, so could Makarov. He wouldn’t even be gone. He’d just be occupied. “Thank you, again. You always seem to keep giving me advice, and I still can’t manage to do anything for you in return. I really don’t know what I’d do without you, and I still can’t figure out how to repay you.”

“You know you owe me nothing for this, Makarov.” He was quiet, and Makarov watched him roll over onto his side, facing him instead. Strangely, it felt like he was closer to him talking over a lacrima than he ever got in person. The details of his face made him look even younger than Makarov thought, with his dark hair hanging over his face and covering his eyes ever so slightly. “I have not been useful to anyone…for longer than I care to remember. With my curse, I have no choice but to remain here as well. So…if I can be helpful to you, and manage to do something for one who keeps trying to reach out towards me…that is enough.”

There was still something sad in his smile, as if he could not quite hold on to the joy he’d had before. “Are you doing alright?” Zeref blinked at him, his eyes widening. “You seem upset today. Did something happen?”

“Nothing too alarming.” Zeref turned away, his expression hidden again. “Just…some unexpected news, is all, just like yourself.” Makarov reached over, grabbing the lacrima and pulling it closer as he sat up. 

“Did you want to talk about it?”

Zeref was quiet, turning his head again to face Makarov. “I…I do not think so.” He took a slow breath, studying Makarov for a moment. “Are…is there anything else bothering you, Makarov?”

Oddly, what came to mind was not the stress of looking into Precht, running the guild, or even trying to find answers about Zeref’s curse. No, what he thought of was what Porlyusica told him before, implying that he and Zeref were more than just friends. Yet, just knowing about the curse told Makarov how such things ended. He knew of Mavis, and of what happened to that relationship. Zeref would not let himself open up like that again. So, he slowly shook his head, smiling at the Black Wizard. “Nothing comes to mind.”

Zeref’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment, Makarov wondered if he caught the lie. “So there is.” He turned away, closing his eyes. “It seems as if you don’t come to me for every issue…even out of habit.”

“This is more of a personal dilemma.” He watched Zeref shrug. not looking at him. Yet, Makarov’s face felt warm. “Porlyusica gave me some other things to consider when she left the guild. I contacted you then too and I just wanted to think about it on my own at first.”

“If it is still bothering you, it does not seem to be helping.”

Makarov paused, sighing. “Very well. I’ll tell you what is bothering me if you do the same.” Zeref turned towards him, frowning for a moment. “It isn’t really the sort of problem I need your advice on, but I’ll tell you if you give me the chance to help you in return.”

Zeref was still quiet, studying him closely. Then, the man smiled, shaking his head with a faint chuckle. “Very well. Don’t blame me if you are not happy with the response, Makarov.” He blinked. Makarov had been certain Zeref would fight to keep his secrets…and hadn’t planned on revealing this to him at all. 

“You’re agreeing?”

Zeref nodded. “I suppose. It is likely time I start trusting you a bit more…given the fact that we’ve known each other for over a decade now.” He nodded, but he still hadn’t prepared himself for this. “I was bothered by the news you gave me. By the knowledge that you were…involved with someone else.” 

“I…I’m sorry?”

Again, the man had turned so Makarov couldn’t see Zeref’s face. “Jealousy isn’t an emotion I typically deal with, Makarov. It is rare that I grow…attached to anyone, really. Yet, you are cautious enough for me to feel…almost safe in doing so. You never approach quickly, you keep your distance, and for the most part…I can allow myself to care, without risking your life…especially when we speak like this. With all of your efforts to be near me, to be near one who has isolated himself from everyone and convinced himself that no one would be able to, or even wish to, be near him…are you truly surprised with this outcome?”

“But I told you there’s nothing going on! It was a mistake, not something that would last.” Why was he even arguing? His face was warm, and he had no idea what was making him fight to defend himself now.

This time, Zeref turned towards him with a small frown. “Those were not the points I expected you to make.” He blinked, while Zeref raised his eyebrows. “Certainly, I expected you to claim I had no right. After all, we clearly defined this as a mere friendship…and as such, I have no claim over you in that sense. In fact, I can’t say I ever would…it isn’t as if I can be near others, physically at least.”

Shaking his head, Makarov looked away. “I…right.” How many times had he just called Zeref a good friend? Why had that not even crossed his mind? “Erm, well, you still have nothing to be worried over. Porlyusica and I, we’re friends, that’s all. We decided on that, and we’re not changing it anytime soon.”

“Yet, you two will still be connected by that child.” Makarov could almost say the same thing about him and Mavis, but he stopped himself. “Again, it is a foolish thought. And like others, it will fade given time.” He paused again, while Makarov stared at his desk. “Now…what is it you were refusing to speak about as well?”

Makarov closed his eyes, sighing. “Well, Porlyusica made some interesting claims.” He didn’t know if he should say they were true or not. Were they true? Makarov hardly knew, and he didn’t want to make Zeref hopeful if he wasn’t sure. Still, they had a deal, and he couldn’t back out of it. “She seemed to think I was interested in you, and that pushed her to be more aggressive in pursuing me back then.” He couldn’t look at the lacrima right now. “I can’t say I agree with her, but I—I don’t really know, if I’m being honest.”

The room was quiet for a moment, and Makarov didn’t know if he’d offended Zeref or not. “There…you have time to think on it, you know.” Zeref was quiet, and Makarov still couldn’t turn to face him. “It isn’t as if I will be leaving this island, Makarov. And…I suppose you are now aware of how I feel on the matter.”

Finally, Makarov turned, meeting Zeref’s gaze. His eyes were soft, and the smile on his face seemed gentle for a change. He looked relaxed and at peace, despite his surroundings. “And we’ll still continue on as normal while I think on it, right?”

With a faint smile, Zeref chuckled. “If I’m being honest…we would continue on as normal regardless of your decision on the matter, I think. All that would change is the label…” He trailed off, frowning. “And perhaps…one more thing, when you are ready.”

Given his curse, Makarov supposed that was to be expected. This was the closest they could be, so regardless of their emotional attachments, their relationship would be centered around discussions and nothing more. Would that truly be enough? For Zeref, he suspected it would be more than he anticipated having. For Makarov, it just might be all he really needed from a partner after all.


	17. Chapter 17

For the most part, Makarov and Zeref continued on as if that conversation never happened. It was always in the back of Makarov’s mind when they spoke, but it wasn’t a subject to bring up in conversation easily. He’d accepted that nothing would change anyway, so what was the point? Time passed, his son, Ivan, was born, and Makarov worked to settle back into a familiar pattern with his life. Bob had happily agreed to take over some duties in the guild while Ivan was young, helping deal with the Council and approve jobs for other members. Makarov was thinking that maybe he should keep an assistant even after Ivan was older, just so he could focus more on connecting with his guild and relaxing from the stress that came with his job.

With the delay of raising Ivan, there were no S-Class promotions for a few years. Wizards had been asking him about it, however. “Come on, we’ve been taking these lame jobs for ages now. Our team is ready for S-Class, Master!” It was one of their smaller teams, making the request this time. Makarov was now twenty-five, and it still felt strange to be approached by others for these things.

“They’re really strong, Dad! I’ve been practicing with them too!” Ivan grinned at him, walking over. Makarov sighed, getting up and shaking his head. He had everything planned. Was Ivan old enough to be left behind? Makarov had been essentially set free on Tenrou Island when he was five, but Yuri had been a bit more of a reckless father than he was. Makarov knew now how dangerous that could have been.

Walking behind him, Bob smiled. “Ivan, why don’t we go play while your dad talks to them, alright?”

Ivan took his hand with a smile, walking to follow Bob. Yet, Makarov stopped him. “Bob, do you think you can keep an eye on him for me? It may be time to take a bit of a trip, with a few of our guild members.”

“Why of course, Maky! He’s adorable, and I’d never say no to spending more time with him.” Makarov nodded, sighing. Bob had started to put on more weight now that he wasn’t taking jobs. That, combined with the way he seemed to be losing his hair made him look like he was getting older, despite the fact that he was still in his mid-twenties. 

“What about our team? Master, are you just ignoring us?” The wizard that came to him before was trying to get his attention, but he had other details to focus on. Bob would watch the guild and Ivan, so it was time to return to Tenrou Island in person for a change. Maybe he’d find an excuse to spend a day with Zeref while he was there, rather than watching all of them compete against each other.

Growing his arm, Makarov reached the railing on the balcony upstairs, dragging himself up to sit on the railing. With his legs dangling over, he grinned at the guild, calling out to them all. “Alright, listen up Fairy Tail wizards! I’ve got an announcement to make!”

“Come on. I just wanted to—“

“I said listen up, and don’t interrupt me, Alistair.” The man that had been talking to him before was still glaring, angry at being ignored. Yet, he listened this time, which was a good sign. “Many of you have been asking about when you’ll become an S-Class wizard these days. I admit, I have not promoted anyone in quite some time. So, perhaps that should change.”

“And you’re just making a general announcement of who is promoted? Come on, that’s hardly necessary.”

“If that’s all I was doing, you’d be correct.” The girl that spoke, Loraine, went quiet at that. She was a part of Alistair’s team, last he recalled. Yet, out of the two of them, he did appear to be more skilled. She was still younger, and not quite experienced enough to handle these jobs, though he could be wrong. “No, this announcement is to declare the start of our promotion trial! I have a list of names of wizards who are all candidates to become S-Class wizards, though to be certain you are prepared for such difficult challenges, I have set forth an examination of sorts! I will be testing your skills and your wits, to see if you are truly deserving of this title.”

There were murmurs on the lower floor as wizards seemed uncertain of the change in policy. “The wizards eligible for promotion are as follows: Alistair, Eileen, Kora, Richard, Euphy, Hanson, and Trey. All of you are to select a single partner from other guild members by the end of the week, who will help you in your tasks. Details will be given once we arrive to the trial location on Tenrou Island.”

“This is insane!”

“What kind of trials are these?”

“Likely, we’re all fighting each other for the title. I guess I know who’s gonna win there.”

“Hardly. We all know I’m way stronger than you.”

Makarov sighed, already hearing the bickering starting. This job made him feel far older than he was, sometimes. So did raising Ivan, but that wasn’t exactly the same. Makarov remembered arguments like this among his own team. He’d participate himself, joining with Rob and Goldmine in arguing over who was strongest. Yajima wouldn’t care, and would say it depended on the situation, while Porlyusica would just call all of them idiots. It was an odd sort of respect they had for each other, but it was part of what made them a family too.

Dropping down from the railing, Makarov landed on the lower floor. He’d let them sort out their problems later, and let the mystery drive them to make their decisions. Choosing a team was vital, since they needed to pick someone they worked well with. It would be a sign of how they thought, of what sort of issues they anticipated when there were not enough details given for a job. Not every job outlined things so plainly, and with curse-breaking missions and the other S-Class trials, creativity was necessary. 

“Well, that’s quite a change.” Bob followed him, with Ivan joining both of them. His son usually stayed close to Makarov, not really being all that friendly with the other guild members yet. He was a shy boy, but he was getting stronger every day. “I didn’t realize you were planning on a test for S-Class wizards, Maky.”

“It is a new change.” Makarov sat down in his office, pulling out the lacrima he used to contact Zeref. When Ivan was near, the man was back to his old name, Pippoco. Bob knew the truth, but his child still had no idea who Makarov’s friend was that he spoke to so frequently in his office. 

“Hello, Makarov.” Zeref turned towards him, smiling. “I assure you, I’ve been avoiding the tunnels and caves we created on your last visit here.” Last time, Makarov had been busy setting up an area for the trials to take place in. He hadn’t selected an exact date, but he’d known the trials had to start soon.

“Why would he have to avoid them?”

“Because, I spent days trying to lure in magical creatures to those caves.” Makarov sighed, shaking his head. “They’re dangerous now, and people shouldn’t be near them unless they’re prepared, Ivan.”

“Then why did you put those creatures in the caves?”

“For the trials.” Makarov turned towards Zeref, nodding slightly. “We will be leaving for Tenrou Island at the end of the week. I’ll make sure I bring the lacrima with me so you can contact me if anyone wanders too close to you.”

“Few wizards would be drawn in by my magic energy, Makarov.” Zeref eyed him with a faint smile. “You are just unusual in that regard.”

“If he’s there, will this be safe, Makarov? I don’t think anyone is prepared to face him.”

Glancing at Bob, Makarov nodded. “Pippoco and I have been working out the details of this for years now. We have precautions in place that should keep things safe, and as a last resort, there are areas to hide in the island which are difficult to get to.” He couldn’t explain in more detail with Ivan here, but Bob seemed to know enough. They’d been researching Zeref’s curse, after all, though with little success.

“Right!” Bob glanced over at Zeref, smiling happily. “And dear, I’ve been meaning to ask, have you considered Moon Drip for your problems? All the spell books say it—“

“Can undo any spell?” Zeref nodded, closing his eyes. “Yes, I have. It had no effect…and I even attempted a longer duration, in case it needed time to weaken the…spell.” Even Zeref knew to speak carefully around Ivan, and oddly, he’d grown more comfortable with Makarov’s son than the guild master expected him to be. “Moon Drip is powerful, but still a spell devised by wizards. As such, I’ve come to the conclusion that power used by…normal individuals cannot hope to breach this.”

“Oh, you just aren’t looking in the right place.” Bob smiled, shaking his head. “But we’ll talk about that another time, alright?” He nodded, but Ivan was pouting at them.

“Come on, when am I gonna get to help with him too! I wanna study his magic just like you two.”

“No, Ivan. I’ve told you before to leave this alone.”

“But Dad! I’m old enough to research on my own if I want. Even if you don’t tell me the name, I can definitely go and look up the stuff it does if I want.”

“And what does it do, Ivan?” Zeref intervened, smiling faintly.

“It…well, um…bad stuff! Because you wouldn’t want to get rid of it if it did something good, right?”

Sighing, Zeref shook his head. “I still fail to understand how children think they know everything if that is the only response they can provide.” Ivan glared at him, but Zeref focused on Makarov. “It seems as if it might be better to delay our conversation, given his…curiosity. I will continue to avoid the areas we’ve discussed, and if something changes, contact me again.”

Makarov nodded, and the contact finished quickly. Bob watched him, while Ivan still seemed to narrow his eyes. “Pippoco is always mean to me like that. Why does he treat me like I’m stupid?”

“Because he understands far more than you might think, Ivan.” Makarov sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And he isn’t the kind of person to play around with others your age either.”

“Well, he should. I’m a lot of fun, everyone in the guild says so!”

Yet, he still had too much of that attitude. Ivan was Makarov’s son, and everyone was convinced Ivan would one day take over for Makarov as guild master. It was accepted, so the other members often tried to stay on Ivan’s good side. That meant he was spoiled by the guild, far more than Makarov would have liked. The curious child would be lost if he didn’t realize not everything would be handed to him soon.

“I’ll keep a close eye on him, Maky.” Bob smiled, glancing over at him. “For now, why don’t you go play with the others? I’m sure they’d like to work on some more magic with you.” With a grin, Ivan nodded and ran out of the office. Standing up, Bob met Makarov’s eyes. “What are you going to do with him when I’m not around? I know you have plans for these trials, but you won’t always be able to just get up and leave.”

“I don’t know.” Makarov glanced at Bob, frowning. “Are…are you planning on leaving too?”

“Well, maybe not that soon. You and I go way back, and I’m not about to just abandon my best friend now.” Bob sat down, shaking his head. “But Goldmine is in a new guild, and he’s still obsessed with finding Rob again. He’s calmed down some, but his hasty actions have caught the attention of his guild master. With the age of Master Perrin, we both know it is only a matter of time before he selects a replacement and then, it means you’d be facing him again on a yearly basis.”

“And Yajima has recently been promoted as well.” He’d been sending Makarov letters infrequently, keeping him up to date on his progress. Yajima had warned him to stay away from the affairs involving Rob and that cult, since the Council was now doing their best to hide it away. He’d been wrong to not send a team after Rob, but it was too late to change his mind. Now, the only task he still worked heavily with the Council on was in locating Precht, who seemed to have vanished completely from both of them. 

Nodding, Bob smiled faintly. “Really? Well, tell him I said congratulations.” Makarov nodded, while Bob’s smile faded. “But it seems like everyone is moving on, Maky. Everyone but us. I love this guild, don’t get me wrong, but helping you lead like this is teaching me something. I want to be in the role you have, to create a guild of my own that feels like family and keep them together. Now, I’m not saying I want you to step down, but one day, I think I’d like to go out and start a guild of my own instead.”

With that, they’d all be separated. Makarov sighed, closing his eyes. “Right. Do you know when you plan on leaving then?”

“Right now? I’m thinking once Ivan’s a bit older. He’s so cute right now, and I’m so proud to be helping you out with him, Maky. It’s like I’m his uncle!” He grinned, shaking his head. “Oh, but I know I’m not. And he’s going to need to learn to work with others, and understand your goals for a guild, not mine.”

“Just let me know when, Bob.” Makarov smiled at him, his heart feeling heavy. He was growing used to these losses, after so many of his friends left. “You’ll always be a good friend of mind, no matter where you go. It has been an honor to have you with us as well.”

“Oh, Maky, you make it sound like we’ll never see each other again! I won’t have that at all.” Bob shook his head, standing up. “We’re going to visit and talk all the time once I’m gone, I’ll make sure of it. And until then, we’ll keep working as a team like we’ve always done.”

“Then let’s keep working. Do you need help with anything before I leave? I have a week to make sure things are in order.” He probably should enhance the seals on Fairy Heart as well before he left. Magic wore down with time, and he needed to make sure it stayed energized while he had the chance. It wasn’t quite to the point of needing it yet, but he wouldn’t risk someone discovering Fairy Heart while he was away. 

“Oh, just make sure you’ve replied to anything from the Council before you go. I always feel like I’m intruding if I read one of those letters, and I refuse to touch any of those confidential ones you keep getting.”

Makarov nodded, sighing. No one knew about Precht because of that, other than Porlyusica. He hadn’t seen her in some time as well, only visiting when someone needed medical help. She had gotten even grumpier with age, and wasn’t fond of visitors, but she still helped, after giving her list of complaints about being needed. “I will. Those are rarely urgent anyway.” He saw Bob smile, nodding. “I’ll be taking care of one last thing as well, before preparing for this trip. Would you mind seeing if you can calm the panic down in the guild hall? I’m certain they’re still going on about the trials while we’re talking here.”

“Of course.” Bob smiled, walking out. Makarov followed, quickly slipping into what used to be the kitchens. Makarov had renovated the guild hall, to make it a storage room instead. That way, he wouldn’t have others foolishly running inside. Pressing his hand to the wall, Makarov began to walk towards the stairs, stopping when he heard a gasp behind him. Turning around, Makarov blinked as he saw Ivan gazing into the wall with wide eyes.

“That’s awesome! Oh wow, I didn’t know we had a basement. Come on, let’s go—oof!”

Makarov grabbed him, quickly closing the passageway and shoving Ivan back. “Why are you ignoring what we told you? You are supposed to be playing, Ivan.”

“But I got bored, and that looks so cool!”

“Leave it alone, Ivan.” His son had reached towards the wall and seemed to be trying to open it as well. “This place is for guild masters only. No one else enters that room, and no one else can know it exists. Do you understand?” At least he hadn’t seen or sensed Fairy Heart. That would have been worse. 

Nodding, Ivan frowned. “So…when I’m older and the guild master, I’ll be able to go in there?”

“If you are ready for that responsibility, then yes.” He couldn’t promise that his son would take this job from him. Right now, he was afraid to trust others with Fairy Heart. He didn’t know how to tell if someone would abuse it or not. Maybe he’d construct a trial for that as well, though how would be a question for another time, when he was much older and closer to retiring. 

“Awesome! I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Ivan grinned and ran off, while Makarov shook his head. When he was certain he was alone again, Makarov turned to head down into the basement. Like usual, he couldn’t help but feel an odd weight in his heart at the sight of Mavis, forever frozen in that lacrima.

“It has been a while, First Master.” He bowed his head, crouching down. After a moment, he began feeding magic into the seal from the inside, since doing so outside caused the room to open to the guild. “Zeref seems to be holding on well. Given your past, I assume you’d like to know this. Yet, that means he also continues to be in pain, and he still wants to wait until his demon arrives to kill him. We’ve eliminated another possible answer to ending his curse as well. That means we need to find something even stronger than Moon Drip to unravel it and I’m not certain what is out there that can rival such a spell.”

He didn’t always talk to her, and Makarov was never certain if she could hear or not. However, it seemed rude to just ignore her. August said she was alive in some form, and no one was ever around to keep her company. Sometimes, he wondered what it felt like for her. She had Zeref’s curse, but she was also as close to dead as she could be. Was she at peace? Did she dream? Makarov didn’t know. Yet, the energy surrounding her kept telling him she was alive. Maybe once he unraveled Zeref’s curse, he’d be able to move on to freeing her as well.


	18. Chapter 18

When they arrived near Tenrou Island, Makarov took a deep breath. He knew where he had to wait for them, after the first stage. Zeref had helped him determine how to set up the ability to monitor their progress, so he could intervene if things did not go well. Their S-Class members had joined him, to help ensure their safety as well. So, as he stopped the boat, a ways away from the shore, Makarov turned towards the waiting wizards with a smile, forcing himself to stay upbeat about this and trying not to worry. “Alright, here we are! Your first task is simple - select one of the paths you find when you first get to the island, and reach me at the end.”

“That’s it? Just walking down a path?” Alistair frowned at him, while Makarov nodded.

“That is correct. Only one team per path, and what you find on each path will vary. Overcome any obstacles you find, and reach me.” They seemed confused, but Makarov was smiling. Each path had various things along the way. One was simple, with simple prank-like traps set up along the way. Another contained a wyvern that Makarov had worked hard to tie down, while Zeref observed. It had quite a bit of distance it could travel, but it could not leave the path it was on. He’d set up another to be completely free of traps, to let someone pass out of sheer luck. After all, some jobs did allow for lucky victories, and there were other stages to succeed. Other creatures had been contained and were set to be released as the teams stepped on a specific trigger along the path. If they avoided the trigger, or defeated the beast, then things would go well for them.

“This is not a race, so take your time.” The wizards were still sharing looks, frowning. “I will see you all on the island, so do your best.” With that, Makarov found himself teleporting away. It had taken him some time to figure out that spell, but he was glad he did. Those wizards were likely stuck figuring out how to just get to the island first, though he knew they’d be able to do that much on their own.

Sitting down to wait, Makarov found himself relaxing in the forest. There were lacrimas, all observing the different paths where the danger was meant to be highest. The other S-Class wizards had gathered around, watching them and waiting to see what would happen. “Are we really here to just stand around and watch?”

“If the task is too difficult for them, we intervene.” Makarov glanced at the wizard that had spoken. “Safety is our number one priority with these trials. The purpose is to ensure that they are ready for S-Class jobs, not to injure them before they get the chance to try. If you have to rescue them, then they will fail the trial and will not be promoted until their next attempt at this test.”

With that, they seemed to settle down, becoming more patient with time. Some seemed to get bored, sparring with each other instead of focusing on the wizards journeying towards them. Already, one had triggered the beast to face and were busy trying to come up with a plan to attack it. The creature was one known to hunt based on sound and scent, so they could have found a way to outrun it instead, but like most wizards their age, their first thought was to attack.

The team that had the misfortune to find the wyvern was running, trying to be faster than the creature. Yet, Wyvern’s were known for their speed, and without magic that enhanced their speed, they’d never succeed. The wizard taking the trial however was able to create copies of himself, with his Duplication Magic. It at least allowed for a distraction, though Makarov did not know if he’d manage to get past the creature with such tricks or not.

The team on the safe path arrived with confusion on their faces, staring at the guild master in confusion. “What was that? Just a test to see if we could swim and walk?”

Makarov shook his head, gesturing for them to sit down. “The others are still invested in their trial. You passed by luck, it seems.” They frowned, glancing around at the lacrimas in the clearing. When they realized what the others were facing, they seemed to stiffen, staring at their guild master with wide eyes.

“You sent us to face off those monsters without any warning?”

“There is no telling what you’ll face on an S-Class job. This is to prepare you for that.” They were quiet after that, while Makarov kept his focus. This stage wasn’t going to give him the chance to seek out Zeref at all, but perhaps the next would. It would be dangerous to do…he sighed, shaking his head. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t know if he should take the risk or not.

After a moment, he saw one team had fallen and was about to be overcome. “Selene.” He glanced at the S-Class wizard, who nodded. Makarov teleported her to them, letting those wizards be rescued from the trial. Before long, she’d returned with the pair following after her, their heads hung low. “Better luck next year, it seems.” 

The rest of the teams seemed to pass through the trial, some with easier success than others. By the time they had all finished, it was later than Makarov had anticipated. “Take a moment to rest. Those of you that passed through without assistance will move on to the next stage. Everyone else follow me to the campsite we have set up for our time here.”

He left the others to relax, resting and recovering from their battles on the trails. Food was prepared at their camp, and things were running smoothly as they started to eat, slowly joined by the other wizards. “Rest for tonight. Your next task tomorrow will be rather simple; we’re going to play a children’s game.”

“A game? Seriously?” Alistair shook his head. “I told you, I’m ready for S-Class now. Just give me the title and stop with this nonsense.”

“Already, one team has failed. Do you think being an S-Class wizard will be simple? That it will not come with risks?” Alistair was quiet, and Makarov sighed. “Tomorrow, we play hide and seek. The western half of the island is our hiding ground…and when you wake up, you must find at least one S-Class wizard or myself to pass.”

They began to rest, grumbling and complaining about the theatrics. Though, Makarov knew it would be a bit harder than they thought. There were fewer S-Class wizards than there were teams, which limited how many could succeed. They seemed to realize this as well, separating and forming plans alone. Makarov stayed awake, watching them with the others. As they fell asleep, he turned towards the S-Class wizards and nodded. “It is time. Find your positions, and hide. Remember - stay on the western half of the island. There are dangers in the east that even you are not prepared to face.”

“Is that where you will be hiding, Master?” Makarov smiled, rising to his feet.

“Well, we can’t have them thinking they won’t be lied to by people they talk to, right?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Not everyone is an honest man, and when they have to ask around and find answers, they need to be able to determine what is truth and what is fiction. I’ll be in the East, though exactly where is still for them to find.”

Selene shook her head. “You’re having too much fun toying with them, Master. I understand wanting to test them, but they’re going to start getting angry with games like this.”

“We’ve lost wizards before due to misinformation, Selene.” She nodded, her smile fading. “Go and hide. Stay in the west, as I’ve told them. I am not lying about the dangers you can find elsewhere.” She nodded, and the others began splitting up. Makarov walked away, searching for Zeref’s aura immediately as they went their separate ways. If anyone got near him, Zeref could leave and teleport away.

Zeref was resting at the pond he’d camped at years ago, and Makarov smiled as he approached. “It’s been some time since I’ve been here in person.”

Zeref sat up, glancing at Makarov with a faint smile. “Indeed it has.” He paused, frowning for a moment. “Didn’t you say the trials included a search for you?” Makarov nodded. “Yet you still came here.”

“They won’t start searching until tomorrow.” Makarov shrugged, glancing up. The moon had risen, and he was starting to feel the exhaustion of staying up so late to sneak away. “And even when they do, they are expecting to find me on the western side of the island, which I told you to avoid.”

“And when they realize you are not there?”

“Between the two of us, I’m certain we’ll sense them before they sense us.” Makarov’s ability to sense magical auras had not diminished at all over time. With Zeref’s own skill at magic, it was likely the Black Wizard was even more skilled than he was at the process. “I know it is a bit of a risk, but I figured this would be my best chance to stop by and talk to you in person. Talking on the lacrima is fine and all, but I figured it’d be nice to camp out with you like we did before.”

Zeref stared at him for a moment, the darkness hiding away much of his expression. “That would be nice.” Zeref seemed to settle down once again, pausing for a moment. “Did you plan on staying here this time? It does not seem as if you carried anything with you.”

“I’m supposed to be hiding from my guild, Zeref! Dragging around camping supplies would make it too obvious where I’ve gone.” The black wizard chuckled, shaking his head. Makarov watched as he untied his sash, pulling it off and tossing it towards Zeref. With a slight push added from wind magic, it landed outside of the decay that surrounded Zeref and on the ground near Makarov. Picking it up, Makarov nodded at Zeref. “Thank you again. I figured you would let me borrow this again.”

“You seem oddly confident on being able to rely on me, Makarov.”

“Well, if I ever stop seeing you surrounded by death, maybe then I might doubt it.”

“Oh? And how do you know that this isn’t here because I value the lives of the trees around me? It would not necessarily have to be your life’s value that causes this.”

Grinning, Makarov leaned back on the ground. “Because I know you better than you think, Zeref. If you have this much of a struggle valuing life, it has to be easy to forget about trees and animals. It’s people that keep you changing your mind about it, not them.”

Zeref was quiet after that, leaning back on the ground as well. “I suppose it is.” His voice carried over to Makarov, and the young guild master was taking slow breaths. This was a place he felt calm and comfortable, where he was used to letting go the stress of responsibility for a change. Lately, talking with Zeref also brought along a warmth in his chest, one which he knew related to his attachment to the man that he could never be near. “The risks you take to be near me…they aren’t taken for granted, Makarov. I value having you here more than you likely know…but if it ever gets to be too difficult, I want you to let me know.”

“Come on, that’s not an issue at all.” Makarov snorted, shaking his head and gazing up at the stars. “This is nothing. Worst case scenario, someone sees you and I have to shove them away so they don’t get too close to your curse.” He turned his head, staring at Zeref. 

“One day, it might be.” Zeref was quiet, rolling onto his side and facing Makarov. “For years, you’ve been able to stay in contact with me with no issues. Yet…I know how many problems this may cause. I am still the Black Wizard, Makarov. Anyone who finds out you know me…places you in risk of getting into far more trouble than you imagine. I will not be responsible for your demise, Makarov. I’ve caused far too much despair in those I care about to do the same thing again. Even…even if it means letting go…and forgetting…I will distance myself from you if that is what will keep you safe.”

“It won’t happen.” Makarov stared at him, narrowing his eyes. He wasn’t going to just run away from his friend because of a small threat. They’d been friends since he was a child, and now…Makarov knew he felt more. Zeref likely knew as well, despite him never giving the man an answer about his feelings. “Even if it does…I made a promise to you, Zeref. I won’t abandon you.”

“Then I’ll just have to push you away.” Zeref smiled sadly at that, which Makarov was slowly beginning to see as he became more adjusted to the darkness.

“And has that worked for you before?” Zeref chuckled, while Makarov’s smile widened. “You tried. You told me about your past, about the things you’ve done. You told me who you were. And yet, I’m still here.” Zeref didn’t answer, and Makarov took a deep breath. “You’re important to me too, Zeref. You and I…it might not be any sort of normal relationship, but we are…together, right?” He felt like a teenager again, unable to talk about his feelings. Yet, he’d never had a serious relationship. Always, he’d been drawn to Zeref. He hadn’t noticed anyone else, not in a romantic sense. Maybe he’d flirted on occasion and joked around like he thought was expected, but he hadn’t truly wanted anyone as a partner like this.

There was still a pause, and Makarov was wondering if he’d fallen asleep. Yet, Zeref rolled onto his back, and after a moment, Makarov blinked as the circle of decay around him seemed to expand. Getting up, Makarov took a few steps away, trying to make sure he still kept a safe distance between them. “Sorry.” He sighed, looking over at Makarov. “I didn’t realize you had made a decision in that regard.” Makarov swallowed, slowly nodding at him. “However…if that is your wish, I will not stop you. As I said before, it is not as if anything would change.”

“You…you said one thing might. When I was ready.”

Zeref was quiet, and Makarov wondered again what was on his mind. The man kept so many secrets, even from Makarov. He didn’t know how to push past those walls and earn his trust, but he felt like he’d grown closer to it than most would manage. “Perhaps. I do not know…if you’ll wish for it to change either.” 

“Is…what is it anyway?”

“I cannot say.” Zeref closed his eyes. “At least…not yet.” What secrets did he still keep so hidden? Makarov couldn’t figure it out. Thus far, Zeref had willingly shared things about his past that no one knew. He talked about his family, to the point that Makarov knew he’d been the older of two brothers. He knew the types of magic Zeref had studied, even to the point of understanding he’d researched time travel when he needed a break from living magic. He knew of the people Zeref had killed, and the darker sides of his past. What was left that he was afraid to talk of? “There is one part of my life…that I do not share with those who know me. I keep it separate for a reason, and I need to determine if I can think of a way to merge it safely or not.”

It didn’t quite help to answer his question, but Makarov didn’t like to try and press Zeref for answers. “Alright.” He sighed, lying back down and settling into a comfortable place on the ground. “You can tell me when you’re ready, then. For now…I think I’ll try and get some rest, before those kids come to drag me away.”

“You’re hardly old enough to be referring to teenagers as children, Makarov.”

He chuckled, closing his eyes. “Maybe, but it is starting to feel like everyone in that guild is someone I’m trying to raise. They’re my responsibility, just like Ivan is. Fairy Tail is all about family and I want to help them see that too.” Zeref didn’t answer, staying quiet for a moment.

“I see.” With a sigh, the black wizard seemed to lean back as well. “Then I will leave you to your rest…and perhaps join you as well. We should have some time before they realize we’re hidden away over here.” Makarov nodded, keeping his eyes closed. It was strange, how comfortable he felt like this. Zeref’s magic had just expanded beyond what it usually did, yet Makarov did not feel like it would be able to approach him soon. Despite the fact that Zeref valued his life more than others, or maybe because of it, Makarov could fall into an easy sleep with him nearby.


	19. Chapter 19

Makarov woke up with the sun high in the sky, well past when he usually rose from sleep. He shifted, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. Glancing over, he saw Zeref was already awake, and had a fire burning where Makarov usually made breakfast. “There should be something along the trail.” Zeref gestured towards the path he had left when he came to the pond. Likely, it meant he had not been by the pond for long.

Makarov went and found some animal that had fallen to Zeref’s curse, preparing it as his breakfast with practiced hands. Somewhere on the island, the wizards had begun their task and were searching for him. Closing his eyes, Makarov could sense that they were far from here, following his instructions and staying on the western side of the island. Given his connection to Tenrou Island with the barrier, he was oddly in tune with where everyone was. It made it easier to know when he’d have to ask Zeref to leave, or move away himself for the safety of the others.

“So, have you had any luck in delaying Precht’s work? I haven’t heard much from you on the matter recently.”

Shrugging, Makarov leaned back against one of the rocks, eating calmly. “No. Sadly, it seems as if he’s vanished from everyone.” Precht had been seen another time since he received that first letter, somewhere cold in the north. Not long after he’d left, Deliora had attacked, making Makarov wonder if the incident was related in any way. Was he researching Zeref for some purpose? He couldn’t say. “I’m still attempting to get the Magic Council on his trail, but even I can’t determine where he’s gone. Last I heard, he was gathering a small team to work with…though that team has likely expanded since then.”

“At least that means he hasn’t succeeded.” Zeref was sitting down, watching Makarov carefully. “Any new problems then? You seem to be contacting me less often, which implies you are more comfortable with your position at least.”

“I am.” Makarov nodded, smiling down into the fire. “Though, I guess that means I need to find other reasons to bother you after all. Just because I don’t have problems doesn’t mean we can’t talk. Or maybe we can find a way to play some sort of game over the lacrima?” He frowned, thinking about it. “Chess might be possible, but it’d be difficult for you to see the board…”

“Actually, I don’t think it’d be necessary, so long as you declare where you are moving your own pieces.” Zeref smiled faintly. “Playing such a game is a matter of strategy…and with a small board and few pieces, it isn’t too difficult to imagine the layout. While not ideal, I could likely play without seeing the board.”

“Few pieces?” Makarov shook his head, sighing. “Then again, I keep forgetting you grew up during a war. Did you ever end up getting involved in that mess?”

“Not directly.” Zeref shrugged. “Mostly, once I abandoned my demons, they seemed to wreak havoc on both sides. My name spread through them and as a result, people seem to think I had more of an impact than I did.” He paused for a moment, folding his hands in his lap. “My main contributions were closer to the end of that war, after Acnologia…” He trailed off, frowning. “Though, I suppose that is another long story to delve into, one which may be interrupted at any time, given the trial taking place on this island.”

“Well, it sounds like it at least helped you figure out a thing or two about planning ahead maybe.”

“Oh no. That war was not pushed me that far.” Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. “I learned that later. You’ll find that if you pay attention, wars are fought everywhere for the smallest of reasons. They are pointless things, really, designed for the sake of simply wasting lives to put on a display of power…started out of petty angers and jealousies that no one wishes to explain honestly.”

“Just how many wars have you fought in?”

“More than I’d care to count.” Zeref shrugged. “The war against the dragons, then there were the trade wars - though I was not as directly involved in those as others, the civil wars in Ilora, Palminsk, Hinoke…I believe there were a few others, but I cannot recall their names anymore…those countries dissolved not long after their wars. Then, while not technically declared a war, there was still the hunt for me. My name was known, the rune knights wanted me captured, and so did dark wizards. It became a hidden war between them and the dark guilds that if you look closely, is still fought today. Beyond that…there are so many more. That is only from my first century of living as well, my first…normal lifespan, if you will.”

“And you fought in all of those?”

“Hmm…not exactly, but I was near enough to witness battles for them all.” Zeref shrugged. “Being chased by so many, I found myself wandering and exploring the world quite a bit during that time. It wasn’t until later when rumors started spreading about my death…and other things, that I was able to flee to a place and hide away while my existence was forgotten, to some extent at least.”

Shaking his head, Makarov sighed. “Something tells me I’ll fail miserably against you in any game we play then. I didn’t really consider your age with that suggestion…”

“And that means you do not wish to play?” Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. “I never took you for the sort that played games merely for the sake of winning, Makarov.”

“I—I’m not!” He glared at Zeref. “I just—they should be fair, right? And, well, it’s not likely to be a fair game between the two of us. That’s all.”

“If you say so.” Zeref was still smiling at him, teasing him about his refusal. Yet, what else could he say? Zeref fought in actual wars, multiple times. He knew strategy far better than anyone Makarov knew. Really, it was hopeless to think he might be able to beat him in such a game. Maybe he could find one based on luck to play, like a card game, or something with dice. Then again, card games used strategy as well, with luck mixed in. “Have you still been reading then? Perhaps you could find a book you enjoy and we could simply read it together.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to bring you books.”

“No…but I agree with you that I would prefer to have more reasons to speak with you than just dealing with Fairy Tail’s problems.”

Makarov smiled at that, shaking his head. “Any preferences then? A lot of my reading has been for research lately - looking into your curse and tracking down Precht - but I can find something more entertaining if you’d like.”

“Something…happy.” Zeref glanced over at him, tilting his head. “I find I have seen far too much of despair in reality to want it depicted in fantasies as well.”

“Well, that eliminates tragedies, I suppose.” Makarov shrugged, leaning back. “I’ll find something then, if you aren’t entirely certain on what, and I think we have a good plan then.”

Zeref nodded, but that was when Makarov frowned, sensing someone nearing the island. He glanced off in the distance, towards where the shore would be and the approaching boat. Oddly, it stopped. The ward was strong, and they could not enter, but the ship was there, pressing against the ward and asking for entrance. He ignored it for a moment, expecting the boat to leave when they realized it was not being granted, but that was when he felt the lacrima he’d brought with him activate. Someone was trying to contact him; had something gone wrong at the guild?

Carefully turning away to keep Zeref out of view, Makarov answered. “Hello—Yajimia?” He blinked in surprise, seeing his former team member on the screen. The man was dressed in the uniform of the rune knights, specifically as one of the captains of a unit. 

“Makarov, I need you to let me onto the island. There is something urgent we need to speak with you about, and the Council agreed to let me be their messenger for this.”

“How did you even know where I was?”

“Bob.” Yajima shrugged. “The Council sent a message for you, and your temporary replacement replied that you were away hosting some form of test for your wizards. The details aren’t important to me, but this concerns Precht, Makarov. Please, we need to get onto that island, and quickly.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this is for more than just a talk with me?”

“Because we discovered what Precht is after.” Yajima met his gaze, shaking his head. “Are you still researching more on Zeref?” Makarov hesitated, glancing up and seeing Zeref frowning and listening in. After a moment, Makarov slowly nodded. “Have you found anything on the seal then? It took us quite some time to even find it, and that’s with the archives the Magic Council gives us access to.”

Seal? Makarov glanced over at Zeref, who’s brow was furrowed. _There are multiple seals they may be referring to. Which one would require them to get to this island is…uncertain to say the least._ Makarov blinked, not expecting Zeref to actually speak to him using telepathy. After a moment, he glanced over at Yajima instead.

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

“We didn’t manage to catch Precht, Makarov, but we found him. When we did, he managed to send an entire dark guild after us to let him escape.” An entire guild? Makarov didn’t know how he’d gotten such connections already. “We were lucky to just get away with our lives, but this guild kept taunting us, saying we’d all fall soon enough, once they gathered the nine keys to break the seal. After some research, we finally found a source that discussed a seal that required keys to be broken.”

_They shouldn’t need to be here for that one. Why Precht even believes this seal even functioned is beyond me. In theory, it should have completely blocked and sealed away my magic…though the spell would have only functioned if the magic was mine to control._ He smiled faintly at that, shaking his head. _Still, it appeared to work and the keys were formed. They exist…but have no function._

“One of the keys is believed to have been held and protected by the Red Lizard guild some time ago.” Yajima’s insistence on getting onto the island was slowly making more sense. Yet, having them here would interfere with his test. It would interfere with his plans on keeping Zeref hidden as well. “We need to search the ruins, Makarov, and get that key before Precht does. There’s no telling what might happen if he manages to break the seal on Zeref and bring him back to this world.”

“That key would have been taken away by Blue Skull, when they attacked.” Zeref spoke, startling Makarov. Yajima blinked as well, before sighing and shaking his head.

“Makarov, what part of confidential information do you not grasp?” Makarov didn’t answer, while Yajima slowly walked away. He heard a door close, before the man sat down and scratched his head. “I’ll cover for you this time, but you need to follow the rules, Makarov. I’m not influential enough to save you from getting in trouble for these things. No one else should have known what we were looking into.” He paused, looking around as if trying to find the person that had spoken. “And I’m surprised you’d even let a stranger onto that island in the first place, considering its importance to the guild.”

“I am not a stranger, and I’ve been on this island for some time now.” Zeref spoke, meeting Makarov’s gaze. “Typically, I would not have spoken up, however…this is a matter on which I can be useful. Stopping Precht is in my best interests as well, though I cannot openly explain why to you.”

“So, an alliance that benefits both of us, is that it?”

“Yes.” Zeref spoke plainly, before rising to his feet. “The seal you speak of is the Seal of Celestial Blocking, correct?” Yajima nodded, narrowing his eyes. “It has a basis in celestial magic, or more accurately, was inspired by such a thing. It creates nine ‘gateways’ that can only be unlocked by a specific set of keys, locking away the magic controlled by the target completely. In other words…this seal is only a concern if you believe Zeref is alive today, and wandering around without magic.”

“Nothing is impossible when it comes to him.” Yajima shook his head. “I’ve learned things since I left that guild, things that were not accessible to the public about him. His living magic only shows that he is able to defy death in some way. Who is to say he could not find a way to live on for so long as well? No, we will not take risks when it comes to the Black Wizard.”

Zeref nodded, and Makarov was surprised at how calm he remained. “When the seal is cast, the nine keys are created at random and scattered, much like the case is when a celestial spirit key is reforged. Likely, the keys Precht seeks are currently owned by celestial spirit wizards…mistaking them for an unusual gate key. That will make them a target for dark guilds, if Precht has gained such allies, and they are the ones you should seek out for these keys.”

“What makes you so certain it is not on that island?”

“Because a dark guild like Blue Skull would have seen the value in such a key, and taken it away.” Zeref sighed, closing his eyes. “Even if it was mistaken as a simple gate key, they can sell it or give it to one of their own members for power. Gate keys are rare, after all.”

“And what else do you predict Precht will have to do? Since you seem to be an expert on this magic, after all.” Yajima looked irritated, glowering slightly at the lacrima that still wasn’t facing Zeref.

“He will need to find Zeref, after obtaining all nine keys.” Zeref smiled faintly, chuckling. “So, I suppose you can attempt to solve this one of two ways. Find the keys, and keep them from Precht. Or, you can find the Black Wizard, and keep him away from Precht.”

“No one has been able to locate Zeref in centuries. Without his magic, I doubt he’d be easy to identify.”

Nodding, Makarov took a deep breath. “I can go back to my old research. With the numbers the rune knights have, you are more suited to locating the keys. I’ll likely have as much luck with Zeref as you would.”

“And will your friend help you this time? The one that I’m assuming I’m speaking with now?” Zeref’s eyes widened, blinking at the lacrima. “I know you said he was a dark wizard, and I know why you want to keep us away from him. We aren’t here for him, Makarov, so please, if he can give us any information, we’d be grateful for it.”

Zeref was quiet, staring down at the ground. “Follow Makarov’s plan. That…that is the best advice I can provide.” Yajima frowned, and Makarov closed his eyes. “I will not reveal information to the rune knights on this matter. However, if you leave the task of hiding Zeref away completely to Makarov…without questioning his location or the process involved…I will speak with him alone on the matter.”

“You are asking us to let only one person become aware of the Black Wizard’s location? To trust that a wizard such as him can keep Zeref contained?” Yajima snorted, shaking his head. “No offense, old friend, but you aren’t strong enough for him.”

“And you believe Zeref to have no magic, which would mean even a child should be able to overpower him in terms of magical strength.” Zeref smiled at that, while Yajima hesitated.

“And yet there is always the possibility that this is a mere rumor and a risk we should not take.” Yajima frowned, sitting down in the lacrima. He looked thoughtful, gazing into it before focusing on Makarov. “In return for agreeing, I want something from you, dark wizard. As assurance that you’ll follow through, I want to see your face and know your name. Do this and I will accept.”

Zeref frowned, narrowing his eyes for a moment. “Would you accept seeing my face and the magic that has given me the label as a dark wizard? My name is not something I am willing to provide.”

“Yajima, he means no harm. I trust him, and you know this.”

Yajima stared at Makarov, before letting out a slow breath and nodding. “Very well. It will have to do. Now, let me see him Makarov, and we’ll leave you alone for now. Hopefully, your friend is right about that key, but if you find it, you know who to give it to.”

Turning the lacrima, Makarov let it face Zeref where he sat in the decayed portion of the island. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Yajima, but could no longer see his expression. “What…is that really Tenrou Island? I’ve never seen…”

“This death magic is not something I can control…and is one reason why I am considered a dark wizard.” Zeref smiled at him darkly, nodding his head. “And now I’ve honored my portion of the deal—“

“But I cannot see you in that. The details are…difficult at this distance.”

Nodding, Makarov shoved the lacrima across the ground, letting it roll towards Zeref. Taking a few steps back, he nodded and Zeref approached the lacrima, picking it up and holding it up to his face. “And now the distance is not an issue.” Yajima was quiet, and Makarov wondered what was going on in his friend’s mind now.

“I don’t understand. The faces of known dark wizards are held in records. Rune knights have to know them, be able to recognize them, but I can’t…”

“Identify me?” Zeref smiled, shaking his head. “That is not surprising. Few people can these days. As I said before…I’ve been hiding away for quite some time.”

“You’re barely an adult, as far as I can see. How long could you possibly have been hiding for?”

“Appearances can be deceiving…however, I assure you, Makarov will have my assistance in this matter. Zeref will be kept hidden away from Precht, for as long as possible.”

“Makarov, tell me if he refuses to cooperate and I’ll work something out to take care of him.” Makarov glared at the lacrima, but Zeref merely rolled it back towards him. “Try and be more reachable when you’re off doing things like this, okay? We can’t risk losing Precht because you’re off finding excuses to see some dark wizard, alright?”

“As he said, he wants Precht found as well.”

“For reasons he won’t explain.”

“To you.” Yajima was quiet at that, before he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I hope you know what you’re doing. I know you’ve been reckless before, but I thought some responsibility might’ve changed that. I guess nothing really has, though.”

“It was good to hear from you, Yajima. You are welcome to contact me anytime.”

The man nodded, before letting the magic fade away. Glancing up at Zeref, Makarov frowned and watched the dark wizard gaze off into the distance. “So, what were you hoping to gain from explaining all of that to Yajima?”

“Exactly this.” Zeref turned back towards him. “Precht will need time to find all of those keys; he must have overestimated my strength, if he thinks they are necessary at all.” He smiled faintly, shaking his head. “Now is when it becomes even more necessary for my location to remain hidden. Precht will seek me out one day, Makarov…and when he does is when I’ll be at my closest point to forgetting.”

“What makes you so sure of that?”

“Because I despise wars…and they only remind me of how petty humanity can be.”

“Precht isn’t starting a war! He’s just—“

“He is.” Zeref interrupted, watching Makarov with a sad smile. “It may not seem like one, since it is not a country against another country…but it is a war all the same. That man has a goal, and he will kill and fight to obtain it and make it his. He’s chosen to ally with the dark guilds that seek my power…and that tells me that for the second time I can recall, I am directly responsible for the creation of one of them.”

“You think Precht has a dark guild formed?”

“The only way to get a dark guild to do your bidding is to force them to submit to your strength.” Zeref glanced over at him. “Last I heard, there were only two dark guilds with the power to create such contracts with others…Tartaros, and the Oración Seís. Whatever guild he has formed now…it will join them in strength and power. Time will tell you its name, so be on the lookout for it…and know that regardless of what you hear, Precht is the one leading them in the end.”

It wasn’t the news Makarov wanted to hear about their former master, yet he couldn’t help but agree with Zeref. Precht had become obsessed with power somehow…and now, there was no one left to try and stand up against him. Makarov would find a way, keeping Zeref hidden in the process. His guild would be ready to face Precht when he came…and he’d make sure Zeref did not have to be there to witness the war that would push him to forget the lives he cared for.


	20. Chapter 20

The S-Class wizard trials ended without much ease, after it took nearly the entire day for anyone to attempt to venture into the eastern side of the island to find Makarov. After some complaining about his deceptions, and Makarov’s explanation about his reasoning behind it, they were preparing to head back with three new S-Class wizards who had passed both trials. With the island already warded, there was little extra to do to help Yajima with Precht, so things would be returning to their usual routine once he was back.

He slid back into the role of guild master and father with some ease. Makarov was letting new members join the guild, and their popularity was growing despite their destructive reputation. People saw Fairy Tail and were starting to realize the sort of guild they were. Perhaps they were reckless, but they were a family, and that was what drew others to them. That family reputation was what resulted in many lost children seeking them out for safety. Many of the younger wizards had family issues at home, or had just lost loved ones recently. Fairy Tail welcomed them with open arms, despite their pasts.

One of the new members showed much promise, a child that seemed to lack control over his magic by the name of Gildarts. Luckily, he wasn’t strong enough to cause too much damage, but that boy kept accidentally trying to crush walls with his magic. He’d only managed to create small holes to be patched up, but one day, they’d have to take special precautions for that one if he didn’t learn.

Ivan grew older and more independent, and as he did so, Bob went after his goals of starting his own guild. It was at the first conference after he left that he saw Goldmine for the first time since he left as well. “Maky! You’re here.” Bob had rushed over to greet him, smiling happily. Goldmine had changed a bit, dressed to match the tough-theme of his guild, Cuatro Cerebus. He saw Makarov and seemed to scowl, looking away for a moment. “Come on, Goldy. You should know by now that Maky had no choice.”

With a huff, Goldmine had walked forward and held out his hand. “I can’t say that I do. I only took over this guild a few months ago.” Makarov smiled at him, chuckling.

“Indeed. And is it suiting you fine?”

Goldmine looked startled, meeting his gaze for a moment before slowly nodding. “Yeah, I like it. Maybe not the best job for me, with how stubborn I am, but at least I’m not butting heads with other wizards all the time anymore.” He rubbed the back of his neck, meeting Makarov’s gaze. “And I guess I owe you an apology as well. I shouldn’t have walked out the way I did, but Cuatro Cerebus has become a good place for me. It let me work out some of those anger issues I had and to be honest, get away from all the problems that Fairy Tail would have kept reminding me of.”

“Oh, we all know that Rob wasn’t your fault, honey.”

Goldmine shook his head, disagreeing with Bob. “No. I should have listened to Porlyusica, but again, I’m the stubborn idiot who can’t do that much.” He glanced over at Makarov, walking towards a table as the three of them. “I hear she left the guild too? Man, would I even recognize anyone there anymore?”

“A few. Though, most of our members are new recruits.”

“Sounds accurate enough. Given how destructive you are, you need to have some kind of an excuse for it.” 

“Did you hear that Maky was a father a while ago?” Goldmine blinked in surprise. “Oh, his son has got to be nearing the point of taking over for you or something, isn’t he?”

Staring at the table, Makarov frowned. Ivan was not maturing as he had expected. Makarov didn’t know if he should have done something different, or how to help him, but he still was too prideful to take over. There was a hint of ambition in him that reminded Makarov of Precht, and made him concerned with what a wizard like him would do with Fairy Heart. “No, not quite. I’m still plenty young to be leading a guild, and I’ve got years left before I retire.” 

“Really? You’ve been a guild master for how many years now?”

Makarov thought back, trying to figure out how long it had been. “About twenty or so years, I’d say.” He glanced over at Goldmine, who shook his head at that. “And I’ve still got plenty more to go. Ivan might not be preparing to take over, but he is about to have a child of his own. Seems like I’m going to be a grandparent soon; it’s making me feel older than I am.”

“Well, congratulations then.” Goldmine shook his head. “I never had kids of my own, and probably never will at this rate.” Makarov nodded, before he blinked. “Oh! How has that old research of yours been going? Did you ever manage to track down…you know?” His voice was quieter, glancing around the room filled with guild masters.

“Oh, Maky stopped that job just after you left.” Bob smiled at that. “He’s been looking into some obscure curse instead. What was it called again?”

“The Curse of Contradictions.” Makarov sighed, closing his eyes. Zeref had been avoiding contact lately. For a while, things had been going as planned. They’d talk about what was going on in Makarov’s life, and they’d entertain themselves with books or just random walks Makarov would take around Magnolia with the lacrima. Yet, as years went by, the man started commenting on how it was getting more difficult, watching Makarov age without him. It reminded him of the loss he’d suffer eventually, and when Yajima came into the guild during one of their conversations, Zeref finally seemed to stop answering completely. It may have related to Yajima’s request that Makarov leave the affair with Precht and Zeref alone now, since they had a more pressing concern of the emerging dark guild known as Grimoire Heart. After hearing that, and Makarov’s attempt to refuse, Zeref had completely backed out of the conversation and Makarov had not heard from him since.

“Can’t say I’ve heard of it.” Goldmine glanced at him, raising his eyebrows. “What even got you interested in curses anyway? You were always the run-into-a-fight sort of wizard, not the think-about-breaking-curses wizard.”

“Indeed I was.” Makarov had backed down a lot in that sense. Sure, he was still in practice with his magic. He’d heard from Yajima that the Magic Council was even considering him in their annual selection of the ten wizard saints. Though, he found he was more invested in research lately than the actual use of his magic. He needed to help Zeref, before it was too late. “Someone quite close to me suffers from that curse. I can’t say I’ve heard from him in a while, but I will find a solution to his problem, whether he wants me to or not.”

“Oh no! Pippoco stopped talking to you?” Bob shook his head, reaching over and pulling him into a sudden hug. “That’s terrible, Maky. What happened?”

“He seems to think he’s causing me too much trouble.” Makarov sighed, shaking his head. “Yajima saw me speaking with him and of course, you know he’s now an advisor to one of the council members.”

“And that’s a problem why?”

“Oh, you remember Maky’s dark wizard friend from Tenrou Island?” Goldmine nodded, and Bob smiled. “They’ve stayed in touch all of this time. It’s so sweet, but of course, Yajima wouldn’t be able to help you out there.”

Sighing, Makarov shook his head. “Unfortunately, no.” Makarov closed his eyes. “I miss speaking with him. We were close, and he was always the first person I could go to whenever I doubted myself for any reason. Now, I don’t think he even has the lacrima for me to contact anymore.” 

“Well, sounds like it just wasn’t meant to be. I say you give up on these impossible quests for a change and do something fun.” Goldmine stared at him, grabbing a drink from one of the servers walking around tables. “You’re going to be a grandfather, so right now is your time to enjoy the freedom while it lasts. Go on an adventure, maybe just go fishing like we used to.”

“I’ve got too much work to do to manage that.” He hadn’t quite found a good assistant since Bob left. He’d tried putting Ivan in charge, but after the boy approved a group of teenagers to go on an S-Class job request, Makarov had immediately forced him to stand down, after sending a team after the first to bring them back and finish the job properly. “No, I’m afraid I’m tied down to the guild too much these days.”

“Ivan can look after things for you.”

“That boy is even more reckless than I was at his age.”

Bob sighed, shaking his head. “Well, I suppose you just have to find someone else eventually. Honestly, you can’t keep working yourself like this.”

“That’s how he’s always been, Bob. Makarov always takes charge and tries to do everything by himself. It’s why we forced him to be on a team with us.”

“You didn’t force me, Goldmine.”

“Oh really?” Goldmine snorted, shaking his head. “You wanted so badly to go on solo jobs for ages. Eventually when you realized Precht wouldn’t approve them, I told you to take a job with us and maybe you’d be able to do something for a change.”

Precht wasn’t something Makarov wanted to talk about right now. With everything he was hearing, he was almost certain that Precht was the one who had formed Grimoire Heart. “Is everything alright, Maky?” Bob noticed his grimace, making Makarov sigh.

“Nothing important. Just a bit of a mess with some special requests from the Council. I’m afraid I can’t say much about it, as it is a confidential matter.”

“Well, I hope it all works out well in the end.” Makarov nodded, and the conversation veered off into guild matters for a while. The conference was meant to be a place to discuss such problems anyway, not catch up with old friends. So, Makarov found himself being the one giving both Bob and Goldmine advice on how to run their guilds. Goldmine had at least been given some form of training and structure from his last master, but he didn’t quite feel comfortable with gauging the difficulty of jobs based on the request alone. Bob on the other hand wanted advice on dealing with the Council and how to respond properly, since he’d usually been in charge of jobs at Fairy Tail already.

With the end of the conference, Makarov left feeling oddly content. His old team was still in contact with him, remaining his friends even now. Goldmine had forgiven him, and while Rob was likely gone by now, he could rest and know he’d learned from his mistake. Yet, only a few weeks later, he’d learned from Ivan that his wife had miscarried and that she was too afraid to try for another child. Makarov hadn’t been certain of what to say to the boy, but he’d tried to offer his sympathies. Ivan seemed to think he had to find a way to talk her through it, and that eventually, she’d change her mind. 

After that, it only took a few more years for the loss and her refusal to result in them separating. Makarov had been rather fond of his daughter-in-law, and was sad to see her go. However, he would not have his son forcing her into starting a family she did not want. He’d experienced that himself, even if by accident, and he did not want another to go through that. 

Ivan changed with the loss of his wife. He became more demanding, flirtatious with any woman he saw, and cruel to other guild members. Makarov found himself disciplining his own son more than anyone else in the guild. Eventually, when Makarov was sixty, Ivan had found himself a far younger girlfriend, leaving Makarov wondering if he should intervene. Yet, he’d been so proud and pleased when she ended up conceiving a child. He couldn’t quite bring himself to say anything against the matter, not when she seemed happy as well.

Makarov watched as his grandson, Laxus, grew up around Fairy Tail. The boy’s mother left Ivan when Laxus was three, not enjoying the stress involved with being a mother. Ivan had not cared, pleased to just have his son. “I can raise him alone, just like you.” Ivan had sounded so pleased with that. “I’m going to be just like you, too. Maybe I didn’t become guild master as a teenager, but I’ve definitely grown strong enough for the job and I know I can handle it whenever you’re ready for me to take over.”

Yet, Ivan kept pushing almost daily for Makarov to do so. “Are you sure you want to keep going like this? Laxus needs his grandfather too. You should think about retiring soon.”

“Man, you’re so old you’re getting shorter too! Just a sign that maybe the guild would be better off in someone else’s hands.”

“Hey, I’m going to go off on a job real quick. When I get back, you’ll know for certain that I’m ready to take over, Master.”

All of the pleas kept coming, and Makarov was getting tired of it. Ivan had even broken policy, not asking for approval for his last job. He was going to get punished when he returned, but hopefully, he wasn’t stupid enough to take something too dangerous. When he’d checked, it seemed like none of the jobs had been taken from the upper floor, so perhaps he had been smart enough for that. 

Still, when Ivan returned, the man had been angry. Makarov had received a letter while he was gone, from the Magic Council no less. He’d learned of what Ivan was doing, and Makarov had read the letter with a certain numbness in his body.

_Dear Master Makarov,_

_This will be your only warning on the matter. It has been brought to our attention that your guild is interfering with matters solely left for the Rune Knights. One of your wizards has been seen investigating the cult that you informed us of years ago. While our investigation is still underway, that does not give you permission to send others on a job beyond the scope of a mere wizards’ guild._

_We understand that this may not have been approved by you as guild master, but it is still your responsibility to ensure that every wizard in your guild obeys the rules set forth by the Magic Council in Era. If we find that you interfere again, we will see to it that you, and the wizard(s) involved are held on trial for interfering with our investigation, and likely result in the imprisonment of you and your guild members. If it continues beyond that, we will see to it that Fairy Tail is disbanded immediately._

_We hope that this warning finds you swiftly, and that you take appropriate actions in regards to the member involved in this matter. Guild wizards that disobey the law are no better than the dark wizards we seek to contain, for they break the order we strive to maintain. Please keep this in mind, and take care._

_Sincerely,  
The Magic Council_

The letter was still on his desk when Ivan entered the guild. “Dad!” Laxus had gone running up to the man, happy and ready to be with his father. This would be hard on the boy, he realized. It would mean Makarov was responsible for raising the child and the guild at the same time, just as he did with Ivan. This time, he’d try to do better.

“Hey, Laxus! Did you stay back and get stronger while I was away?”

“Yeah! Take a look at what my lightning magic can do now!” Sparks danced along Laxus’ hands, making Makarov smile. The boy was so proud of his magic, that they’d both fought hard to obtain. It had been an unusual procedure, one that Laxus likely did not even remember now.

“Ivan.” Makarov walked over to them, looking up to meet his son’s eyes. “I need to have a word with you, alone.” Laxus blinked down at him, frowning. Yet, Ivan shrugged, setting the boy down and following after the guild master.

Makarov led him into his office, shutting the door behind them. “So, you finally realizing it is time to step down?”

“No.” Makarov lowered his gaze, letting out a slow breath. He had tried so hard to do well by his son. He’d loved that boy, taken him out to show him how to camp and fish, how to survive when he was on a job and not staying in a hotel. He’d helped Ivan with his magic, and had been so proud of him. Yet, right now, he wished he had a different answer. He wished he could talk to Zeref and get some advice on what to do, but Zeref had been silent for years. Makarov had been too afraid to try and find him on the island, worried of what he’d see.

Taking a deep breath, Makariv locked eyes with Ivan again. “Are you going to tell me what this is about? Because if we’re just standing around, I’d prefer to go back and be with Laxus. This job was a long one, and I miss my boy.”

“You’ve disobeyed my orders, Ivan.”

“What? Oh, for not getting permission for the job?” Ivan shook his head, waving it off. “Alright, I’ll stay out of work for a few weeks then. It’s not a big deal.”

“You illegally went on a task that was not meant for a guild wizard.”

Ivan blinked, before smirking. “Well, I was going to leave it as a surprise, but yes. I figured since you couldn’t manage it, I’d go out and get your old team member back for you. Everyone used to be all worried about Rob and what would happen, so I thought I’d be the hero that brought him back. Prove that I was worthy of being Master.”

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Ivan blinked at him, while Makarov began raising his voice. “You’ve broken the law, Ivan! Risked not only yourself on this foolish mission, but the entire guild! The Magic Council wrote to me, threatening to disband us and throw you in prison for your actions!”

“I…but I was just helping…”

“And that is the problem.” Makarov sighed, closing his eyes and turning around. Why was he put in this position at all? Why couldn’t Ivan have just listened and followed the rules? “I’m sorry, but you’ve left me with no choice. I keep telling you to follow the rules, to be careful and not let your name go to your head, Ivan, but if you can’t learn, and if you continue putting us at risk like this, I won’t let all of Fairy Tail pay the cost of your actions.” Ivan’s gaze was on his back, and Makarov could not turn to face him. He had to keep his voice harsh, and if he looked, Ivan would see how close he was to tears. “Ivan Dreyar…I hereby exile you from Fairy Tail. You will be stripped of your guild mark, and are no longer welcome to take jobs from this location. If you reveal any secrets given to you while working under us, you will be held responsible in court in Era.”

“But—you can’t do that! I’m your son, the next guild master—“

“You are no longer a member of this guild, Ivan. Now, please, leave. Before you make more of a mess than you already have.” Makarov raised his hand, the guild mark fading from Ivan’s skin. The man stared back at him, stunned before his eyes narrowed.

“You’ll regret this, old man. I’ll show you what a real guild looks like, and one day, I’ll show you what a mistake this was.”

With that, Ivan turned around to leave, while Makarov was shaking in his office. He’d just lost his son and as he gazed out the now-open door to the guild hall, he noticed his grandson standing just outside the door. He didn’t know how much Laxus had overheard, but the boy was staring at him with wide eyes, slowly narrowing and becoming a harsh glare. It was going to be a long and difficult road with that boy after this, when Makarov could not risk explaining why Ivan was gone without risking another attempt to go after Rob again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did debate including a few more conversations between Zeref and Makarov before this chapter...but overall, it seemed as if it'd get repetitive so I decided to go ahead with a rather large time skip this time. The only one that I really struggled with wanting to include would've been the last conversation they had when Yajima interrupted, but I felt like the story flowed a little bit better into a time skip here than it would after that conversation, hence the overview of it instead of specific details. So, now instead we've skipped ahead to Ivan's banishment. It was interesting coming up with ideas for why it happened that wouldn't outwardly look like he was doing something wrong - based on canon, it seemed like Laxus didn't have much of an idea on why Ivan was banished (if I'm remembering correctly - it has been a while since I last rewatched the series, so I may be remembering details wrong), so I tried to include something that'd at least look like he was doing regular wizard work. Either way, I thought I'd make note that classes are starting up soon, so updates will be less frequent starting Monday. They'll still come, it'll just be weekly rather than daily, according to my plans at least.


	21. Chapter 21

Makarov finally met Natsu far later in his life than he’d expected. He’d nearly moved on past Zeref when Lisanna came back from a camping trip with her siblings, dragging along a pink-haired child. “Look what I found, Master! He was in the woods.”

At first glance, Makarov thought little of the boy. Yet, he sensed something about him that was different. “Let me go! I need to go back and look for Igneel.”

“Who’s that?”

“My dad! I fell asleep or something and now he’s gone.” The boy had pouted, glancing around the guild hall. His nose wrinkled for a bit, and it looked like he was smelling the guild hall for a moment. “But it doesn’t smell like he’s anywhere near here. I can usually smell him nearby at least, or tell that he was here. Where did he go?”

Walking towards him, Makarov sighed and met his gaze. “Hello.” The boy looked up, frowning at him. “I’m Makarov, the guild master here. Who might you be?”

“I…I’m Natsu.” It took so much effort to keep himself from reacting. Makarov stared at him, seeing those dark black eyes and finding an odd familiarity in that gaze. Those eyes were the same as Zeref’s. Suddenly, so much of his cryptic remarks made sense. Natsu had been his brother that died, not some random loved one he met later on. Natsu was here, and Makarov had promised to protect him for Zeref, even if he disagreed with the man’s original plan.

“Well, Natsu. I may not know of an Igneel, but we’ve got plenty of wizards in this guild, and plenty of jobs that take you exploring the world.” The boy glanced at him. “Would you like to work while you find Igneel? It’ll help keep food in your belly, and let you make some good friends too.”

That was how the boy that should have been a demon joined his guild. Makarov watched him closely, seeing how he was a bit more aggressive than others. Fights and brawls became more common in the guild hall with him around, but it was still done playfully. His rivalry with Gray grew into an odd sort of friendship. Really, he fit in so well with the guild. Yet, having him here only pushed Makarov back into his old research. He didn’t have much time left, if he wanted to save Zeref. Despite not speaking to the man for years, Makarov knew he still needed to do this. Zeref did not abandon him because he wanted to; it was as he had said before - Zeref was pushing Makarov away to keep him safe.

Makarov had been invested in research when another young guild member was brought to them, this time dragging herself inside. She’d been directed to his office, and had entered after a knock, not even waiting for him to call out to her. “This is the Fairy Tail guild, correct?” He saw the girl, with a bandaged eye and ragged clothes, looking like she’d been out in the wild for some time. “I want to become a member, a member of the guild Grandpa Rob told me about.”

That name made Makarov forget his work for a moment, staring at her. “Have a seat, child. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Then, she launched into a story which made Makarov feel oddly ill. That cult from before still existed, and had begun work on their tower. He would write to the Council about it soon, but the more he heard, the more he realized Rob had never quite given up. The man had become a caretaker for the others in that place, staying strong and fighting through until the end. It was the closure he needed, the confirmation of his fate to put an end to his story. Erza, the child, joined the guild after, and he kept her story to himself. He’d bring her to Porlyusica soon for her eye, but for now, it was best for her to adjust.

The younger generation of the guild grew older, and Makarov started to realize how impulsive they could be. Natsu foolishly took an S-Class job, dragging a brand new member with him on it. They managed to activate the changeling spell inside of the guild hall, which luckily for them, wore off with time. Makarov had enjoyed letting them panic with it, though, telling them it would become permanent instead. Their constant antics inside of the guild hall kept destroying things, but it was still fun and a reminder of the family they had.

Makarov’s research into Zeref’s curse now was proving to be as useless as it was before. There had been so many signs that he needed to do this lately, reminders from not just Natsu, but also with the appearance of Lullaby and Deliora. Zeref’s demons were just a reminder of his wish for death, the wish Makarov would not let him find and achieve. Yet, there was no information on the curse. It was as if any word of it simply vanished from history, ignored by those that were afraid of what that knowledge could create.

It wasn’t until Mystogan returned to the guild hall, putting everyone to sleep, that Makarov realized there may be another option. “Mystogan.” Makarov was fighting the spell, staring at the man who nodded walking inside. He was the only one who knew of where Mystogan came from, aware of Edolas from Porlyusica as well as him now. “I know you are busy, but I have a question for you.”

“What would you like to know?”

“The magic in your world. It is limited, correct?”

“It requires objects to function, yes.” Mystogan pulled one of his staves out, holding it towards Makarov. “That is why I need to keep these with me. It is what lets me mimic the magic of this world instead.”

Could it work? Makarov frowned, looking away. “And these animas you are stopping…they function as portals between our two worlds?” Mystogan nodded. “I’d like to know how to create one. There is a threat that may come for our guild one day that may be stopped by sending it there.”

“Sending a threat to hurt my world instead is not an option.”

“If it comes to it, I will go with him.”

Mystogan was quiet, watching him for a moment. Then, he slowly nodded. “So long as you keep it under control. I trust you, Master. You’ve allowed me to use this guild as a cover for my work and have kept my identity hidden. If this is the cost for that trust, then I will repay it. Just promise me you won’t abuse this power.”

“I will not.” Mystogan nodded with that, quickly grabbing a job and walking out. His spell was wearing off, and he had to hurry. Yet, Makarov’s plan was in motion. It was one step of many to take and he still didn’t know if it would work. With a sigh, Makarov began getting back to his other duties as he left, knowing he couldn’t keep working himself this hard without consequences. Mira was helping, taking on Bob’s responsibilities from before, but he was getting older. He was getting tired of his job, and the stress that came with it. 

With the start of a plan, Makarov was able to let go of his relentless research for some time. He got back to his old tasks, trying to plan out new challenges for the S-Class promotion trials and responding to the Council. The R-System that Erza had told him about was finally destroyed, and he was oddly relieved that the cult was gone. Yet, Grimoire Heart had grown more powerful, and Precht was still on the run. Makarov knew he’d face the man one day, though the Council was starting to think old age had claimed the man’s life. Yet, Makarov knew better. If he’d recreated Fairy Heart, even in a more minor form, the man very well could have extended his life.

It was at another of the S-Class trials when he realized his theory was correct. Precht arrived, under the name of Hades with his dark guild to attack the island. Makarov had been busy focused on trying to keep the wizards there safe, sending word back to the guild to request others come to help. As a result, he’d failed to keep Zeref away from the war. He’d failed his promise to Yajima, and to the Black Wizard himself. Yet, when he saw Zeref being carried by others, he knew the man was forgetting. Zeref was letting go and giving up, and if he could be carried by another without killing them, he was nearly at the point of returning to the world.

With a change of focus, Makarov instead went to the airship that had arrived. Already, he could sense the battle waging on within. Along with that, he could sense the dark surging energy of his mimicry of Fairy Heart. It wasn’t the same, and it felt more fragile and unstable. Yet, it was still there. If Zeref was on the verge of forgetting, it meant he’d be coming for Fairy Heart soon. Perhaps he could buy some time with a diversion like this. So, he boarded the airship, tracking it down with ease. The actual object was not quite what he expected. It was connected to the center of the ship, with multiple lacrimas fueling the odd misshapen purple glowing object that seemed to contain an actual heart within. Not thinking about how Precht had managed such a thing, Makarov quickly worked on detaching its connections to the ship and Precht. With the man vulnerable, Natsu and Laxus should be more than enough to finish him off. So, Makarov sent it away, hiding the replica away inside of the basement beside the original.

When he was done, he left the room, making his way back up to the top. He could tell that the fight was finished, with the number of magical auras fading away. Makarov wanted to face Precht in person, without the shows they both put on for their guilds in the way. He wanted to talk to the man that had led their guild, and find out why he’d gone this far. 

He found the man quickly, recovering from the battle on the ground. “Makarov, have you come to finish me off?”

“No.” Makarov met his gaze, folding his arms behind his back. “I’ve come to speak with you, as one guild master to another.” Precht stared at him, chuckling and shaking his head. “What did you think you could gain from this?”

“I wanted to find it. The source of all magic.” Precht closed his eyes, his hand stretching outward. “I was so close, on my own. First with Lumen Histoire…” It was a name he’d not yet heard for Fairy Heart, but he knew what Precht was referring to. “And now with the heart of this ship. Yet, everything I learned came from him. From Zeref…so to get to the origin, I needed him. I needed him as he used to be, and this would let me meet him.”

“All you’ve done is push him into anger, Precht. He will be coming for you.” In fact, Makarov could sense him approaching now. “And your war here has pushed him to do far worse. You are responsible for what is about to happen as a result, Precht.”

“And what do you think that will be?” Precht smiled, closing his eyes. “Zeref will bring about the world as it was meant to be, a place as close to the heart of magic as we’ll ever manage. Sacrifices are necessary to get there.”

“The man I once knew would not go so far.” 

“I am not the man you once knew, Makarov.”

Makarov stared at him, closing his eyes. “I suppose that is why August took Fairy Tail away from you as well.” Precht looked confused, frowning at that. “If you’d stayed true to your heart and your initial beliefs, perhaps you could have found what you were looking for, with the guild you helped found.”

“I would have been weak there.” Precht smiled. “This is better. Now, leave me, before I decide to take you with me. I’m not finished with my work and I will improve my plan. You won’t stop me again…”

Yet, Zeref would. Makarov closed his eyes, well aware that he was not going to be able to stop him this time. He turned, leaving the room and walking down the hall. As he did, he stopped, seeing Zeref making his way towards where he’d just come. The man looked up, staring at him with a dark smile, no longer the small faint hints of happiness in the expression. “Welcome back, Makarov. Have you finished saying your goodbyes to the man who has angered me?”

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Ah, but I do.” Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. “Natsu is strong…but not even he can break me. It appears as if all this waiting was for nothing…and now, I’m done wasting my time.”

“After all of this time, that is what you have to say?”

“Oh, Makarov. You are still so trapped by that trust and kindness you had as a child.” Zeref shook his head, walking past him. “War changes how people think about things such as life and death, you know. And love…love makes you go so much further to protect others, until you no longer remember what feeling originally drove you to such actions.”

“I will find a way to bring you back, Zeref. That was my promise before, and I have not forgotten.”

“Yet I have.” Zeref opened the door, gazing back at him. “If you do not wish to see the result, I suggest leaving now. After all…you do have your precious guild to defend. If I’ve already sensed it…I’m certain you do as well. Not even your wards will keep him out.”

Closing his eyes, Makarov sensed the approaching danger. There was a large aura of magic coming towards the island, though he did not know of its source. Wishing he could stay to talk Zeref out of this, Makarov hesitated. Yet, Zeref would take more time than his guild. So, turning away, he left for the island. Now, he’d seen what Zeref became when he forgot. He wasn’t just on the verge of losing the value of life; he had completely moved past it. 

Makarov knew Precht was gone, and he was far away from the airship when it crashed into the water without a pilot. He didn’t know where Zeref had gone, but he had to focus. Above the island, he saw the dragon coming to attack. Despite their best efforts to stop him, it was not enough. So, they all gathered together, standing as a single family and waiting for the end. Makarov had felt the energy growing, so strange and similar to Fairy Heart, yet weaker. He could not bring himself to mention it to the others, afraid of giving them hope when so much was lost. As he sensed the magic unleash, he realized they would make it, and he’d have the chance to return and stop Zeref. He’d stop him using the most unpredictable plan possible — a strategy that no sane master of war would use, because of the impossible odds it would have for success.


	22. Chapter 22

The first step to his plan was to ensure his guild could manage without him. After seeing what he returned to after Acnologia’s attack, he had plenty of doubts. Yet, they grew stronger after the Grand Magic Games, and were still growing. Makarov needed to push them and with the growing threat coming from the Alvarez Empire overseas, he knew he had a chance to deal with two situations at once. 

Mavis had been standing with him, the only one aware of what he was planning. “Are you sure of this? Going up against Zeref…I want to help him too, but you know what you are risking, don’t you?”

He nodded, glancing towards her. “I do. And that is why I need to learn something as a precaution.” She didn’t need to know his true reasons. Makarov had heard enough hints from Zeref to have his suspicions now. With Fairy Tail being targeted by Alvarez and Zeref’s connections, he was certain that Zeref was the one pushing for the war. They’d be facing an army, and that meant he needed something strong to fight against them. He’d done his own research in secret, finding enough to manage the majority of his plan. He just needed one more thing. “Teach me the incomplete version of Law.”

Mavis’ eyes went wide, watching him as he walked away from their destroyed guild hall. Tartaros had done their damage, and he’d already announced that the guild would be disbanded. It was up to them to reunite once more and find a way to move on without him. “That spell—no. Makarov, there’s no reason to learn it! Already, you can use Fairy Law—“

“At the cost of my own lifespan.” Makarov stared at her, cutting her off. “And at my age, there’s not much left to give. If I want to protect them, I need to be able to stop more than a handful of wizards, Mavis. We are talking about the Alvarez Empire, an army larger than what exists in any other nation, going up against a single guild.”

“Your allies will help. There will be another way.”

Taking a deep breath, Makarov shook his head. “Then maybe I should explain in more depth. You were known for your strategies in war, Mavis. I need to make one of my own now, one that is unlike your own, so that not even Zeref can predict what is to come.” She watched him, her eyes narrowing. “I’d share it with you, but I’m afraid of what this war will bring. I’m afraid that he’ll find a way to get ahold of you, that he already knows how to steal away that power.”

“And once he has that power, he will not care to know your plans, Makarov.” Makarov remained quiet, staring off into the distance. He knew the guild would be panicking, uncertain of what to do with his sudden disbanding. They’d move on, though, and it would be surprising enough to delay the oncoming war. “Let me help you with this, in whatever way I can. I understand you can’t be thinking like me right now. However, he knows you just as well, if not better than me, though. How can you say he won’t predict your plan?”

“Because he hasn’t spoken with me in decades now.” The man that once knew him was gone. Makarov had accepted that, and had to embrace the harshness of this reality. He would fight for Zeref, and fight to bring back the man he had grown to love. “He does not know how I’ve changed, nor has he ever seen what sort of strategies I implement. All he knows is information on our wizards, and how close we are to each other.” Still, having her assist him would likely increase his chances of success. If she needed an explanation of his plans before moving forward, it was the least he could do.

“And you will only use this as a last resort? You promise me you will fight with all you have, and use Fairy Law before even considering this?”

He nodded, closing his eyes. “Of course. I do know about your curse, Mavis, and of what caused it.”

“I still don’t understand how you learned so much about it, but I suppose Zeref did care for you too, after he moved on.” Mavis lowered her gaze. “You know, I still don’t know how to feel about him. Maybe, if he hadn’t changed, I’d be able to care for him too. But I can’t handle that darkness, Makarov. He needs someone who can, who can love him despite all of that. That person isn’t me, and I don’t think it ever will be.”

“That is a part of who he is.” Makarov lowered his gaze. “He’s seen much, and it has changed a lot of how he sees the world. Yet this—this is the curse’s doing. With the curse out of his way, things can return to normal.”

“And you are certain you have a way of stopping the curse?”

“I do.” He nodded, closing his eyes. “And Mirajane, she’s had enough practice now. I think she’ll be prepared to take things over. If she isn’t willing, perhaps Erza could as well; though I shudder to think of how strict she will make things.”

“They will move forward, Makarov.” Mavis glanced back. “And I will be there to watch over them, so long as I remain like this.”

He didn’t know if she’d be trapped or not, but if she wasn’t, he’d have to include her in his plans. The curse had to vanish from this world entirely, not just from books. There was no cure, no way of eliminating it safely, so he’d find a way of avoiding it instead. “It was good to have you by our side for so long. I did not anticipate this coming to be, but you have helped me greatly.”

“And you’ve helped me as well, to see what a great guild this has become and that this existence is still one worth fighting for.” Mavis turned towards him, tilting her head. “Now, what exactly are you planning to do to protect it this time?”

He didn’t know if she’d reached the point Zeref had or not with her curse, but he knew she struggled as well on occasion with coping. He nodded at her, sighing and beginning his explanation. Soon, he’d be leaving anyway, regardless of her opinion on the matter. He needed to investigate Alvarez next, and that meant a trip overseas. For the first time, he was taking Zeref up on his old offer. Maybe he’d find the man there, or run into August for the first time in so many years. Either way, he’d be learning something new, and preparing for the war his guild had no idea was coming.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Waiting around to meet Emperor Spriggan was oddly calming. He got to see advisors to the man, and hear rumors about the Spriggan Twelve, the generals they’d be facing in the upcoming war. Most of the time, he would be in the palace, playing games with one of the guards or servants for the castle. Makarov didn’t know how the guild was doing, or if they’d recovered from his actions. If they fought to return, he’d know they were ready to move on without him.

When the emperor finally was back, it should have been rather obvious. The people of Vistarion welcomed him with open arms, celebrating and cheering as he entered the castle. Makarov didn’t notice him at all, though a servant told him the man was on his way. Thus far, he had yet to meet any of the Spriggan Twelve in person, so this would be the first official he could speak with.

The man that walked out to join him…Makarov wanted to say he had expected it. Despite his speculations, he’d questioned if he’d misread something along the line. Yet, he was still finding himself face to face with Zeref once more. “I was told I had a visitor…though this is not what I expected to find.”

Zeref took a seat across from him, calmly meeting his gaze. “Zeref.” Makarov nodded, glancing around. “With all of your hints of a connection to Alvarez, I wondered if you were somehow behind the threats I received.”

The man’s smile widened, filled with that darkness that Makarov was growing to see more of in him. “Well, you put everything together rather nicely. Did you come to talk me out of the war then? To see if you could…revive what has been lost?”

“Not quite.” Makarov knew that he couldn’t reach him so easily, not anymore. Decades had passed with him gone, and with that much time, Makarov knew he’d let go too much for words to bring him back. “I’ve come to warn you, about what this war will result in for you instead.”

“Oh?” Zeref chuckled, shaking his head. “You know of my curse. And you know exactly what I’m coming for…and how many I can bring with me to take it. Do you truly think you have a method of stopping me?”

Makarov could sense someone powerful near them, but he ignored the presence, focusing on Zeref instead. “You know Natsu has continued growing stronger.”

Zeref nodded. “And this war will be his last chance to stop me. I am well aware of that…and I will be satisfied with either outcome, as you well know.”

“And if Natsu succeeds?”

“My army has orders to retreat the moment I perish…should such an event come to happen, that is.”

Makarov nodded, staring down at the chess board that had been set up earlier. He’d planned to play with one of the guards again, but had been interrupted before the game began. “Then I suppose it is best to put our hopes in him, to stop you directly.”

“Oh, I would not be so confident.” Zeref tilted his head. “After my encounter with him before…I’ve realized he is fighting too hard to keep his grasp on humanity. Again, he did the same with Tartaros…Natsu refuses to accept what exists inside of him, and he will continue to do so until I bring it out of him.” Zeref leaned over in his seat, pulling something out from within the folds of his robes. An old book was being waved around, Natsu’s book. “I intend on giving him his best chance, Makarov. When the battle comes…he will have his full strength at his disposal, I will make sure of it.”

“And that makes you lack confidence?”

“Because he will fight against it…and that inner battle will make him lose.”

Makarov sighed, closing his eyes. “It all meant nothing, didn’t it?” Zeref stared at him, while Makarov was quiet. “The time on Tenrou Island—trying to help you remember, staying by your side—you could let go so easily. And now, it is as if it never happened. You are nothing like you were before, and you speak to me as if it matters little what this war will do to me.”

Zeref was quiet, looking away like he often did when he was lost in thought. “It…it meant something.” He was quiet, closing his eyes. “I just can’t focus on that now…not when I’m this close. I’m sorry, Makarov…but you will not be here much longer. I let go back then to protect you…and to protect myself from another loss that I did not want to observe. I’m remaining impartial now because it is the only way I can move forward.”

He was fighting to stay like this now. Makarov could see it, see the way he was resisting letting the conversation effect him. Yet, it was a reason to hope. “If there were a way to avoid it all - the curse, losing me, your own demise- would you take it? If I found a way to avoid the war and save you, are you still too far set on this path to step away?”

“Such an idealistic way of thinking…” Zeref sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m afraid I cannot hold on to wishful thoughts, however. This is a concrete plan, with concrete results. Makarov…I will not be backing down, though I will ask that you take a moment and consider surrendering now. It will make the losses easier to handle.”

“You don’t care about the losses, not anymore.” Makarov sighed, closing his eyes. Zeref did not deny it, only watching him quietly. “Whether we fight or not will depend on the actions my guild takes. I cannot give you an answer on that now, but you will have one when you come for what you seek.”

“Very well.” Zeref rose to his feet, turning to walk away. “Feel free to remain as long as you wish. After all…I did offer you the chance to be my guest before, and I will not rescind the offer now, even if it is on the eve of our war.”

Makarov watched him leave, disappearing back into the palace and away from the garden where the small table was set up for games. Makarov gazed at the board quietly, uncertain of what to do. Yet the presence that had approached before was still there, now walking closer. A man sat down in front of him, a man that appeared to be Makarov’s age. With a single motion, he began moving along the pieces on the board, starting the game without asking Makarov a thing. “Hello, Makarov. I’m sorry to intrude, but I had hoped we could catch up after so much time apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be a slight deviation from canon during the Alvarez War, just because I tend to prefer giving Zeref a little bit more of a happy ending in my stories. Beyond that, this story remains canon compliant, so I do hope you still enjoy the slight alterations that are to come as we approach the end of this story.


	23. Chapter 23

Makarov joined in the game without much thought, more focused on the conversation than anything else. “August?” It was the only person here he should know, other than Zeref. The man nodded, smiling faintly. “I see you’ve been well. Have you enjoyed your time in Alvarez?”

“Indeed.” The man made another move, frowning. “Though, it has still not allowed me to find the answer I sought. As you’ve well seen, Zeref is not focused on such connections here.”

“Does he even know the truth?” August shook his head. Sighing, Makarov made another move. “Perhaps you should attempt to speak to him of it. He deserves to know, in case something is to happen in the upcoming war.”

“I doubt you have a wizard that uses a magic I have yet to see.” Makarov shrugged, not really having a way to argue against that. “And even if there is one that can overcome me, I’m not so certain I am invested in the idea of war. While I may have trained, and wish to be of use to him, fighting against the place where I grew up is not as simple as I imagined it to be.”

“How much of that conversation did you overhear?”

“More than enough.” August frowned, gazing over at him. “You spoke to him as if you have a plan of sorts. To avoid the war.”

Staring at the board, Makarov sighed. “Perhaps. It is not without risks.” This was not the person to talk to about it either. August may have been his friend, but he was a general in their army now. 

“Whatever you plan on doing with him, please, do not separate us now.” Makarov glanced over at him. “I know you cannot reveal your plans to me. It would be a foolish move to do so, and you are smart enough to understand that much. However, I have grown up with him. I care for him, and while he may not know who I am, I know who he is. So please, if you intend on granting him some form of peace beyond the death he seeks, do not force us apart.”

“That may prove difficult to manage.” Makarov stared at him, frowning for a moment. Yet, maybe he could. “How invested are you in such a wish?”

“I will not betray him, if that is what you are asking me.”

Makarov shook his head. “No, not to that extent.” Makarov frowned, closing his eyes. “Would you be willing to listen to a request from me, during the war? Or would you ignore it, seeing it as a trap? I cannot reveal my plans, but in order to fulfill your wish, you’d need to remain together at all times during the war. Or at least be together at the necessary time.”

“When you come to face him in battle.” Makarov simply stared at him, not answering at all. August looked away, focusing on the board and pausing in their game. August was winning by far, but Makarov was not really invested that much. He’d grown past being upset with losses, and expected August to have more experience already. “If you inform me it is starting, and I confirm that to be the case, then I will come. That will be the only order I will agree to from you for it will not be a betrayal of his majesty, but a change of plans to defend him.”

“Then perhaps there will be a way to grant your request.” Mavis had finished teaching him while he was here, though it was a bit odd when someone walked in on him talking to her. Everything was in place. He just had to be fast enough and skilled enough during the war. Mavis had extended her instruction as well, showing him some of her illusion magic alongside of Law, with Makarov’s excuse being that he was simply curious. 

“Are you doing okay with this war? The way you spoke, it sounded as if you care for him more than I expected.”

Makarov met his gaze, taking a slow breath. “I have to keep moving forward because I cannot talk him down from this now. No, I am not pleased with this result. If he had let me continue speaking with him, let me stay near him, it could have been prevented. However, I also know that a part of him needs this. He needs to try, and see that this is not the right path. So, for him, I will not say I regret this. The only thing I regret is the pain and loss my guild will soon be feeling from what is to come.”

“Regretting that which has not happened…it must be an odd feeling.”

“It is, I suppose." Makarov smiled faintly, closing his eyes. “Though, I’ve lived a long life, just as you have. Why regret the past, when our time is better spent looking towards the future?”

August finished the game with that, making his last move to place Makarov in checkmate. “That is one way to look at things.” He leaned back, focusing on Makarov. “Though I find I’m not fond of the way the future looks as of late. Soon, I will be meeting you as an enemy, one whom I owe much to for everything you’ve done for me as a child.”

“I will not hold it against you, August.”

“But it does not change what you’ve done, or the fact that you still remained my only friend as a child.” Makarov didn’t know what to say to that. Precht had kept him isolated, so much so that he could not make connections with others. “I want to be able to avoid fighting you, if possible. To make sure you survive, even as my father wins. Is that so strange of a desire?”

Then it seems as if the news would impact more than he thought. Makarov glanced away, staring off in the distance towards the city they were in. “The wish to protect friends and family…there is nothing strange about it. I want to do the same, for my guild, for Zeref.”

“You want him to survive?”

Even knowing what he intended on doing, Makarov nodded. “I do.” He knew the man planned to change the past, that much was obvious from their past discussions. “Zeref deserves to live on. He’s suffered enough with that curse, and the only reason it is still there is because the Council likely got too afraid of it and banned it from the public.” No curse became that obscure without intervention. He didn’t doubt that it existed at some point in time, but it was long gone now.

“He will not be doing good things with Fairy Heart. Much like Precht, I suspect he’ll abuse its power.”

Makarov still had his replica of it as well, hidden away by the same wards as Mavis. “He will.” There was no doubt about it. “And that is the only thing left to stop. Preventing his death is simple - preventing the abuse of such a spell is not.”

“I will help him, if he retrieves it.”

“And you will help him get to it as well.” August didn’t say anything, while Makarov smiled. “I know, August. I know that you do not wish to be my enemy, but this is the reality we are in. Zeref will start his war, and we will—“ He broke off, turning. Someone was coming near, with a familiar magical aura. It felt like Natsu.

“Ha! Found ya!” Natsu came charging in, rushing into the gardens and grabbing Makarov’s arm. “Man, it took us a long time to track you down. Fairy Tail just isn’t the same without you, you know?”

August stared at them, stepping back slowly. “Thank you, for the game.” August bowed his head slightly, surprising Makarov. Then, he began to walk off, disappearing back inside of the palace.

“Natsu! I can’t keep up when you charge ahead like that.” Lucy came forward as well, glancing over at him. “Master! Oh, I was hoping the rumors were true. Come on, we’ll get you back to the guild in no time!”

“Fairy Tail exists once more?” She nodded, and Makarov smiled faintly. So, they had found a way to exist without him. They would be fine after all, and he’d be able to step down as he’d been wanting to for so long. 

“Did you really think we were ready for the guild to go away? Fairy Tail is our home, so of course we’d fight to bring it back!”

“Then I hope you are ready to keep fighting.” He could sense it starting already, the approaching aura of a wizard chasing after them. “The war is starting, the war to protect our guild’s greatest secret of all.” They nodded, continuing to pull him along. Eventually, they caught up with Mest, and were pulled back to the guild with ease. Zeref was coming and Makarov now had the guarantee that he could enact his plan without worry.


	24. Chapter 24

Mavis was explaining her past to the guild, with everyone tense and awaiting the attack. Makarov walked away, moving towards Mira in the process. “Mirajane, you’ve been helping me for many years now, and I want to make sure you know you are appreciated.” She blinked, smiling and nodding at him.

“Of course! I know there’s a lot of work you have to take care of, and I’m happy to help.”

“Now, I’m getting to old to keep up with this.” She stared at him, while Makarov took a deep breath. “This battle will be my last battle as your guild master. All of this time as my assistant has put you in the ideal position to take over for me as our next guild master.” He’d given the job to Gildarts before, and the man had clearly not wanted it. Macao had experience, but the guild had fallen apart under him. Right now, Mira was strong, and a capable leader. People might not see her immediately as the best choice, but after years of working with her, Makarov knew her well.

“Master, I couldn’t possibly—“

“But you will.” She blinked at him. “Are you telling me you do not know how to take this job?”

“I do, but no one could replace you.”

“I do not need another person just like me.” He was nothing like Precht, after all. Precht was not like Mavis, either. Each guild master was unique, and would find their own way. “Fairy Tail simply needs someone who understands how to lead, and hold us together as a family. If you can accomplish those two things, it does not matter if you follow the same path I did. Try your best, learn from your mistakes, and stay strong, for the guild.”

She nodded, meeting his gaze. “I will. And if I have any questions, I will ask you.”

He couldn’t meet her eyes, nodding and taking a breath. “For now, I shall transfer the ward on Tenrou Island to your control. It would be best to get that out of the way while we still have all this energy, right?” He chuckled, watching her frown. Still, he repeated the spell Precht had used on him once, while he was so panicked and confused. He felt the loss immediately, no longer sensing the island as an extension of himself as it had been for decades.

That was the last thing he had time to do, to prepare for the war. Airships came, and the battle began, taking place in the streets of their town. Civilians were being dragged into the conflict, and Makarov was quick to let Mavis take over tactical plans for the fight. She did not even hesitate as she established a telepathic link between them, awaiting his signal for when her assistance would be needed. 

Makarov himself went onto the battlefield, seeing the massive army Zeref had brought with him. Despite their strengths, the sheer numbers alone would overwhelm them. Their allies came to fight by their sides, trying to break through the army. Makarov lost track of where each wizard went and who they were facing. There was too much going on, and too many battles surrounding them. Things only got more confusing when he found himself transported to another area suddenly, after a massive surge of magic reworked the entire layout of the land.

Joining back in quickly, Makarov charged forward to try and get back to the guild hall. Yet, it was clear that there were too many enemies and that their wizards would not make it. So, he had to start his plan now. He had delayed for too long. “I’ve had enough of this!” Makarov rushed forward, beginning the process of casting Law. He knew the differences, the few runes that had been added from Mavis’ first time of casting the spell to where it was now. Still, its overall appearance had not changed in the slightest. 

As he took the stance for Law, Makarov drew on the power of the replicated Fairy Heart, which was constantly active. He needed that power, to cast Law on this magnitude. Otherwise, the spell would draw upon too much of his own energy and risk taking his life before it even reached completion. 

Fairy Law certainly would’ve ended his life in this situation; Zeref would know this, as would Mavis. So, he was taking advantage of Mavis’ awareness of his plan. _It is time, Mavis._

_Are you sure? There is no going back after this, and no guarantee that you will succeed. My calculations indicate that the chances of success are not in our favor, Makarov._

He nodded, sensing her illusion magic begin to mix into the area, masked by the energy he was giving off through Law. The others would see him, casting the spell and dying from the cost of the magic. Yet, Makarov refused to let that happen. The illusion began to form, hiding his real self from their sights as he drew further on that energy, uncertain if he was breaking enough laws to be cursed for his first spell or not. If he was going to be cursed to stop aging, he wanted to have more freedom of movement than he had now…and as such, he had found a dark magic spell that would allow him to return to his youth, supposedly at the cost of others’ lives, but now at the cost of a nearly endless supply of power.

Makarov never thought that he’d be the one breaking the laws regarding magic so blatantly like this. Then again, he’d always had a bit of a reckless streak in him, so maybe he should’ve known. He unleashed the incomplete version of Law, decimating at least a quarter of the advancing army. Makarov then teleported himself a safe distance away, while Mavis focused on maintaining the illusion for as long as she could manage. Glancing down at his hands, he smiled faintly at the unwrinkled skin he saw, taking a deep breath. “Let’s just see how much war changes your thinking on life and death, Zeref.” He grinned at the battle going on, aware that he had just joined Zeref in his curse rather recklessly. He was putting a massive amount on this gamble, but he was going to make sure he pulled it off.

Anyone who saw him wrote him off as a member of an assisting guild, and Makarov was careful not to use his titan magic as he worked his way towards the familiar aura he knew. Zeref and Natsu were facing off now and Makarov had to move quickly. Yet, that was when he sensed something wrong. He stumbled, sensing a strong outburst of power from a distance. That meant Fairy Heart’s seal was gone. Mavis was released, and he needed to find a way to get to her first, and then stop Zeref. 

It didn’t take long for their mental connection to sever as well. Glaring at the direction he’d been moving, Makarov quickly turned around. When one of Zeref’s army attempted to intervene, Makarov quickly threw a punch with a massive fist, seeing the area clear of familiar faces. He needed to work his way towards her fast, however. Crouching down, he studied the uniform of the fallen wizard, feeling an odd sense of relief as he began to steal it for himself. The size was too large, but hopefully, it would go unnoticed with all the distraction of the war around them.

Now, he was no longer stopped by enemy forces. Though, it was strange to see his own allies trying to get in his way. He was relying on stealth, as much as he could, to approach Mavis. When he neared, he saw that she was being dragged by a chain of ice, led by a wizard with blue hair. Based on his energy, this must be one of the Spriggan Twelve.

Approaching, Makarov pulled off his helmet, not wanting to waste time with any feeble attempts at deception with someone ranked so high in Zeref’s army. The man blinked at him in surprise. “And who might you be?”

Mavis turned, frowning over at him. Her thought projection form had not existed until he’d grown old and lost his hair. His younger self looked little like she was used to, so her confusion was understood. “Who I am does not matter. However, you might not wish to fight me.”

The man shook his head, raising his hand. An icicle appeared, shooting through him quickly. Makarov staggered, choking as it pierced through his chest. Oddly, he remembered him mentioning to Zeref how idiotic it was to simply let himself be injured. Right now, he had to go against everything he told him, even if it meant like this. “A simple matter. Now, let’s get moving.” He yanked on the chain, dragging Mavis with him in her weakened form.

Standing up, Makarov grew his hand again, slamming it down on the chain and shattering it. Mavis gasped, breaking free and falling back. The wizard himself turned, narrowing his eyes at Makarov. “I told you, you do not wish to fight me.” He removed the ice, groaning in pain. Yet, as soon as it was out, Makarov could feel his body healing. It was strange, how rapidly it worked, but he supposed being immortal would give him some sort of benefits now.

“That’s not possible. Only his majesty and…” He trailed off, frowning at them. “What have you done? Who are you?”

Makarov stepped forward, using the same trick he usually used on Natsu and rowdy wizards to knock him out. A painful smack later, and the man was unconscious. “I am the former guild master of Fairy Tail, and I’ve learned that sacrifices must be made to move forward.” He glanced over at Mavis, seeing her staring at him with wide eyes.

“Makarov! Why are you so—“

“I know. I’ll explain later.” He paused, glancing over at her. “I didn’t expect you to be freed.” He grabbed her arm, lifting her to her feet. “Once this war is over, you’ll be suffering too, if we don’t work on something together.”

She nodded, looking away. “I know. This wasn’t anticipated on my end either, however, there is no stopping now.”

He paused, sensing for Zeref again. Once he had a direction, he began moving. Mavis followed him, not hesitating at all. “It will not be easy. There is a reason I faked my death, Mavis.”

She stared at him, frowning. “You don’t expect us to return to the guild at all, do you?”

“No.” Makarov would not lie to her. “We are running out of time, and as such, there will not be a chance for us to say our farewells.” She nodded, while Makarov sighed.

“Then I suppose this is our goodbye to them.” She stared at him, stopping for a moment with tears starting to fill her eyes. “But we’ll never be able to return. Fairy Tail—the guild, all of our friends, they deserve more than this.”

“I know.” He saw her glance back, staring at the battlefield. “I was prepared to make this sacrifice alone, to take just myself and Zeref. Now, I will not force you to join us, but neither of us have found another solution.”

She swallowed, taking a deep breath and turning back. “I’ve lived here for a long time and I was trapped for too long. The friends I had and the adventures we shared will live on in my memories, but maybe it is time to move on and make new ones elsewhere.” She reached out, grabbing his hand. “You are still my friend, and if it means saving them, then I will gladly leave with you. We will start a new adventure in a new world, and find a future together.”

He nodded, squeezing her hand before letting go. He still had not quite gotten used to having her around, and he supposed he never really would. Mavis was from a different era, and had stories to tell about Makarov’s father that happened before he was born. “Then let’s get ready to make it a reality.” There was one more person who needed to come as well. “Mavis, are you able to use telepathy to contact someone who isn’t near you?” She’d been capable of creating the link for them, but he knew telepathy wasn’t her specialty when it came to magic.

“Not well.” She frowned. “Can’t Warren connect you to the others if you need to?”

“I do not need to contact an ally.” He stared ahead, seeing the flames in the distance and indicating Natsu was fighting. However, they vanished quickly, with Happy dragging him into the air and pulling him away. Likely, that meant Natsu had learned the truth, in some form at least. Luckily, the boy was still his usual self. He didn’t know if he was prepared to face Natsu as a demon or not. 

“An enemy? Why would you…”

“Someone who cares about Zeref as a person.” Makarov gazed ahead. “An old friend of mine. I promised to inform him of when I’d be facing off against Zeref myself.”

Slowly, she nodded. “I see. However, I don’t think I can do what you want. My skill is not strong enough to identify one of them over another.”

Then he supposed there was nothing more he could do. Makarov stopped, seeing the army gathering behind Zeref, who seemed to be dressed differently than he was used to. However, that did not matter. He seemed to hold that dark confidence with him, joyful at Natsu’s defeat as he recovered quickly from the battle. “Very well. Then let us see just what this curse does when used against itself.”

“Makarov, you’ve just received the curse. You can’t—“

“I know.” He sighed, staring at them. Why were they still fighting so loyally? Makarov didn’t understand. Too many were dying, even those completely uninvolved. As he focused on those thoughts, however, he felt it. The first signs of restless magic stirred within him, making him close his eyes. “If you need me, I will be in the midst of his army over there. If you can, tell August I’m here.”

“I told you, I can’t!” Yet, her shout was lost. Makarov vanished from her side, reappearing in the center of the army. Startled, they turned and prepared to fight. However, Makarov had been thinking too hard about wanting to find another way, wanting to save them. Unlike Zeref, he was far from forgetting the value of the lives he was stealing, and before they even neared, they were falling to the ground, still and devoid of life.

“Keep moving forward. One wizard is hardly worth our concern.” Zeref didn’t even glance back to see what was happening. Yet, Makarov saw him by his side; August was here, watching him with wide eyes.

Slowly, Makarov kept following him, with the army falling around him. It was disturbing, to say the least. Makarov felt cold, sick from the way he was fighting but he had to stick with his plan. Otherwise, more people would continue to die and Zeref would never give up on this war. “Your majesty, I think it would be best if we quickened our pace.” August spoke, his voice timid as he kept his distance from Makarov warily.

“Because of a single wizard?” Zeref shook his head, turning around. “Very well, I will—“ He broke off, his eyes widening he saw what was going on. Makarov met his gaze, his arms shaking as he looked up.

“Hello, Zeref.” He glanced over at August, nodding his head. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt so mobile. I can’t say old age treated me well. Shame that getting rid of it messes with a few rules I should’ve just left alone, right?”

“That wouldn’t have…” Zeref trailed off, while August seemed to blink.

“Law. I thought it felt different earlier than I expected. You used the same variation that—“ 

“I used?” Mavis stepped forward, nodding at him. August stilled, staring at her as he remained by Zeref’s side. “He asked me to teach it to him. Never did I anticipate him needing to use it, however.”

Zeref stopped, glancing at the others. “If I have them continue on and remain here myself…will you go after them?”

“Let your army do as they want. This is between those of us that have suffered because of this curse.” Zeref nodded, and with that gesture, the army kept moving. His gaze locked on Mavis, and Makarov noticed his focus quickly. “If you wish to obtain her power, you have considered it too late.”

“Oddly, it seems as if Fairy Heart still remains at your guild hall. I had questioned the fact that there seemed to be two energy sources…one moving away and one there…but never did I think an illusion could create such a thing.”

“Oh, that?” Makarov shook his head. “That’s Precht’s creation. Unstable, at that. If you use it for your spell, it’ll likely overwork the device. It does have its limits, despite replenishing quite quickly.”

“Clever.” Zeref smiled, looking amused. “I didn’t expect you to go quite this far, Makarov. I thought that Natsu would be my biggest obstacle to overcome…yet here you are, knowingly taking on a curse that you can never escape from to stop me. Is your guild really worth this much?”

“I did not do this for Fairy Tail.” He had done many things for his guild before, yet this was not done with them in mind. He’d made sure they were okay to move on without them, and placed them in good hands. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his hands to the ground and drew on that energy again. He needed it to make an anima of this size, to take all of them to Edolas safely. “I did this for you, Zeref, because there is another path to take.”

He stared at Makarov, his eyes widening for a moment. August stepped back, seeing the magic emerging and trying to get away. Yet, as he seemed to realize what it was he stopped, focusing on Makarov and taking a deep breath. _The spell you used to regain your youth, use it on me, before this spell completes. Let me have time to be raised by my family, please._

Meeting his gaze, Makarov nodded at August. “I cannot say how far back I can manage before that, but I will do as much as I can.” The spell hit August, and Zeref turned with wide eyes.

“August? You…you knew of this?”

“No.” Makarov answered, seeing the dark swirling cloud forming beneath their feet. “He remained loyal to you, only asking me to make sure he could stay by your side at the completion of my plans. And this? This is the completion of all of my promises. August will stay with you, and I will be freeing you from your curse, without taking your life and without destroying this world.”

Zeref looked like he had something to say, yet the spell finished at that moment. The spell on August halted as they were all pulled through, dragged into a world without magic where the curse would not be able to reach any of them. Makarov fell into darkness, passing out from the spell while wondering if he’d finally managed to succeed in showing Zeref another way…and making sure he’d remember in the process.


	25. Chapter 25

Makarov woke up, lying down on the ground in an unfamiliar place. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing around. Mavis was still on the ground, passed out from the spell. By her side was likely August, looking to be in his early twenties now with blond hair across his head and the beard vanished from sight. His staff was by his side, loosely resting on the ground. “It’s gone.” Zeref’s voice stopped his examination of the others, before Makarov could even glance to see their surroundings. “I…I can’t feel magic at all. Makarov…what did you do?”

“I took us to a world, far away from our own.” Zeref stared at him, his eyes widening. “I know there are things that are lost by doing this. Natsu has family in Earthland; I could not tear him away from that, despite what you wanted. Yet, he still has his life.” Zeref nodded, glancing over at the others. “To get you here, I knew it would be difficult. You would be expecting me to hunt you down at some point in time…so—“

“You used Law and let me believe it had ended your life.” Zeref watched him, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. “When I saw that…for a moment, I think I nearly gave up on the war. I saw the toll it would take…but then I realized I could undo it all, if I won.” He took a slow breath, closing his eyes. “I can still feel it now, that drive…I know it is possible. All of those sacrifices, and nothing to come of it?” Zeref held out his hand in front of him, smiling darkly at his palm. “Only I am capable of bringing them back, Makarov. If you think this will stop me—“

“Would you just take a moment and think like an adult for a change?” Zeref blinked at him in surprise, while Makarov snorted and shook his head. “Honestly, you’re more troublesome than the brats at the guild these days. You said it yourself; there’s no magic to be found here. So, whatever spell you had planned, it isn’t one you can use now.”

“This world…has no magic?” Zeref’s eyes were wide, staring at Makarov. 

“Exactly.” Makarov sat down on the ground, letting out a huff. “And I didn’t plan for a way back either, so we’re stuck in this place too.”

“There is no magic…” Zeref’s voice trailed off, staring at his hand. “It didn’t seem possible. The headaches, the haze in my mind…I assumed it vanished due to having truly perfected the art of forgetting the value of life.” His eyes flickered towards Makarov. “But that wasn’t the case, was it? It was too sudden…and looking back now, it is difficult to associate myself with that person.”

“Already?” Makarov frowned. “You never struck me as the sort to regret your past so quickly.”

“It isn’t regret.” Zeref paused, looking away. “More accurately, it simply feels…distant. Shock pushed back my anger, and with that faded, things are…confusing, to say the least.” His hand lifted, rubbing at his forehead. “Right now, it feels like a dream. The war…what I wanted. I still cannot say there are many I care for…but the force driving me not to care is gone.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not too long. Perhaps an hour at most.” That explained why he had been able to let go of his anger so quickly. Makarov had expected to need to talk to him for a much longer before he reached this point. “It gave me time to think…though I suppose those contemplations were focused on returning to my plans for Neo Eclipse.” His gaze flickered around, focusing on their surroundings. “We have nothing here, and we know nothing about this world. I suspect it will be a struggle, but we’ll manage.” His wandering gaze ended up focusing on Mavis and August. “If…if you are concerned, my feelings for Mavis have faded, you know. She was the first that I found that might have been able to survive being near me…and I think desperation drove me to cling to her as a result.”

“I was not too concerned, considering she spoke of being uncertain of how to cope with your dark side.” Zeref nodded, smiling faintly. 

“You left all of it…sacrificed so much to bring me here.” He shook his head, glancing over at Makarov. “Why? I still cannot understand why you do so much…give so much to those around you.”

“Because, despite everything you have done, and how much you tried to push me away, I still did not forget you.” He looked over at Zeref, locking eyes with the man. “You still are the only person I’ve loved, Zeref. I’ve made friends, created a family with Fairy Tail, but none of them could manage to make me move on past you.”

Slowly getting up, Makarov walked towards him. Zeref stiffened, but remained still on the ground. Makarov sat by his side, reaching over and grabbing his hand, yet even then he did not relax. “I…do not think I will be used to this any time soon.” Makarov nodded, letting the man pull back slightly. “It…I’m used to avoiding contact, when my thoughts are like this. Clear. Concise.” He glanced at the others. “Mavis may know a bit of what I speak of in that regard…I do not imagine you were cursed long enough to truly experience what it was.”

“No, I suspect not.”

“August…why did he wish to come?”

“For the same reason he wanted me to find you in the first place.” Zeref’s brow furrowed, glancing at the man in confusion.

“And I suppose that is also why he wished for a chance to…live for some time longer.” Makarov nodded. “It seems as if that replicated Fairy Heart did manage to get some decent usefulness after all. I cannot imagine being content in such an unfamiliar place…alone again. I likely would have sought out death right away.”

“Old age will take you away soon enough, Zeref.” Makarov stared at him, watching as Zeref slowly smiled at that.

“I…yes, I suppose it will.” August gradually began to sit up at that, frowning and looking around.

“Where have you brought us?”

“A world called Edolas.” August nodded, not seeming concerned for more details.

August glanced over at Zeref, frowning for a moment. “Are you alright? I knew Makarov was planning something, and I’m sorry for not speaking sooner — however, I had no details.”

“It is fine, August.” Zeref shook his head, glancing over at Makarov who was still by his side. The Black Wizard’s smile widened faintly, nodding at him before turning back towards his general. “As it stands…I believe the war is ending. To the others, it will feel as if I’ve died…and they’ll retreat soon enough.”

“And Mirajane will be taking over the guild for me, with Fairy Tail regrouping and preparing to move on as normal.” Makarov smiled at that. “I made sure they were prepared for this, before I finished all of this.”

Yawning, Mavis seemed to sit up as well, stretching and blinking at them. “We’re here! Wow, it’s almost as colorful as Tenrou Island!” She jumped up, glancing around with wide eyes. “Oh! Hi Zeref! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Hello, Mavis.” He nodded at her, taking a deep breath. “I…I am sorry for…” He trailed off, looking away.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mavis shrugged, glancing around. “We came here for a fresh start, to get away from the curse and make a new life. So…why not start as friends?”

She held out her hand towards him, which Zeref gradually took to shake. “Yes…I suppose that would be nice.” He glanced over at Makarov after he pulled his hand back. After a moment, he slowly reached over, grabbing his hand again and holding it inside of his own. “August…would you be opposed to that shift? I know we’ve been working on…military matters for some time, but…” He trailed off.

“That would be a welcome change…Zeref.” He spoke the man’s name rather than his title, with some hesitation. Makarov glanced at him, narrowing his eyes however.

“And is that all you have to say now, August?” The man turned towards him, frowning faintly. “I’ve kept your secret for over sixty years! By now, you have to be ready to share it. You don’t have any excuses not to now.”

“I’ve kept a secret from Zeref for sixty years. Is that not reason enough to be wary of sharing it?” 

“I…will not be angry, August.” Zeref met his gaze, his grip tightening on Makarov’s hand. “This is a change we’ll all be adjusting to. My past…is difficult, and I understand that it makes things difficult to share with me. Yet…I’d like us to be open with each other. To share what we know willingly, and move into this life together…as friends.”

Makarov grinned at him, seeing Zeref was having difficulty speaking like that anyway. He wasn’t used to having friends at all. “Very well.” He glanced over at Mavis, who was still wandering around the little forest they were in, examining the plants nearby. “You may wish to sit down for this, Mavis.” She blinked at him, before shrugging and sitting on the ground next to Zeref, crossing her legs and leaning forward. “There is no easy way to put this…so I suppose I shall be direct instead.” He glanced over at Zeref, meeting his gaze. “I am your son.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Quite possible, when you consider my mother’s state after I was conceived.” Zeref stiffened at that, glancing over at Mavis. The girl was staring at August with wide eyes, her mouth open at the news. “Precht’s spells interfered and delayed my birth…yet it still happened nonetheless. My own magic developed in the process, and without a safe avenue to unleash itself…it seemed to tap into my mother’s memories. That is the only reason I am aware of who’s child I am…and why I’ve followed after you for so long.”

“You’re…my son?” Mavis stared at him, rising to her feet. Without warning, she launched herself at the man, pulling him into a tight hug. “I don’t know what else to do for you…if I should say sorry, or ask about your life…or just start talking about myself. I don’t…I just want to know you.”

August smiled faintly at her, patting her back. “Whatever seems right to you is acceptable to me.” She sniffled, pulling back and nodding. “For now, it seems as if we should be moving to find shelter. We do need a home in this world, and a way to survive.”

“Yes…I suppose we do.” Zeref still seemed stunned, slowly rising to his feet and pulling Makarov up with him. “August…I think this is a good opportunity for all of us, then. I…” He looked at a loss for words, glancing over towards Makarov. 

“I think Zeref is trying to say he’s looking forward to getting to know you.” The former black wizard smiled weakly, while Makarov patted his shoulder. He still flinched slightly at the contact, but Makarov knew he would work past it eventually. “After all, we’ve got both of your parents here, and it seems like I’m a part of this little group as well.”

“Given what I overheard before the war, I suspect you will be family soon enough regardless.”

Zeref’s eyes went wide, while Makarov laughed at his words. Mavis giggled, patting his arm and walking with him by his side. Sure, they had plenty of things to work out. Yet, Makarov had a feeling they’d be managing just fine. They’d find work, and they’d stay together throughout this move to another world. Things were in place to move on just fine back home, with the war ending and Fairy Tail living on with its new master. Makarov finally managed to bring Zeref around to remembering what was important, and this time, it seemed like the man would not be forgetting again anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, given the amount of stories I currently have on Fanfiction.net, and my lack of time to due work and school, I've made the decision to simply start cross-posting new stories on both platforms starting now. If any of you have a special request for me to copy over one of my old stories to AO3, let me know and I will see if I can make time to manage it. Otherwise, I do hope you enjoy my latest story!


End file.
